


𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓦𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓼 𝓕𝓪𝓵𝓵

by SMOL_titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast Titan - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Reiner Braun, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cart Titan - Freeform, Character Death, Colossus titan - Freeform, Depressed Reiner Braun, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Founding Titan - Freeform, Gay, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Jaw Titan - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Murder, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Reiner Braun, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Soft Eren Yeager, Soft Reiner Braun, The Rumbling (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifters, Top Eren Yeager, Top Reiner Braun, Truths, War hammer titan - Freeform, armored titan - Freeform, attack titan, characters dying, female titan - Freeform, season1-4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMOL_titan/pseuds/SMOL_titan
Summary: 𝚁𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚕; 𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎! 𝙷𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜; 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚕 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛,𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝.𝚈𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 “𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝”,𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚕 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛, 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 & 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 52
Kudos: 178





	1. 𝓡𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓼𝓪𝓰𝓮

< ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The tension in the air accompanied by the humidity of the summer sun made simply standing around hard.Many were a sweating complaining mess as they stood there for what seemed like hours as they waiting for the last shipment of fresh meat to enter in the training grounds.Some even collapsing out of heat stroke and exhaustion, those were healed away and thrown onto a large wagon that was already full of drop outs.Without the training even starting.But still they stood straight and waited now for their instructor for the next three years of their miserable lives.Reiner stood next to both Annie, and Bertolt who were as equally sweaty from the heat of the now noon sun searing their skin right above their heads.Reiner wanted nothing more than to dump a bucket of water over his head, using every method he could to district him from the sweat running down his neck, and the whining from the other cadets around the three Reiner moved his eyes watching as more fresh meats already were being hoarded off to the farms.A part of Reiner wanted to scoff at these devils; To laugh as each of them were already gave up on fighting the titans.Still he kept a straight face and straight composure with his hands behind his back Reiner stared forwarded as the yelling started, Reiner couldn't help but be brought back to boot camp in Marley with all the other kids training to become a candidate for the warrior program.As the tall bald instructor started their right of passage into training.

“Ah fresh meat has come to train to save us all I see!Wrong, all I see in front of me are scrawny kids! Standing in front of me crying about the weather! All I see in front of me are extra mouths to feed! Titans chow dressed and ready to be served on a silver platter!That's all you all of the 104th cadet corps are and will ever be for the next three years of your miserable, pathetic lives! Some of you leeches will even give up and go cry into your mothers breast of how horrible you had it, some of you will even die! And for those of you leeches and maggots that survive these three years of hell I'm going to put you through, well maybe then you'll be able to be called a true soldier of the walls!” The instructor yelled as he paced through row after row staring into each cadet's eyes and faces.

Reiner knew this tactic well, after all the years they all spent getting the same treatment even worse some would say. Reiner stood straight as he stared ahead as the Instructor marched his way through row 3 now, before he stopped in front of a skinny blonde kid with almost shoulder length hair,

“Well, well, what a pathetic excess of human standing right here, hey, maggot.” The instructors words shook Armin to the core as his body shook out of fear, and yet even bravery as he looked up to the instructor in front of him before he saluted with his fist over his heart,

“SIR!” Armin yelled his voice cracking at the end a bit from the volume he yelled.Standing straight and still like they were told to do by the soldiers who fitted them with their uniforms, and basic info of the first day of training.And yet even though Armin was told what to expect from the training and the first day, the sheer thunder of the instructors voice caused his body to freeze after jumping as he stared into the instructors eyes as he was yelling for his name,

“Armin Arlert of Shiganshina District.SIR!!” his voice cracking even more as the two yelled back and forth.

Reiner would have felt sympathy for the poor guy if this wasn't what they were already used to, like second nature as all the yelling and screaming blended together.Reiner blocked most of the yelling out as he stared head, as him and a cadet across from him made eye contact, Reiner could see the look of a black slate that the instructor was looking for in those green eyes as the bernett stared ahead, hard and determined as the instructor passed by Reiner,Annie,Bertolt and the other in their section of row 4 The instructor simply staring at the group for a short second before strolling to his next victim.Than his next hell some were even head butted harshly as they stuttered and cried even.But out of all of them one stood out as the instructor hauled a buzz cut kid up off the ground by his head, as a loud crouching sound was heard as a girl with brown hair ate a potato right beside the instructor.Everyone broke formation as they all turned their heads to stare at this unbelievable scene as she handed the instructor a “half” of her potato.Reiner turned and looked at Bertolt who looked just as shocked, as did all the other cadets witnessing this crazy act, all Reiner could think of in this moment was how suicidal and insane these people were!

They all watched as the instructor tore into the potato girl as he shoved her to start on her trained early, to run til the sun was gone.Even to Reiner that was cruel as he watched and listened as he threatened to not allow her to eat even after her laps.They stood shocked as she started running without hesitation. As the instructor turned his head to everyone who quickly stared ahead like nothing insane just happened.

“What are you maggot doing standing around! I said start your damn laps! Or do all you worthless bugs not want dinner at all?!” He yelled as everyone including Reiner all saluted,

“No Sir!” as everyone started on their laps,

Reiner looked ahead as he watched the boy that stood in front of him in the rows was head of him running a consistent pace beside the blonde scrawny guy, and a black haired girl who wore a red scarf even if it was hot as hell.Truly these people were insane. 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Training consisted of laps, sit up, pull ups, and push-up nothing to huge for their first day at the training corps camp.Even now though it left Eren hungry as him and Armin made their way to the male barracks to change into their regular clothing before they were rushed to the mess hall by another instructor threatening them of no food if they were late.Causing the once calm barracks to turn to an up roar as Eren and Armin were pushed out of the way by other Cadets.

“Hey watch it bastard!” Eren yelled as he and Armin were shoved out of the way, Eren ending up falling to the ground after losing balance.Eren covered his head as people shoved passed his body that sat on the ground.Eren whined as a kick way felt as some cadets started fighting beside him.Trying his best to stand up was even a workout due to the closeness that people surrounding him and Armin caused.

“Hey!move it guys we’re all hungry, stop fighting like kids and move it!” a deep voice rung out as Eren, and Armin turned their heads to the back where they could barely see the tall balky blonde that stood next to a tall black haired male who looked just as uncomfortable as Eren and Armin felt in this moment. Eren couldn't help but stare at the blonde, whose arms were crossed to his chest and he stood there wearing a green shirt at was maybe a bit tight on his figure.Eren barely even noticed the crowd of people vanished til Armin tugged on his arm that was bruised due to the shoving and kicks he received from the stampede. Blinking back to reality Eren quickling grabbed a hold of Armins hand,

“Yeah, thanks Armin those assholes geez how can they expect to be soldiers if they cant even wait a bit for food” Eren grumbles as he stood up on his own feet that were still stiff from training and tha fall.

Armin simply shrugged and smiled,

“Well everyones hungry right now, they didn't give us a chance to eat before they rode us out here, eren”

as he and Eren left the brakes without a glance back at the two guys.Making their way to the mess hall have no issues as many of the other cadets were either talking on the grounds, or simpleng watching the potato girl still running laps around the grounds.Eren was amazed that she had not collapsed to the ground yet, watching as she stumbled a bit before running forwards.Turing to Armin who was just as amazed, continuing on their way to the mess hall Eren spotted the buzz cut guy talking to another guy who had freckles just as him and Armin walked up the stairs to the mess hall.

“Instructor Shadis still got that potato girl running?” they guy questioned, Eren looked back again at the potato girl who still run on, the hot sun finally starting to set in the horizon,

“Yeah i'm amazed she's still at it, five hours straight now.”Eren added as he leaned onto the railing as the freckled guy did before he talked more,

“Still the look on her face when the instructor told her to run til she was almost dead was nothing compared to the look on her face when he told her no food at all today, geez she most be insane for doing that the first day” Eren exclaimed as looked at the sun set, a bored expression on his face as he listened to the buzz cut guy talk.

“If memory serves me right she said she's from Dauper?That's a hunting village deep in the mountains.” this caused the freckles guy beside Eren to speak up,

“I didn't think villages like that still existed, come to think of it you never got to say where your from, uh?” The freckles guy spoke up his voice full of curiosity as he turned to face Eren and Armin who was hind him, Eren smiled as he turned to face the freckled guy and buzz cut,

“Eren, Eren Yeager from Shiganshina District same as Armin here, we grew up together, but when hell broke loose we were moved to a settlement not far from here actually” Eren spoke as he placed a hand onto Armins shoulder.The two were silent til the buzz and freckles guy got wide eyed.

“T-then that means you saw the big guys!” Buzz cut yelled as he made his way in front of Armin and Eren who stared wide eyed at the volume of his voice.

“H-hey Connie don’t-” Connie turned to Marco and smiled,

“Come on Marco this is our chance to know what happened that day!” Connie turns his head staring at the shocked and taken back expressions of Eren and Armin.

“Well did you!”Connie shouted causing many people in the mess hall to turn their heads at the four,Eren turned his head as he looked at MArco, and Connie,

“What are you talking about, did i what” Eren asked as he looked at Armin who was looking very uncomfortable in that moment, as if he wanted to just go into the mess hall and find Mikasa.Connie groaned as he threw his head back before looking back at the two infront of him.

“You know who I'm talking about! The Colossus and Armored titan!” Eren had no reaction as he looked back over to the setting sun before he turned and made his way to the mess hall door, Armin following close behind,

“Yeah..” he trailed off. Leaving the two and the people in the mess hall that were now staring at the two out of his mind as him and Armin went to get their dinner for the night.The flashes of blood, goar, and the sounds of screaming were starting to get to Eren as his whole body was starting to tense up and shake against his will.As he made his way to where Mikasa and Armin were seated, he must have made a face, or maybe the two could see the fear and anger in his eyes as he made his way slowly towards their table, cause before Eren knew it Mikasa took his tray from his hands.Snapping back to reality Eren looked at Mikasa who was walking in front of him, her back facing him as she walked him and herself back to the table.

“Mikasa give me my food, I'm fine!”Eren yelled as he tried to get his food back from Mikasa’s iron grip.Eren felt eyes on him as he groaned at his latest failed attempt at getting his food back from his crazy sister.Who simple looked at him side eyed before setting down his food on their table.Before she sat back down infront of Eren who rolled his eyes before taking his seat.Eagerly starting to eat the potato soup infront of him.

“Mikasa i was fine you know, i didn't need help caring my food” he grumbled as he took a large bite out of his bread.But even that was to much for him to ask, to be able to eat in peace with his friend and family, as a group of cadets started to make their way to their table,MIkasa took this as an attempt at them trying to steal their food.Old habits die hard it seems even here in the Training corps mess hall, Armin quickly held onto Mikasa’s arm, preventing her from stepping in front of Eren who watched as the group kept walking toward them, as he kept eating his food trying to take his mind off the crowd that was forming as each person started yelling questions at the three, mainly at Eren. Gripping his spoon in his hand, angry at himself for even answering Connie’s question.Taking one more bit of bread Eren turns to the people who crowded behind him.

“What’s going on?-” Eren was shocked when the other cadets didn't give him a chance to swallow his food before bombarding him with thousands of questions.Looking behind him he saw Mikasa and Armin looking even shocked at being the center of attention.Yet there was a part of Eren that was annoyed, still just trying to finish his food before dinner was over.The quicker he satisfied their curiosity the sooner he could eat.Facing the crowd of people Eren faced the countless questions.

Reiner sat not far from where the commotion was taking place as he listened and watched the events play out.He’d admit a part of him wanted to leave, not wanting to hear what him and Bertolt had done in greater detail than they’d like.Wanting to just throw away the tasteless food and tough bread, to just head to bed and train more the next day.Yet he stayed and listened to the questions went from crazy rumors being proven false to the tired and annoyed green eyed kid who looked up for a brief second only to be met with Hazel eyes staring back at him as the tall blonde rested his head on his hand as he watched intrigued by what he was saying.Eren’s green eyes left the Hazels view as he turned to face even more questions.Reiner simply hummed as he listened to the green eyed guy answering to another question, a question that caused Reiner to be pulled into unintentional, as his ears and eyes watched and listened in to the scene in front of him.

“Then what about the “armored titan” that broke through wall maria?! What did it look like?!” a cadet yelled slamming his hands onto Eren’s table which didn't bother Eren,Mikasa, or Armin one bit as Eren looked up at the cadet before answering,

“Is that what the interior bastards started calling it, in the moment it looked like any other titan at the time”Eren spoke before he reached more his spoon to take a sip from his soup,

Reiner sat back as he watched that spoon fell, and the boy covered his mouth looking like he was about to puke his guts out,

“So what does a titan look like?” That simple question caused a panic response a flashback to the horror him and Bertolt caused this kid, and Reiner saw it clear as day.Even feeling a sting of guilt and hatred for himself for his past actions years ago.Still he watched as the green eyes guy pulled his hand away from his mouth; Smiling, Reiner was shocked looking over at Bertolt and Annie who were sitting a a separate table they to looked shocked and intrigued as much as he was.Turned back around he listened as the kid smiled before taking a bit out of his dinner, before answering.With a new look to him, a sharper look, anger filled look as he spoke up,Reiner could sense his determination from where he was sitting,that itself made him want to walk out of the mess hall.

“The titans are no big deal, geez i feel bad for the mindless bastards once we learn their vertical maneuvering gear, they’ll be no match for us! This is MY chance to be a soldier. I don't have time to get choked up, once i join the survey corps...and rid this world of the titans! Then-”

“What are you insane?” Everyone stood shocked at the outside voice that provoked Erens shocked face, turning himself to come face to face with a long faced blonde sat head resting on his hand.

“Sorry for my honesty, but are you insane, joining the survey corps, really” The two toned haired guy smirked as he looked at the crazy kid in front of him,

“Maybe I am but I believe in trying, wait aren't you, the one who fell to the ground after instructor shadis head butted you?” this caused the calm male across from Eren to scowl as he stood up, only to sit back down,just as the bell was rung telling everyone that dinner was over, Eren sighed as he started gathering up his bowl,spoon and tray as well.That was until the blonde stood up as everyone was starting to file out of the mess hall.

“Listen, sorry for throwing cold water on your plans, choose whatever branch you want it's your own business anyhow, right?” Eren nodded as he finished dumping the rest of the food out before tossing the dishes into a basin of water.

“Then lets call it a truce huh im Jean and you?” Jean smiled as he held his hand up for Eren to hit, Eren smiled before slapping Jeans hand,

“Eren, and sure why not.” Eren spoke before he ran to catch up to Mikasa, and Armin who were near the door.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The next morning was a huge wake up call for everyone, as the instructors of the guys and girls were there pulling people out of their beds, yelling and shouting for them to get their whole uniforms addressed in five minutes. Reiner along with Bertolt didn't hesitate one bit as they quickly slipped on their uniforms, and the hardest part, the belts.It wasn't til the two and the late arrives made their way out of the cabin that the two were woken up to the shear pain and suffering that this Eldian on this island had to endure just to become worthy of being fed, as a hand full of more cadets were pushed out to a smaller wagon, already covered in bruises as they were pushed some forced into said rickety wagon to be shipped off.Just for simply not being fast enough to get their harnesses and belts on correctly. And today was not excuse to slacking off that much was clear as they were taken to the woods to run till the sun was fully up, only getting small breaks, even having to climb small cliffs after.And through it all Reiner watched as the Eren kid from before kept pushing his body to the limit, even going as far as to help the scrawny blonde in his training.Which only got a lot harder as the sun was up and people were struggling to even get up off the ground, that was when they were marched to the training grounds for the O.D.M gear starter training.

“Listen here you sniveling cadets! First I'm going to check your aptitude! We’re going to attach a rope to your hips and lift you up from the ground to check balance,aptitude and skill in staying still! If you cant even do this basic O.D.M training exercise you're unfit to even be in the same bunk as your team mates! First up Bertolt Hoover get your sorry ass over here!”

“SIR!”Bertolt yelled as he walked towards the lift, getting the rope tied to his belt and lift off the ground without warning, Yet Bertolt simple hung there trying to keep his body still and balanced as they hung him there for a good minute before lowering him down,even the instructor looked a bit impressed, that was before he started shouting peoples names one after one to get tied up and pulled up for the start of their training.When it was Reiners turn he was a bit nervous as he was hoisted up, hell he almost fell back but quickly regained his balance and hung still not moving at all.He was sure his stature would have interfered with his training in O.D.M gear but he was relieved that it wasn't at all a worry to even be concerned about.The hardest part was the sudden hardness of the ground after getting placed down, he never realized how heavy his body was till all his weight was all put on his feet that got so used to the weightlessness of the exercise.

“Next, Eren Yeager!”the instructor yelled, Reiner couldn't help but stare as the shorter male walked passed him the look in those green eyes of determination once again as the other instructors tied the rope onto his belt and started lifting him up off the ground, but that soon changed as he fell backwards, Reiner visibly cringed as he heard many of his fellow cadets start laughing, as Eren hung upside down.

“Tell me what are you doing Eren Yeager?! Straighten yourself out!”

Eren stared at the instructor with pure confusion, ‘why was this so much easier for everyone else but him?!’ ‘just what was he doing wrong?!’.the training continued till the sun started to set, and still Eren had no idea what was wrong with him.He did exactly as Armin, and Mikasa did and that still didn't work so what the hell was wrong! He had to beg the instructor to allow him one more chance just one.If he failed this next training session, no Eren couldn't allow himself to think like that.

“Aye Eren, come one we got permission from one of the instructors to help you train, hurry up they said we only have it sun set”Mikasa spoke as he yanked Erens arm towards the gate that led to the O.D.M gear training grounds. Where he also saw Armin there waiting as he finished up testing out the crank too the lifter.Eren stared up at the thing, determined to get it right the first time at the very least.All three standing there as Armin finished up attaching the equipment to Eren's belt, while eren listened to every word the Mikasa was speaking, even though he could barely comprehend what she was telling him to do, in full.Seeing this Armin smiled and chuckled as he patted Erens back,

“Eren what Mikasa’s trying to say is stop always being in your head, relax and just put your full trust in your gear, um i mean belt in this case okay, Eren if i could do it you sure can too, ready?” Armin chatted Eren his eyes focused on the wood in front of them as he was lifted off the ground, full of determination- 

Crack!

Was heard as Erens whole body lurched forward slamming Eren head into the hard ground of the training ground.Eren’s first thought as he heard the screaming and yelling of Mikasa over his barely awake body was, the feeling of shear utter failure as his eyes closed and the blood started running down his head.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner helped a lot of people after training as the instructors had them all do core around the camp, let it be stock taking, food stocking or even caring heavy equipment for the next training the next morning.Either way Reiner felt it was his way to help get the stress off of everyone as they struggled to even sit down without being in pain.BUt that whole atmosphere of calm and chattering soon was turned to chaos as the gates to the O.D.M gear training grounds were pushed open by Armin and Mikasa, who were rushing a limp and bloodied Eren Yeager through the gate.Reiner dropped the crate of food he was holding to the ground as he rushed to assist the friend in getting the crazy kid to the infirmary.He practical picked Eren up the way he was taught to do during his Maryleyan warrior training.

“Reiner be careful with him!”Armin shouted as him and Mikasa kept their pace with Reiners long strides towards the imfarery.Looking up at Eren he saw the almost dead look on his face as the blood from his head started to stain his uniform.Shaking his head he quickly pushed his thoughts aside as he made his way into the infirmary.Which only caused the nurses in there to yell and quickly take Eren from Reiners hold and started working on the very hurt kid, who was now on a bed his head wrapped like crazy with bandages and his face scrunched up in pain as the nurses started to try to get him to wake up.Reiner turned to leave only to see that Mikasa and Armin were their, Armin panting as he held onto Mikasa’s shoulder.

“Where’s Eren!” MIkasa asked as she marched up to Reiner who was now holding his uniform jacket that had blood stains on it.Reiner sighed,

“Eren’s behind that curtain the nurses are trying to get a response out of him to wake up, they think he may have a concussion or something" Reiner sighed as he ruffle the back of his head as he closed his eyes.Doing his best to get away from those ice cold eyes that stared at him as if he had done that to Eren.Mikasa pushed passed him as she made her way to the curtain Eren was behind.Opening his eyes Reiner saw Armin there who was crying and shaking as he consistently kept repeating ‘thanks yours’ to Reiner.This shocked Reiner, no one here ever expressed any thanks to him, Bertolt and well Annie he understood why not her, but he never was told thank you, just for doing something, and yet here he was being praised and cried in front of for just helping a group of friends bring their hurt hot-headed green eyes friend to the imfarmory. Reiner smiled as his expressions softened as he laid a hand on Armin’s quivering shoulder, Armin jumped, flinched even before looking up at Reiner his eyes full of tears still.

“Armin don't thank me, there's no need for that, I was doing what was right.Go comfort Mikasa she looked worried”Reiner smiled as he patted Armin's shoulder before he stepped outside of the building.And there waiting was Bertolt.

“Reiner where were you the instructor is pissed at you right now-”Reiner raised his hand up to stop Bertolt from talking, that was when Bertolts eyes spotted the blood stained jacket under Reiner's arm.

“Sorry, I was.I was helping Mikasa, and Armin get Eren to the infirmary he hurt himself pretty bad, trying to get his balancing right” Bertolt was shocked.Almost taken a back as he looked at the softened form of Reiner.Was this even the same Reiner that he went through the warrior training with, the same Reiner that preached Marleyan propaganda about the island devils needing to be all killed? Bertolt stood shocked as Reiner groaned as he rubbed his face before walking towards the cabin.

“I'm going to the mess hall, I'm starving” Reiner felt bad for just leaving Bertolt there by himself but Reiner’s head pounded at all the lies and thoughts going threw his head as he thought of his home city, his homeland, hell he even thought about his mother and yet right now all he wanted to do was stay focused on training.Focus on becoming a soldier of Paradis, his purpose...Reiner doesn't even know why they were here, what purpose it posed for Marley to get the founder.Hell just thinking these thoughts Reiner wanted to run away and hid, he knew these thoughts would get him killed and his power given to another Eldian warrior back on Marley just for speaking these thoughts.But here he knew these people were ignorant to the world outside their walls full of titans.

He just wanted to scream his head off, to clear all his anger at Marley, and his hatred of his own blood and just scream somewhere no one would even find him.Where he could scream,cry and yell his hatred freely without being scared of being killed. He could only dream of that freedom to do something as simple as that, but even though it was just a weird dream of his, Reiner knew that the closest he’ll get to that relief was the quietness of the cabin nere dinner when everyone was eating.To which he lept at the chance to do.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren sat down at the table with Armin, and Mikasa once again, food infront of him and yet he just stared at the food with a look of pure hatred.He wasnt hungry, he didn't want to eat, at this moment and with each pounding headache he got as he stressed out about tomorrow nd him failing, the more Eren himself wanted to punch himself for being stupid, for not even being able to get an inch of the ground without getting knocked out.More of it didnt help as the people around him snickered at his injury, at the look of disgusts that Eren had for himself in that moment at he started at the same soup and bread.And he would have stared at the soup for the rest of supper if it weren't for Mikasa and Armin.

“Eren there's no sense in caring what they say, you just focus on training okay, we’ll find someone who can help you out okay” Armin smiled as he ate some of his soup.

:i know that but Armin how can I pass tomorrow, I have to pass if i don't…”Eren looked down at the table clenching his fists as he felt the feeling of worthlessness start creeping in on him. Clenching his teeth as he spoke out of anger.

“Just how am I going to pass, what should I do! Its pathetic, how am I going to kill them if I cant even stay-”That pathetic self of his was really pissing him off now as he clench his teeth and fists.

“Eren stop thinking that,if you're not cut out for it, what can you do?You’ll just die if you try to kill a titan right now, maybe it's time to just let that dream die” Eren and Armin both stared at Mikasa expressionless face in disbelief.

“H-how can you say that?” Eren spoke in complete disbelief as he slammed his fist on the table,

“You were there, you know what i saw, no what everyone who survived that day saw and yet you want to just give up!Mikasa, our mother was killed that day! And you just want me to just give up?!” Eren yelled as him and Mikasa both made eye contact. Mikasa saw everything that was going on in Eren’s mind right now, the pain,sorrow,anger, determination, and yet there was doubt in even his own words. She was the first to look away before she talked,

“Your resolve is not what decides whether or not you're a soldier or not Eren, you me, Armin we all know that”Mikasa spoke as he drank the rest of her water.Eren wanted to scream out in frustration to yell.But deep down he knew that what Mikasa was saying in this moment was true, he didn't get a say in whether or not he gets to be a soldier the instructor and other soldiers do, they tell them to jump and all of them say how high.That just how the world works, all determined by others, but in this cause it was all decided by his own poor balance that he had a night to perfect before the next day.Eren started eating not even bothering to look up at Mikasa or Armin as the bell rung. Taking his dishes to the basin, Eren didn’t even realize that Mikasa wasn’t following him and Armin.

“Eren i promised to keep you safe and I won't be breaking that promise to our mother-”Mikasa finally spoke as she turned and saw the potato girl there, shocked and drooling over the bread that Mikasa had left on her plate.

“So i can't have your bread?” Sasha asked as she was about to reach for it but Mikasa quickly shoved it into her own mouth before leaving.

“meanie”Sasha pouted as she spotted Krista and Ymir there waiting, smiling sheepishly Sasha stood up and walked over to the two girls.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“A trick to it?What sorry, buddy but i’m just a natural, just feel it you know” Connie laughed as Eren groaned as he and Armin made their way to Jean who laughed even more than Connie, pissing Eren off even more than Connie.

“Hey why don't you tell me your secret to keeping your composure after embarrassing your sorry ass in public, in front of the instructor of all people!” Jean laughed.Eren was a nervous wretch to the point even Marco had to step in pushing both Connie, and Jean away.

“Eren forget about those guys, come on the two up there are the high ranking one in todays training. Why now ask them?”

Marco smiled as he gestured to the tall black haired male, and the tall stronge blonde who sat on their bunk reading. Sighing Eren made his way over to the latter. While Armin thanked Marco before following Eren up.

“Hey you two are Reiner and Bertolt, right?”Eren asked. Reiner closed his book as he turned to face the two guys who climbed up the latter, Eren and Armin.

“Yeah, hey you're looking better than before, glad to see your not dead Yeager”Reiner smirked as the green eyes male in front of him tilted his head like a puppy,

“Im sorry who are-”Eren’s head was shoved aside as Armin smiled at the two,

“Sorry about him Reiner! Eren Reiner help us get you to the infirmary this afternoon when you um” Bertolt piped in

“When you went unconscious, heard from Reiner you hit your head real hard” Eren looked over at the stronge blonde who looked away cheeks dusted pink,

“Listen it was nothing, just helping out someone who needed it okay, but listen Eren ill be honest with you i don't have any words of wisdom to help you out, trust me i wish i did but-” he was cut off by Eren climbing down the latter ad walking out of the cabin.

“Eren!”Armin yelled as he was about to chase after him to which Reiner beat him to the latter,

“Hey stay here okay ill get your friend okay”Reiner made his way outside into a chill summer night.seeing all those stars and moon to almost took his breath away, the sights he’s seen on this small island amazed him as he stared at them.Marley in the Internment Zone he could never see the stars this clearly, But soon the sound of heaving and soft sobs were heard as he walked around the cabin to the side seeing Eren there sitting on the ground, head in his knees as he cried.Reiner was shocked, and froze at the sight not knowing if he should try and talk or just leave the brown haired kid allow with his feelings.But even in that moment Reiner didn't even have to do anything,

“Armin im fine please, just leave me alone right now” god his voice, all Reiner wanted to do was stop that voice of quivering sobs from stopping.and before he knew what the hell was going on his body moved as he sat down beside Eren not saying a word.Knowing from his own experiences that silence is the best medicine when someone was crying, to allow them to vent. And so Eren did, exactly that.

“A-Armin i just don't want to go back to that farm, i-i made a promise to my mom you know but i can't even do that, i don't know if her spirit is haunting me to make me fail so ill be ‘safe’ but shit Armin, i can't just sit here and watch as everyone around me dies anymore, my mom and i don't even know where my own father went off too.The least i can do as a son is become a soldier to avenge my mother you know?” Reiner waited as the sobs died down as Eren slowly lifted his head,only to turn it and see Reiner there and not Armin.

Eren wanted to scream, and cry all over again, why did he say all of that aloud! He yelled

“S-sorry about that fuck I didn't mean for you to have to listen to my whining and, listen could we pretend you didn't just see and hear me cry. I didnt mean to vent all that out there” Eren begged that the blonde would just get up and leave but instead, Hazel eyes met with his puffy emerald green eyes as he spoke. Stern and yet comforting.

“We’ll start by readjusting the belts and try from there,you'll do fine tomorrow. Maybe good enough to kill those titans. I know you have it in you Eren Yeager right?” Reiner asked as he looked into those green eyes that slowly started regaining the hope and determination for tomorrow,Eren smiled widely as he stared at the guy,

“Thank you so much, Reiner Braun, right?” Eren asked as he held up his fist, to which Reiner smirked back as he hit his and Eren's fists together.

< ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The next morning came as did the O.D.M gear training, Eren's last chance at making it as a soldier in training. It was that or go back to that settlement. Eren stood there hands behind his back as instructor Shadis paced in front of him,

“Eren Yeager are you ready? To control the vertical maneuvering gear is the bare minimum required for a soldier is that clear, this is your last chance to prove to me, and your peers, that you have what it takes to eat and breath the same air as them, do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes,Sir!” Eren yelled as he saluted before they started raising his body up. He felt his body start to tense but he remembered what Reiner told him the night before,

“Don't be tense, relax and just trust that your gear will see you through, or hell just think your a bird and your free. What ever works for you Eren” Those words he had pondered all night long in his head, till this moment. And this moment as his feet were lifted off the ground will determine his future.

‘I am not going to fail, I'll pass, I'll kill those titan bastards, I'll see the ocean!'

Eren yelled in his head as he perfected his balance, and every so often Eren repeated Reiners advice in his head.And before he knew it Eren was balance perfectly, but just as he was about to celebrate with the rest of his peer who he could see such as Reiner,Bertolt,Armin, and Mikasa he was on the ground ass in the air.Eren and everyone was shocked,but Eren was broken as he was lowered to the ground and he watched as the instructor stepped in front of him hand reached out Eren thought his life was over right then and there. At was till Instructor Shadis spoke,

“Yeager giving me your belt, Mr. Wager!”

“yes, Sir!”

“Give Yeager your belt, and test him again” Instructor held onto Eren's old belt as he was raised in the air the air around everyone froze as Eren Yeager stayed in the air perfectly, not flipping or falling to the ground. Out of everyone who was confused Eren was shocked and had many questions,

“Sir! how?” Eren started to ask but was interrupted by the sound of his belt being snapped back,

“Defective equipment, the metal fitting in the belt you were wearing was broken, strange never seen this piece in the equipment break before, seems like I need to crack some skulls when i get back to the smith” Instructor Shadis explained, Eren eyes widened his face full of hope,

“So my score, Sir!”

“No problem. Keep training Yeager”

Eren couldn't help but yell victorious as he looked over at his peers who cheered for him, Reiner was impressed the most at the fact that even with broken equipment Eren still managed to stay in the air longer than ever. But Instructor Shadis looked the most impressed,

‘Grisha today your son became a soldier, you better be damn proud of him today’


	2. 𝓟𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓑𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓢𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓶

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The mess hall was in chaos as people were in a way more celebratory mood since Eren passed his O.D.M gear training.Most were shocked at the events of him passing, even staying up on his own with busted gear. Even Eren was shocked by it but this moment made Eren really proud to be training. Even though he was sitting at the mess hall table drinking a pint of apple cider the instructors brought out as a ‘gift’ for passing, some of said instructor were standing near the door of the mess hall as insurance that any fights that broke out would be dealt with during the small celebration. Watching the mood change from grim to insanely happy was a nice change. To see that even after the event two years ago, that they can still afford to celebrate, to take life and happiness even in small victories they achieve, like Eren passing the test that would have decided whether or not he was fit to be a soldier.

Standing up Eren smiled as he made his way to Mikasa, Armin, and Reiner along with Bertolt who were all talking amongst themselves as the celebration of his fellow cadets started singing old songs around them. A song about persevering even through hardships of the titans.A song Eren heard many time as kids with Armin, and Mikasa when soldiers walked the streets at night...Drunk sure but the song left Eren feeling inspired to continue his dream.IT was still almost unbelievable that here he is training to be a soldier, still hard to believe that his friend and family is here with him as well. 

“Oi Eren you alright, you look zoned out” Reiner spoke as he shook Erens shoulder, causing the green eyed kid to look up at Reiner and flashing a smile.Before he turned to the other three,

“Yeah I'm fine, I'm just still in disbelief that i passed is all,I was sure I was going to be shipped to the farm.”Eren sighed as he relaxed his shoulder under Reiners grasp, to which Reiner lifted off the guys shoulder before he stood and listened.Taking a step back Reiner crossed his arms before talking,

“Well i can believe it, you were so determined to pass you nearly died practicing” Reiner joked as he smirked at the now loss for words Eren.That was until Eren stood in front of Reiner a fist held up,

“Hey that was one time asshole! And besides i passed even after”Eren grinned, Armin sighed

“Eren you got a concussion, me and Mikasa held to drag you through the gate.”Armin smiled, to which Eren retorted as his embarrassed self turned a shade of red, hell even Bertolt could have sworn he saw steam from how red Eren got as he shouted at Armin and Mikasa, who simply kept bring up all his passed actions, to which he guessed was years ago.

“Eren, you picked fights with uncle Hannes and other soldiers”Mikasa retorted as she placed a hand on Eren's head. Only to have her hand swatted away,

“Take was years ago Mikasa! Geez '' Eren looked away, his face heating up as he took a sip from his pint.To Which Reiner,Bertolt, Armin laughed at while Mikasa gave a small smile.

Everyone kept celebrating, some even sang, others cheered, more danced.Reiner looked around them seeing just...normal people celebrating, not devils, no demons just fellow Eldians celebrating such a small victory in the large scheme of things.Looking over to Bertolt he saw the sadness in his eyes, Reiner knew that feeling all to well, after all they’ve done...it felt wrong to be here.Happy, to be here and celebrating with Eren,Mikasa, and Armin all to which are the consent reminder of his and Bertolts sins.War acts that they committed out of purely being taught that these people on this island were different from them across the sea.But they weren't Reiner sees that now, these are simply people who are trying to get their lives inside their walls back to ‘normal’, to get their main farm lands back so they don't all starve.And Reiner caused this all...he caused their suffering, he caused Erens mothers death, deliberately or not he forced Bertholdt and Annie to continue forward with their mission.He forced and threatened them to keep going even after the death of Mercal...he will make it right he has to.he just doesn't know how not yet anyway.

“Hey Reiner Bertolt, come on!” Eren yelled as he grabbed Reiners hand his eyes shining with hope and excitement.It almost took Reiners breath away as he watched Eren smiling as he dragged him and Bertolt behind him, towards the door where even the instructors left to go outside.The closer they got to the Door the sounds of a beat started,

“Eren w-what's going on?” Betolt asked as they made it outside to see many of their peer outside humming to the beat, while Krista and Ymir sat down on a log that was set in front of the fire.People crowded around the fire as some danced, as the two girls started to sing a song that Reiner never heard before.Eren turned to the two when they made it to where Jean, Marco,Connie,Sasha,Mikasa, and Armin were standing;

“What does it look like, we’re celebrating, come on their starting to sing!” Eren smiled as he walked up to Marco who smiled more as he handed Eren his pint back, full of Apple cider.Reiner looked around and saw the mood lighten even more as the music as the two voices sang,Reiner stood there with them all and watched as even the instructors took part in the singing all in a language that Reiner and Bertolt never heard before:

“Über die Heide, im ersten morgendlichen Schein

Ziehen die Vögel, wo mögen sie wohl morgen sein

Ich folge dem Rauschen der Schwingen in das stille Moor

Uralte Lieder dringen aus den Nebeln vor

Komm und fliege mit uns fort!

Lass den Wind dich tragen

Weit fort von diesem Ort!

Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst

Lass uns die Himmel jagen

Im Tanz!” Krista and Ymir both sang as they smiled,

Reiner didn't even know what they were saying but seeing as everyone, even Eren sang to the song, Reiner knew it was a song of deep meaning, what shocked Reiner was when Jean took a hold of Marco’s hand, as the two held hands they took to dancing around the fire, as did Mikas and Armin. Even Connie and Sasha as horrible as their dancing was he saw that it was all in good fun.Smiling Reiner saw Eren watching the six dancing to the beautiful music,before he turned to Reiner and Bertolt.Placing his pint to the ground Eren grabbed Reiners hand.Tensing up Reiner looked at Eren in shock.

“Eren what a-are you doing?”Bertolt asked as Reiner was speechless,Eren looked at them confused,

“Going to dance this part of the song asked for everyone to dance?”

The two froze in confusion as they looked at Eren, who’s eyes widened as he asked again in a more shocked tone.

“Wait don't tell me you guys never danced to “Plumage”?!” Eren asked his eyes widened, both Reiner and Bertolt shook their heads,

“We’re from a different group” a monotone voice spoke, Bertolt was the first to turn his head There stood Annie arms crossed her eyes looking tired as she made her way to the group.Eren turned his head,

“Wait, you guys don't even know the old language? I thought everyone was taught that in school?” Eren asked, even more shocked still holding onto Reiners hand.

“Well our towns were not the most up to date, very isolated in the mountains” Annie answered. Eren looked to realize his mistake, before turning to Reiner,

“Welp more reason to dance, come on i'll sing you the lyrics back to you Reiner” Eren shouted as he dragged Reiner behind him.Looking back Reiner saw Bertolt giving him a nervous smile shrugging his shoulders, while Annie simple walked to the girls cabin to sleep most likely.

Making their way to the fire, Reiner did his best to match the pace of Eren who was dancing around the fire like the others, While Reiner struggled a bit.Seeing this Eren smiled face red from dancing he walked him and Reiner to where Krista and Ymir were, whispering in Krista's ear.Who covered her mouth before turning to Reiner who looked even more confused,

“I'm sorry Reiner, I didn't know you couldn't understand the song, Eren you want to help me sing the last bits?” Krista asked to which Eren blushed at rubbing the back of his neck,

“I'm not much of a singer?” He cringed at Krista causing Ymir who saw thousand proceeded to hit Eren over his head,

“Who cares it's a party right, no one cares if you can't sing Yeager, don't make my krista cry now”Ymir smirked as she hugged Krista who smiled.Reiner looked over at Eren who sighed and nodded,

“Okay,okay i'll do it” Krista smiled wider as she and Eren cleared their throats before they started singing.Reiner sat stunned at the sound and beauty of the singing, the words and meaning.Sitting back he watched as the fire lit up parts of Eren's face at only stunned him more.Almost as much as his voice,

“Silken Haze, so chilly, brushing my skin

Further and further, where shall I find my yearning's goal

I close my eyes and grow a plumage

I feel the wind already and spread my wings to fly

Come and fly away with us

Let the wind carry you

Far away from this place

Come and fly as high as you can

Let us chase the skies

In our dance

The heavens in you, how can I know them, can I see them

In flight we dance like the stars, moving on their paths

Come and fly away with us

Let the wind carry you

Far away from this place

Come and fly as high as you can

Let us chase the skies

In our dance” 

It was almost as if this song was the people of the walls national anthem, but more emotional.Reiner watched as people danced, laughed, and others including the instructors smiled as the song came to an end.

’A small sense of peace before the storm thought to himself as he watched Eren try to hide himself from his peers cheers and praise as the song ended as did dinner.Just as the bell rung the Instructors went back to telling the cadets to clean up and head to their cabins.And yet Reiner could tell everyone didn't mind they were simply happy for a moment of peace for a small celebration.Turning to Eren he saw him staring in the fire as he waved everyone a farewell before they went in to help clean the mess hall.Reiner couldn't take his eyes off Eren, for some unknown reason he felt just a connection to him, if it be his pain,sorrow, happiness, Reiner wanted to see it all.Reiner simply smiled at those thoughts, naive and childish things to think and dwell on.And yet his heart yearned for such a connection.

“Hey Eren” Reiner started, hearing the blonde voice Eren turned his head to look into the hazel eyes of Reiner Braun.As he rested his head on his knees.

“Yeah? Did you have fun?” Eren asked his head popping up for an answer, Reiner couldn't help but find this action like a puppy waiting for a treat, weird.Eren watched every movement Reiner made, trying to pinpoint what he was going to say, it was like watching a large Ox figuring out where it wanted to go.BUt this only made Eren smile more.He’s never smile this much in his life but he couldn't help it, the way Reiner carried himself as a strong being and person with a strong will, only to get flustered when a simple question was asked of him made Eren want to laugh to jokingly shoving the male.Yet he restrained himself, and waited for an answer.

“No, I did have fun. I just wanted to say that I needed to tell you something serious..” Reiner started, “what the fuck am i doing, stop, dont say it!’ a part of Reiner screamed as Reiner was about to relieve a dark secret, the lump in his throat and heart felt gross, like a tumor needing to get cut out.But yet Reiner pulled himself back into control of himself sa he Looked over at Eren and stared at him, and his wide green eyes that held question.Clearing his throat to get rid of that lump of guilt he shoved it back inside his gut to ignore for however much longer it needed to be.Reiner smiled back and quickly pulled Eren with his arm around Erens shoulders to his side more, before he looked down at Eren,

“I just wanted to say, you came a long way from bragging about seeing titans, knocking yourself out, and even after still somehow passing.Honestly i'm surprised” Reiner jokes, laughing as Eren started shouting at Reiner as he grabbed a hold of Reiners shirt.

“Asshole! Way to ruin the moment!” Eren yelled causing Reiner to laugh as he pulled Eren’s hand away from his shirt.Before he stood up about to talk when a voice yelled,

“Aye you two cadets start helping clean or I make you run laps til morning!” An Instructor near the bell tower yelled, causing Reiner and Eren to jump up

“Sorry,Sir!” they both yelled saluting before they made their way to the mess hall. Eren giving Reiner a side eyed glance before shoving the male playfully before they entered the mess hall.Reiner stopped walked placing a hand on his shoulder as he watched as Ern rushed over to Mikasa and Armin who were helping wash the dishes.Reiner smiled softly before he turned to Bertolt who was sweeping the floors. Reiner grabbed the nearest bucket and cloth as he started wiping the tables down, taking one last look as Eren who was pouting as Armin and him joked.A smile tugged at Reiners lips before he looked back down at the table. ‘What the hell's wrong with me?’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The sound of rain hitting the ceiling of the cabin, is what woke Eren up way earlier than everyone else.Sitting up on his bed Eren glanced at the window seeing that it was still night out or maybe early morning?Eren groaned as he rubbed his eyes before he slipped on his shoes before getting up out of bed rubbing his eyes as he walked around the tables and peoples shoes that littered the ground of the cabin.Yawning Eren opened the door to the cabin and stepped outside.He knew for a fact he wasn't getting any sleep now, this happened everytime it would rain this healy.He leaned against the cabins porch railing and watched as the rain pounded on the roofs of the buildings.In a weird way he was happy for the rain, this was the only thing as graduation was now only a year away, Erens mind was in complete shambles.And in a way the rain that was pouring down onto the training ground was a nice refresher on his mind, it calmed the headaches he’d get randomly during a storm.

Eren now sat on the porches floor and looked at the sky that was starting to lighten up, and he knew what instructor Shadis was planning on having them train in, which Eren wasn't very confident in his skills when it came down to rain and O.D.M gear training.Being so deep in thought Eren didn't even realize that the door to the cabin opened and closed, he didn't even bother to look up.Hearing a yawn Eren just knew who it was by heart,

“Morning Reiner” Eren greeted as he rested his head in knees.Reiner mumbled a good morning.Only to be overcome by yet another yawn, as he threw a blanket over Erens’s now shivering body.Looking up Eren watched as Reiner stretched out his limbs, even hearing his bones crack from stretching.Eren watched as Reiners shirt slightly lifted up showing the muscles that the blonde had, quickly Eren looked away pulling the blanket that smelt like Reiner.The scent of pine,and a sweet scent that he just couldn't place, but he knew that it relaxed his tense muscles.He felt a body lean next to him as Reiner sat down and pulled the blanket over the both of them as they stared at the sky, in silence.Eren couldn't help but love this part of Reiner, he was always there for everyone, all who saw this tall blonde as a big brother, and yet Eren couldn't place why Reiner was like this with him.He never questioned Eren for his actions no matter if it was Eren and Jean fighting or during training in hand-to-hand combat or even on Eren's tactics during O.D.M gear training. And when Reiner was the one to spot Eren in tears after a nightmare or just a panic attack when Armin & Mikasa weren’t around, Reiner was always there for Eren to either sit and listen or comfort the teen.

Reiner knew that Eren had just woken up from a nightmare, and he knew how that felt.Looking over Reiner placed a hand on Erens messing hair and ruffing it to which Eren relaxed.

“So you want to talk or just sit and watch the rain today?” Reiner asked calmly as he yawned again, before running his fingers through his hair.

Eren didn’t even know how to explain what dream he had, all he knew was that it was about his father yelling again,and again.And Eren for the most part told Reiner all about his life with his family before wall Maria fell.And yet Eren wanted to talk to Reiner, feeling bad for waking him up.Looking over at Reiner who was staring back as him Eren smiled softly,

“Just the same dream again, it's nothing, but Reiner me and you we’re friends right?”Eren stretched out the words trying not to scare Reiner away.Reiner simply looked back and smiled,

“Yeah, whats with the question though?Eren did something happen you seem rather out of it today?” Reiner started to worry as Eren was acting off, well more than normal.He watched as the brown haired teen shrugged, but his eyes told him all he needed to know...he was scared.

“Your scared of graduating huh?”Reiner spoke up, to which Eren looked down at his shoes,

“That obvious huh, shit.Fine yeah im scared but not for the reason you think Reiner,i'm scared of not seeing the outside world.I know we’re almost done with training but what if something happens and i would be able to see the other side of wall maria?”Eren asked as the grip on the blanket tightened.

All he could do was stare in shock, after two years of them being here he’s heard people say they wanted to go to the interior, to be safe,some even just wanted to settle down after training and joining the garrison. But never has he heard of someone wanting to go outside the walls.Reiner thought everyone in the walls wanted to stay in the safety of the walls.And yet here's Eren Yeager wanting to join the survey corps and go outside into titan territory?!

“Why would you want that, to go outside?” The question that tugged on his lips spilled out. Eren looked a bit scared, no more like uncomfortable. Eren looked around and turned to face Reiner a new look was being displayed in his eyes, as he pulled Reiner's head down so he could whisper in his ear,

“When me and Armin were little Armin had this ancient book, and in it showed what old humanity saw of the world before the titans came, lands of sand, ice of fire, and well something called the ‘ocean’ so large that merchant ships could never clear it of salt.I want to see that, i need to know for myself that there are places like that outside” Eren's voice was full of excitement as he spoke, Reiner couldn't help but smile at this behavior he’s never seen from Eren before, it was almost as if Eren was a curious child finding out the meaning of life. Pulling away Reiner smiled,

“You really think places like that exist?” Reiner asked testing the waters' part of him had to know why something so simple as the sea, and deserts were so fascinating to an island Eldian.But once those words left his lips Eren's expression fell,

“I hope so, its cause of that book that Armin's parents were killed, they tried to leave the walls once and were shot down and killed by the crown,I just want to show Armin that his parents didn't just die cause of a book,I don't want to die not knowing for a hundred percent of what's out there.Reiner you of all people should know the hell we all have to go through in these walls, i mean starving, fighting for scraps.Fighting to just live.I just want to know if what were fighting for it truly worth it?” Eren spoke his voice becoming shaky from rage and grieving.Reiner didn't hesitate one bit as he pulled Eren out from the blanket into a huge to which Eren quickly reciprocated as he gripped onto Reiner's shirt like his life depended on it.Reiner rubbed circles around Erens back trying to calm the teen down as the sun started to peek through the trees in front of them, Reiner's heart was in pain hearing Eren trying to muffle the sobs he could barely even let out.Reiner pulled Eren away holding his face in his hands as he whipped the tears from Erens emerald green eyes.Erens hands cupping over Reiner’s larger hands as he stared back at those hazel eyes that shushed his breathing to a calming pace.

“Shush Eren its alright, alright its completely normal to value your life, and others, its what makes you human, watch me and listen to me when i say this, no matter the hardships that this cruel word throws at us, what important is that we.keep.moving.forward okay?” Eren found solus in those words, like a calming medicine that was poured over his aching heart.Eren smiled weakly as he nodded.He knew that as long as he had his friends with him and that as long as they stayed safe he’ll make it.But these words that Reiner spoke to him as the callus covered hands wiped away his tears, those words why did they sound so...Familiar?

“Right, breathe just keep moving forward”Eren said back as he held Reiners hands as they held his face in them.The safety in those large hands made Eren believed every.single.word…

‘Just, Keep moving forward’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Song: FAUN- Federkleid

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOvsyamoEDg


	3. 𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓸𝓼 𝓡𝓮𝓲𝓰𝓷𝓼

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

They were all exhausted as the day went on as their last training seasons nd grades were being evaluated by the drill instructors every cadet of the 104th training corps were on the grounds training there hand-to hand skills before they were able to go eat dinner before graduation ceremony.As the training was bearings its hour everyone's team switched up to Eren being partnered up with Reiner, who was holding the wooden knife.Eren looked up to Reiner and smirked,

“Bad guy first, Reiner?” He asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the hazel eyed male in front of him. Rolling his eyes Reiner gripped the knife tightly as the pain from those words hitting so close to home, looking at Eren who was about to get in his fighting stance Reiner was also about to attack as soon as Instructor Shadis yells it.Both of them taking their stances, Reiner gripping onto the wooden dagger as id it was his only form of offence;

“What are you leaches doing! Don't stand with your thumbs up your asses!GO!” Shadis yelled 

This caused everyone go for their attacks, and defences.Reiner did not hesitate as he ran straight towards Eren, who he noticed had a blank expression on his face, which then turned to horror as he just stood there, Reiner didn't stop as he kept running knowing if he stopped him and Eren would be yelled to run laps.Having no choice but to keep charging at Eren who looked gone…

’hurry up Eren! Snap out of it!’.Reiner screamed in his head as he neared Eren.

Flashes of people being eaten, people screaming as they were trampled, children screaming for their parents who were under rumble and fire as blood seeped through the creaks.A hand reaching out to him.

Gasping Eren picked Reiner up over his shoulder slamming him down on the ground, holding onto his arm over his head.As Eren stared ahead eyes wide, sweat dripping from his forehead as he breathed heavily, his grip tightening as he held onto Reiners hand slowly starting to twist it.Stunned Reiner whined at the sudden defence, at the shear force Eren used as he flipped Reiner onto his back.Reiner stared at Eren seeing nothing but anger on his face.That was until the pain in his arm and wrist shocked Reiner back to reality where he saw Annie, and Bertolt star at the two in shock, Bertolt looked as if he was about to stop Eren;Reiner wouldn't worry about that now as the pain got worse, he could feel his wrist getting twisted and his arm being pulled almost out of socket.Tears were beginning to whiled up in his eyes by the time be yelled at Eren, trying to get him out of his trance.

“Ow!hey Eren,EREN!” Reiner yelled before he grabbed ahold of Eren's shirt, trying his best not to hurt Eren which was becoming harder to not do.

Reiner never saw Eren like this before, the look of sheer terrar and anger on his face even frightened Reiner as he grabbed ahold of Eren shirt and pulled him to the ground.The pain his is arm, and wrist finally being released was in itself a relief for Reiner.Rubbing his wrist he looked up and saw Eren on the ground eyes wide as he stared at Reiner panting.Before he finally came back to his sense; Eren rushed over to Reiners side,kneeling down Eren hesitantly held out his hand, to which Reiner grabbed, trying to ignore Eren flinching at the connect of his and Reiners hand.With Reiner now standing Eren was even more focused on that weird flash of...he doesn't know what, but whatever it was he could feel the fear in the air from whatever that was.It was almost like a memory? Shaking his head Eren saw he was still holding onto Reiners had, quickly Eren let go as his heart pounded in his chest at the warms of Reiners hand.Hesitantly he tried not to look at reiner as the tall guy ruffled Erens head as he brought the wooden knife in his view, in a calming voice Reiner spoke, that voice would always calm him down...that moment though was full of another flash was death, titans as big as the walls, children being crushed.People scream his own name…

“EREN!” someone yelled as he quickly looked up and stared into those hazel eyes he came to care about more than he should of.And yet he smiled at the person who stared at Eren with concern and worry as Reiner grabbed Eren by his shoulders, pulling him close and whispered.Eren's face grew hot at the close distance between the two.

“Eren did i hurt you,you're crying?” Reiner whispered into the burnett's ear.To Which Eren flinch away as he wiped one of his eyes, looking down at his hand he was indeed crying.Quickly he turned away and rushed to the water basin,

“Oi Eren where are you going!”Reiner yelled after Eren who yelled back to which Reiner could barley make out due to the combate going on around him.

“Washing my face! You made me get dirt in my eyes stupid Ox!”Eren yelled Reiner sighed shaking his head at the stupid nickname Eren gave him.Sighing Reiner rubbed the back of his head before his eyes met with Annie’s who was making her way towards Reiner in a speed walk...oh fuck.Reiner considered running after Eren but stood his ground as the intimidating girl made her way towards him, a look of annoyance on her face.Nope not an option.

Splashing washer on his face helped the sweat and the heat of the afternoon lessen some, the cold water felt wonderful as he dunked his head in the bucket trying to clear his head of those thoughts, of death, fear and who knows what else.Though with was Eren knew in this moment was that he may be experiencing heat stroke.It was summer now, the heat was the worse they've had in the two months since Summer started.

‘Yeah that's it, everyone get heat stroke once in a while, that's it’ Eren sighed as he wiped his face with his shirt before shaking his head of the water.Before he pushed that strands of hair out of his face, watching other cadets train was something else?Seeing everyones different styles of fighting and defending was sure interesting, Eren made notes in his head to be sure to practice his hand-to-hand combat more after he joins the scouts.Though he saw now point in it a fight with titans, though against other people, he knew from his childhood that the world was a cruel one.That you had to be strong to make it, saw that in maria,Rose, and now in training, that rule of strong eating weak was still prevalent.And yet Eren couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he looked up at the blue cloudless skies overhead, watching as birds flew passed his view. ‘Can there really be peace in their world, could they really be free?’ Eren froze…’that was weird he never thought of it like that...interesting?Picking up the water barrels latte that was handing off the barrels lid Eren quickly drank the warm water trying his best to be rid of this heat stroke just to get back to training.Eren sighed before running back to where him and reiner were training only to seen the large male being thrown to the ground by Annie who glanced up at Eren before huffing and walking away.

“What the fucks her problem! Hey Reiner are you okay?” Eren asked as he helped the man's body fell to the ground onto his back instead of his ass being up in the air.Reiner groaned holding his head.Looking up he saw Eren's hair which was almost dry was wet with water.And his eyes full of concern while Eren kneeled in front of the blonde,

“You alright Reiner? Did she throw you too hard?” Eren asked as he waved his hand in front of Reiners face who blushed as he grabbed a hold of Eren's hand,

“Nah, I'm used to it. I mean you threw me without even a problem?!” Reiner laughed as he stood up, picking up the wood knife that was on the ground inches away from the too.Turning to Eren he saw Eren looking guilty as he looked at Reiner whose uniform was covered in dirt and his face with a few scraps from the small rocks on the ground.

“Yeah sorry about that..I’ve got bed control when it comes to this sort of thing”Eren sheepishly said as he stared at the wooden blade in his hand.Reiner looked down at the green eyes teen in front of him, placing a hand on his hip Reiner looked at Eren a questionable look on his face before he talked,

“You’re used to fighting? And throwing people, where did you learn that growing up in Shiganshina?” The question being serious, Reiner had to know both out of curiosity and concern for Erens way of growing up in the walls.Eren simply smiled at Reiner causing a chill to run down Reiners spine at the look on Eren's face,

“Oh back then I played with these huge kids more like we fought, well they were bullies from school, who picked fights with Armin all the time.Had to learn to fight somehow right?” A relieved sigh escaped Reiners lips as he looked at Eren who stared at the wooden knife as if remembering something.

“Though i don't get the training for fighting humans?I mean come on we’re soldiers its not like we’ll be killing people '' Reiner froze,

‘do they really not know anything beyond these walls?! Hundreds of years and they think they’re just human?! Devils a lot of them!’ a voice screamed in Reiners head to the pint it hurt to think, clenching his fists as the headache began to subside.Unclenching his fists Reiner looked down at Eren whose eyes were narrowed down at the wooden blade in his hand, his hair falling perfectly on his face, those green eyes looking up to Reiner in question his lips turning to a smile.

“Ignore what i just said, come one we better hurry up and finish training, i'm starving! Can't wait for graduation though! Still can't believe it Reiner three years already!”Eren looked like a child who was give a brand new toy.It was cute Reiner thought as he smirked,

“Can't wait for titans? Still going into the scouts huh?” He spoke in a much hushed tone than before.Eren looked up at the handsome blonde as his face grew hot and red,

“I mean yeah that's my goal right?! So I'm going to the scouts to use the skills i've spent the last three years of my life honing.But you're still going to Military police aren't you? Reiner” Eren Stammered as he looked down a sad expression rose on his face, Reiner frowned at this, hes goal was to joint the military police, mainly it was Annie’s idea to help them find out where the real royal family were, where the founder was being kept in the walls.But seeing the look of sadness on Eren's face hell made Reiner want to reconsider, to join the scouts with Mikasa,Armin and Eren. 

If it were up to him he’d join not thought at all if it meant keeping the people he’s trained with for the three years in the walls safe he would.Unfortunately he knew it was a luxury he couldn't afford, and he knew that.Reiner considered these three years here on this island, three years of horrid training and eating the best years of his life.This place, these people gave him room to make true friends who saw him for himself and his skills not just as a devil blooded eldian who could turn into a titan.But as a brother figure, as a friend, and to Eren just a person to look up to?Yet his heart and gut told him otherwise, yet his mind screamed at him for thinking such things that weren't allowed ever! 

Yet Reiner felt like Eren knew him for him, knew his struggles with his past being a lie or not;Most of what he told Eren was more than he’s ever told anyone, even Annie,and Bertolt didn't know half the things Reiner held in him for years.While Eren told him about his life, his family, and his struggles with just surviving in a world where a king told you whether you lived or died because of your being driven from your own home by beasts.Reiner knew all to well that he shouldn't get involved with Eren to stay as far from him as possible and yet Reiner couldn't his heart already chose for him.Yet his mission chose the opposite.Looking over at Eren Reiner felt a kind of piece he's never felt, a safe space for him to release, a person who stood by him even as he broke down and via virsa.They were to tied together, and Bertolt and Annie yelled and screamed for him to cut that string that held Eren and him together.Yet the knife he tried to use was to dawl to cut, and that knife was made that way by Reiner for that reason.

Reiner threw his arm around Erens, causing Eren to almost lose his balance as he turned to Reiner who gave a weak smile.

“Yeah thats right but don't you dare think just because i'm going to the MP’s that you cant send me messages and reports.And don't you die either Yeager!”Reiner smiled brightly which cause Eren to crack a small smile at the thought of Reiner sending him a message along the lines of,

‘Hey suicide manica where are my messages, dont you dare be hanging in a tree with a concussion, do i have to reteach you belt reajustments again! ~Reiner Braun 

Eren turned to Reiner face red as well by the look of happiness and relief on the teens face as Eren backhanded Reienrs chest,

“Yeah well you do the same you stupid Ox!” Reiner held his chest where his heart was, pretending to faint from a heart attack,Eren turned and saw the instructor looking their way a look of pure anger as he made his way to them.Eren quickly kneels down to Reiner who was still pretending to be passed out,Holding back a laugh Eren softly slapped Reiners face,

“Reiner come one man the instructor is coming!”Eren begged as he saw Reiner trying to hold back his laughs as well,

“YEAGER! BRAUN! LAPS NOW!” Shadis yelled standing behind Eren who jumped to his feet as did Reiner both a blushing mess as they were now a center of attention.

“yes,SIR!” both yelled as they began to run their laps around the training grounds.Looking over Eren punched Reiner's arm,

“Stupid ox this is youre fault!”He yelled Reiner simply rubbed his arm and shrugged,

“Me! heart broken by my own friend, that's my fault!” They both laughed knowing there was now point in their pointless bickering.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Night soon fell as everyone was rushed out of the mess hall after their dinner.Rushed into wagons that would bring them all to the stage that held the top ten picked Graduates that would qualify to be in the MP’s if they so choose to be.while everyone else graduated and chose between the garrison or the scouts.And yet Reiner sat with Annie and Bertolt who both stared at each other as they silently asked Reinr to stick with the plan, stick with their plans after graduation.A sickening feeling be placed in Reiners gut as he looked behind them to Erens wagon where him,Armin, and Mikasa sat with him smiling as they talked about graduation, and the scouts.Reiner could feel a smile tug its way on his lips. BErtolt looked over at Reiner and felt pity for him, looking forward at Annie who did the same.Both silently cursing at their position, their role in this war.All of them wishing to stay and protect their people on the island that had nothing to do with the suffering of others.It was them, their homeland that caused these Eldians to resort to sending their people into titan territory to stretch out the food they could produce.Their fault that Eren’s mother was killed, their fault of Armin's grandfather being send to die.They knew it all was on them,they attacked the walls, they killed people who overheard them talking about their plans.And yet Annie turned to Bertolt while both glanced at Reiner who looked satisfied as he watched Eren,Armin, and Mikasa laughing, they saw how his attention was mainly on Eren who spotted Reiner looking his eyes full of excitement and pure ignorance as he started to talk to Reiner who smiled,laughed, and blushed as Eren’s attention was on him.

Silently Bertolt cried as did Annie, both knowing that Reiner was showing more of his true self than any of them, seeing the way he reacted to Eren, for him to be completely seen by those around them.Both knew that their plan to find the founder will take all of that away from Reiner.They knew this but it was them or the people on this island and they knew this...so why was it still so hard to let go of the guilt they all were having as they listened to Eren and Reiner laughing as they talked?

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Welcome cadets of the 104th training corps, those of you who survived these three years of your training, those of you who haven't given up when the training pushed your fellow peers to death or worse.All of you have my respect! As all of you graduate and choose a branch of the military you'll be spending the rest of your days in, i have one thing to say to all of those who are here today!FIve years ago we paid the price of 100 years of peace, we paid for our ignorance of the walls, of the titans outside of these walls! For that we paid with the deaths of thousands! To cope with the sudden appearance of a titan we’ve never heard or seen before in the hundreds years we spent struggling for survival! The colossus titan...And so we are all to prepare for another attack we will not be unprepared as we were five years ago! When ever that time does come.your duty will be to relieve the producers and give your lives to stand against the darkness of the enemy! To die for others to live! To Dedicate your hearts!!” The speech of the instructor started the fire in everyone who stood there waiting for the graduation top ten announcements and yet there they stood fists over their hearts yelling.

REiner stood shocked as did Annie,Bertolt stood shocked at the sheer dedication of these soldiers.The feeling of duty, and determination to protect their home the same as them made the three to freeze.It was as if they were the stick that hit against the beehive. Standing next to Eren who stood silent as everyone except Armin,Mikasa,Reiner, Annie and Bertolt stood there silent waiting for the results.

“No.1 Mikasa Ackerman, 

No.2 Reiner Braun. 

No.3 Bertolt Hoover.

No.4 Annie Leonheart.

No.5 Eren Yeager.

No.6 Jean Kirstein

No.7 Marco Bott.

No.8 Connie Springer

No.9 Sasha Blouse

No.10 Krista Lenz. All ten of you are the top ten!”

Eren stood there his eyes hardening as he stared ahead, the feeling of achievement and pride he was feeling in that moment was hard for him to control as he stared ahead at the sage where he listened as the branches of the military were being explained.But he already chose his from day one, even earlier he chose and everyone in the 104th training corps knew it too.Eren Yeager was joining the scouts nothing stopping him from his dream.

“As of right now, the 104th training corps is officially disbanded! Go celebrate in the solder mess hall!Be sure to report for duty tomorrow see your Instructor for more details! Dismissed!”

“YES,SIR!!” everyone yelled including those in the top ten.

Reiner turned to look at Eren seeing a huge smile on his face as him,Armin and Mikasa started to make their way to the wagons again to be taken into the Trost district’s headquarters for the celebrations.Reiner turned to Annie, and Bertolt who nodded to Reiner before turning to walk back to their wagon.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The headquarters mess hall was gigantic and was filled in no time as everyone started filling up the tables, cheering, the smell of fresh food being cooked.and even alcohol was being allowed to be consumed as well.Reiner smiled at the sounds of the singing that was starting. Remembering back to when Eren,and Armin would spend dinners with him, Annie,a nd Bertolt teaching them all the old language that was known as Deutsch or German in the Eldian language. Even now as he sat down with Eren and the others, Reiner couldn't stop but listen as everyone at the table smiled as Eren cheering for them all for graduating.

“One step closer to the scouts! Soon its killing those grinning bastards on the other side of the walls~”Eren yelled his face flushed as he took another sip from his pint to which he frowned as he saw it was empty.Pouting Eren laid his head down on the table, while Reiner smirked drinking the rest of his pint ruffling Eren hair making the teen lean into Reiners warm hand.Armin laughed as he went back to eating his food, 

“Hey Reiner are you still thinking of joining the MP’s?” Mikasa asked taking a sip from her pint, to which Eren whined as he wrapped his arms around Reiners head resting now on the muscular arm of Reiners,

“Noooo, Reiner stay, joint scouts, fight tiiiiitans!”Eren yelled tightening his grip on the arm of the blondes.Reiner stared down at Eren who was flushed by the alcohol, to which Reiner smiled as he playied with Eren’s messy hair causing the teen to moan softly as his eyes started to close.Reiner turned to Mikasa, and Armin who looked sadly at Eren who started to snore.

“Sadly yes, i can't have Bertolt and Annie go to the interior allow, we’ve known each other for all of our childhood, like you guys and Eren, i can't just abandon them” sighing Reiner looked down at Eren who was cuddling his arm like a safety blanket, his face warming up at the peaceful look of Eren as he slept slightly drooling on Reiner arm to which he ignored.

‘Eren I wish I could join the scouts with you…’ Turning his attention back to Armin and Mikasa he saw them looking at Eren than to him.Armin weakly smiling,

“No we know, it just seems like Eren’s going to have a much harder time saying farewell to you, he really seems to like you Reiner more than anyone here” Armin spoke as he finished his food.Mikasa nodded as well, Reiner was confused what they mean by that but shook his head, before looking down at Eren who was passed out. See just how peaceful he was when he was asleep, how relaxed the teen looked.Looking up he saw Armin and Mikasa start to walk to another group, Mikasa turning to Reiner,

“Could you take Eren to his and Armins room Reiner, i would but i have to talk to Annie, and Ymir”Mikasa looked hesitant as she spoke slowly tensing up.Reiner smiled at the black hair girl in front of him.Waving her off,

“Don't worry about Eren, Mikasa i'll make sure he makes it back to his room safe”Reiner comforted Erens worried sister who nodded before walking towards Annie, and Ymir who were talking with Armin and Historia.Looking down at Eren whos hair was sticking in every which way Reiner stood up slowly keeping Eren upright before he scooped up the passed out teen who nuzzled his face into Reiners neck,

“~Warm, sun~”Eren sighed out as his hands clenched a hold of Reiners shirt as the two started make their way to the door.Reiner looked back seeing Bertolt and Annie both looking at him eyes holding questions and intrigued by Reiner caring the hot-headed teen in his arms.Sighing Reiner turned his face back around and made his way to the door only to hear Jean yelling,

“Hey Reiner! Be Careful or your beloved Eren will drag you to an early grave!” Jean laughed while Marco hit him upside the head,Reiner simply smiled as he heard Eren growling and tensing up, quickly Reiner shouted back before leaving the mess hall,

“Nah if anything we'll be saving your sorry ass in the interior! That big mouth of yours is already getting you in deep shit Jean Kirstein!” 

Pushing open the door Reiner made his way to Erens room which was at the top floor, of course.Looking down Reiner could see that Eren was now just pretending to be passed out.As Reiner walked both Eren & him up the stairs of the HQ.And yet Reiner did not mind doing this, he felt...happy?Truly happy as he felt Eren snuggle into his shirt, his chest, his neck.All of it made Reiner feel the most purest feeling his ever felt.And yet he knew this was wrong, he knew back in Marley he would have been killed if he would to ever say the things in his head out loud.Just doing a simple act of caring another man in his arms would have gotten him killed.And yet he wanted to hold Eren longer, and tighter against him, to lean down and kiss him, to stay here in Paradis for a while longer.And yet whenever he’d look down at Eren he saw the words that he believe was true, he saw a devil turned puppy in his arms.clenching his shirt and cuddling against him for warmth as Erens cheeks held the flushed color.So badly Reiner wanted to just admit his feelings, to lean down a kiss at least the green eyed teens forehead.IT hurt to not confess to Eren, not just his feelings that he was brainwashed to hide to never bring to the surface out of fear, fear of death.Pain for the memories of countless nights of him waking up on a rainy night and hearing Eren crying outside or just under his and Bertolts bunk.The memories of him pulling Eren into a tight hug, wrapped in banquets for warmth and comfort for the two of them. 

Looking up Reiner realized he was in front of Erens room the words on a piece of wood with,

YEAGER

&

ARLERT 

Carved into it, Reiner struggled for a bit as he tried to open the door to Eren’s room before he finally opened the door, revealing a relatively small room, two beds on either side, and a chest that held all Eren’s things. Walking slowly into the dark room that was lit up by the moonlight from outside, Reiner carried Eren to his bed, gently setting the brunette teen who whined at the sudden loss of warmth.Reiner started to pull the blankets from under the teen, being sure to take the teens shoes off before pulling the blanket over the shivering body of Eren, who groaned.Reiner shook his head as he turned to walk back to the mess hall when a hand grasped the hem of his shirt.Looking back he saw Eren still laying down on the bed but his eyes opened with tears at the corner of them,

“Eren! What's wrong”Reiner whispered as he sat beside Eren, who took shaky breaths.

Eren wasn't one to use his emotions to get people to stay, and he knew that he couldn't stop Reiner from joining the MP’s.And yet he held so much inside to the point of now, it was graduation and he still hasn't told Reiner what he’s been holding in for so long.Not wanting to ruin his friendship.Knowing once it was all out there, that it was going to depend of Reiner.That scared him as he looked over at the blond who’s hand cupped Erens tear soaked face.Eren wanted to just scream, to cry more.

“Reiner, please i-i know i can't make you not go, but please Reiner i can't bare not seeing you!” Eren yelled as flashes of the happiness his dreams showed him blinded him, the feeling of love he felt in those dreams blinding him, controlling his actions as he grabbed Reiners shirt...

“Eren what are you say?!”Reiner asked as his face turned red as Eren sat up in his bed and grabbed Reiner by his collar pulling Reiner in a sloppy and soft kiss. Reiner sat there shocked as he felt the soft lips of Eren’s on his, hearing his heartbeat in his ears as the blood rushed to his ears.Reiner sat there shocked as his eyes widened, the voice in his head screaming,

‘Push him away, get away! This isn't normal, no!’ Before Reiner could even think himself to reality, he pushed Yeager away from him.Standing up cover his mouth with his hand,As he stared at the Green eyed teen, his hazel eyes wide open as the moonlight lit the rest of the room showing him Eren whose eyes were now full of tears, loss, and...defeat as he sat on his bed, face red from the tears and anger.Reiner wanted to reach out to comfort Eren, yet his body stopped him from doing so,

“E-Eren” Reiner slowly spoke, not trusting his voice as he spoke to the teen crying in front of him.

“GET OUT!” Eren Yelled as he looked at Reiner who jumped back looke=ing as hurt as he was feeling yet Eren's eyes showed anger and heartbreak...REiner clenched his hands as he turned around and walked to the door, nearly out of the door when he finally spoke, yet his voice broken, as he listened to the sobs of Eren behind him,

“Get some rest-” He was interrupted as one of Erens boots hit the wall next to his head,

“JUST LEAVE YOU BASTARD!”Eren screamed, tears dropping onto his blanket…

Reiner bit his lips that still buzzed from the feeling of Erens lips on his.And yet here Reiner was leaving Eren alone, to his tears, his feelings for the first time ever. This was a new feeling for both as Reiner mumbled an ‘okay’ before he shut Erens door. The sounds of yelling, sobbing, and things being thrown were heard.Reiner wanted to just open that door and slam his lips onto Erens one last time, to comfort the now broken hearted guy that Reiner fell for.Yet he stayed there in front of the door, touching himself by listening to Eren sib and cry, scream out in rage.Hearing footsteps Reiner clenched his hands tighter as he looked out and saw Bertolt, adn Annie their eyes widen as they watched as Reiner turned and walked away from the sounds of sobbing and rage that Eren was letting out.

‘That's just what you are so good at, right?Running away’

Reiner kept his composer, tried to keep the tears away from view as he slammed the door to his and Bertolt’s room before he fell to the ground and punching the stone wall, as he finally let the tears fall.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CUyj0yvuaU

Post Malone- Stay


	4. 𝓢𝓪𝓵𝓽 𝓞𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓦𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓭

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

A stabbing pain in his chest was all Eren needed to cut everyone off the rest of the night and into the early mornings. His expression blank, and hardened as he walked down the HQ’s stairs with Armin for breakfast who kept asking questions about what happened?

“Eren why was the room a mess last night?” Armin asked as he stood behind Eren who was grabbing the tray of food that was being passed out.Eren simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away to sit with Mikasa, who sat down looking just as shocked as Armin.

“What the hell?” Mumbling to himself Armin quickly grabbed his food before making his way to the table that had Sasha,Connie,Jean, Mikasa and of course Eren who ignored everyones comments as he ate his bread and soup broth.It wasn't til the end of breakfast that Mikasa pulled Eren back down to the table her hand gripping the front of his shirt.

“Eren, what happened, why are like this today?”She snapped causing Eren to flinch a bit as he made eye connect with Mikasa, 

he green eyes sore and red from crying most of the night, as the pain started again in his chest as he heard Reiner,Bertolt and Annie talking at their table behind them.Eren getting more and more pissed as he heard Reiner talking as if nothing was wrong, like everything was back to more.While Eren stood there being held by his sister who saw the pain in his eyes as they stared at one another. Even through the anger Eren still got butterflies, still felt pure joy in Reiners laugh,smile, and just presence as he listened to the taller teen talk with Bertolt about their assignments on the wall. 

Blinded by the pain in his chest Eren slapped Mikasa’s hand off his shirt before he started marching his way to the mess halls exist to the court yard.Trying his best to ignore the yelling of Armin,Mikasa, and even Bertolt as he pushed passed other cadets.He needed a place to scream, a place to cry...but that place used to be with Reiner.Even now his place of peace was with the same guy who broke his heart with pushing Eren away. 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner sat silent as he watched as Eren sped walked out of the mess hall looking about ready to cry, or punch someone...probably both at this point.Immediately Reiner stood up only to be pulled back down by Annie who shook her head.As they watched as Mikasa, and Armin went running after their friend.Wanting nothing more than to join after their chase the pain in Reiners heart as a flash of last night was brought to mind.The look of utter weakness, hopelessness, and heartbreak he saw in Eren's eyes, the tears that Eren always tried to hold back were let free.The shouting of hatred,wounded heart of Eren wouldn't stop popping in his head.Hating every second of those memories, wanting to go back and kiss Eren back to hold him to reciprocate Erens feeling for Reiner. Knowing it was impossible Reiner slowly sat back down at his table with Bertolt and Annie staring at him, both wanting to say words of comfort.

Nevertheless both knew that they shouldn't, all three knew what today was, they knew their plans.Their attacks, all knew that it would just be better if they kept to themselves, distance themselves from everyone else...try and deal with their hatred of themselves in peace with eachother.Come to terms with their guilt and mission they had to go through with, no matter the people they grew close to in these last three years on this island.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The wind felt cool,calming as Eren leaned his head back to stare at the sky on top of the wall, that overlooked and protected the people of Trost from the titans that lurked so close by.Eren watched at the birds flew so freely away from the walls,away from the titans, the pain.Free of feelings, free to go where they wanted, Eren smiled softly at the thought of himself over the clouds, arms spread out, the warm wind blowing in his face, as he overlooked the world above the clouds.Sighing Eren looked down at his hand at unconsciously clenched over his heart.Sighing Eren let go of his shirt and stood up, enjoying more of the warmth of the sun, prior to him turning around to help Mina,Connie,Thomas to man the cannons for maintenance and repairs.Carrying boxes to Mina who started to take the supplies out to place in the crate next to the cannons on their section of the wall.Feeling tired by the caring he turns and starts to make his way to Connie, and Thomas who were talking about their pick of regiments of their choice.

“Yeah i'm going to the scouts, the best choice for me, i think” Connie sighed as he cleaned the barrel of the cannon, which shocked Thomas,Mina and especially Eren,

“Wait, why!? Wasn't your first choice to be in the MPs?”Eren yelled shocked, to which everyone was shocked of his outburst, even more shocked hearing him talk at all.

“Hey a man can change his mind, also wasn't it you who drunkenly started to fight with Jean about the scouts?” Connie exclaimed, To which Eren huffed up,

“Hey i was drunk, how good was that fight anyways if i can't remember it?!”Yelled Eren as he crossed his arms,Thomas and Mina laughed at the yelling between the two.

“Well the fight was as you would expect from a drunk hand-to-hand second!” Sheepishly Mina spoke while scratching her cheek,Thomas nodding, turning to Eren who wanted nothing more than to scream.

“But Eren it wasn't the fighting that is making us join-”

“All of you! what!”Eren yelled shocked at the three who simply smiled,

“Shush your speech if what persuaded us, block head!”Connie laughed as he stood up his hands filthy from the cannon residue. 

“But guys, there's a chance you'll die?”Eren ushered alarmingly, to which connie shrugged before jumping up pulled Eren down as he throw his arm around Erens neck,

“Yeah well there's always a chance of us dying, and you're wayyy more likely to die before any of us you suicidal bastard!”Connie yawned out, sighing. Eren simply smiled and shook his head at this new feeling of belonging that took the ache in his heart.

“OI! Sorry for interrupting buuuut i have a surprise for us all!” a unique accented voice chimed in,Connie perked up thinking she was a superior officer, only to deflate as he saw his other brain celled twin…

“Sasha!”Mina yelled as she ran up to Sasha who smiled brightly as she held something under her jacket.Eren,Connie, and Thomas all walked up to Sasha who looked to be drooling,as she sheepishly took the thing from under her jacket out to show everyone,

“Look what I snatched from the officers rations, meat! Who wants some!”Sasha smiled, drooling as well as she showed her friends the prize.Everyone stared at her wide eyed at the stringed meat in her hands,Eren could hear his stomach growling loud and clear, yet his concern for his friend was greater as he listened in to everyone shouting,

“Sasha...you wanna get thrown into solitary?! You know, you really are dumb, scary dumb!” Everyone bikered to which Saha simply smiled and laughed drooling,

“Come one lets grab some bread and slap some mean on it! Yummmm” Sasha was officially gone as she stared at the meat drooling.Connie hit her arm,

“Put it back! You know since Maria fell that meat is hard to come by!” Sasha smiled as she made her way to one of the crates next to the cannons, waving Connie,Mina, Thomas off.

“Dont worry about it, besides once we take the territory and the fertile grounds well be able to breed and herd cattle again,ohhh imagine the beef,lamb, and pigssss mhhh, so good, Besides who wants some now?” Sasha asked drooling, Shaking his head Eren raised his hand, 

“I'll have some, i'm starving” Everyone stood mouths agape seeing Eren who always tried to follow the rule of the military was here now wanting to eat some meat.Everyone smiled and threw their hates in as well.

“I want some too!”

“same here!”

“please save me some!” Thomas smiled as he hit Erens back,

“Come on guys let's get back to work, we don't want the higher ups seeing us having too much fun!” Everyone smiled back and went to clean their cannons as Eren stood there staring at the sky as the sun was still rising, the pinks,oranges, and yellowed blending in with the clouds.

The breeze though was sour, Eren sensed it, as the blood in his veins froze at the sound of lighting, the hot wind, the smell of burning flesh.Turning around Eren came face to face with the same bastard that attacked his home five years ago.The same bastard that caused his mothers death, all his, Armins,Mikasa,Reiner,Bertolt,and Annie's suffering right there.Staring down at Eren.Going to clench his blades, ready to attack was when the hot steam was pushed out from the colossal titan.Screams were heard,Erens vision was none existent as he and everyone was pushed off the wall.He watched as he fell Samuel being saved by Sasha, the hand of the titan clearing the top of the wall, its hands clenching down on the walls once pristine surface. As the titan kicked the wall, rocks and debris raining down onto Trosts city, people in the city screamed,children cried from their parents, as the people of Trost ran for the boats, rain to the inner gate.

“Eren!” Connie yelled snapped Eren back to reality as he pulled his blades out, feeling the ground nearing closer and closer as he shot his anchors out of his ODM gear.Quickly as they pierced the wall Eren related them in, fueled back rage, sorrow and pure need for revenge Eren sipped passed everyone ignoring the screams the yelled they aimed at him as Eren went after the colossal titan.

Landing on the wall Eren glared at the titans skinless face, the steam pouring out of the titan, the smell of death filling the air.Gripping the blades of his hand Eren screamed as he ran towards the titan, his anchors pulling him to the nape of the titan.

‘This is it, i'll stop the death, i'll stop the titans advantage on us, mom ill avenge you!”

“Ill kill you, you titan bastards!”Eren screamed diving down, ready to strike the beast down.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner gripped his fists as he watched Bertolts titan attack the wall, the rubbel flying in the air crushing houses, families,and kids who were running away from the attack.Gripping his hands at the thought of Eren being on that section of the wall, grinding his teeth Reiner felt his heart stop, and squeeze at the thought of Eren dead under rubble.Wanting nothing more than to use his ODM gear to get to where Eren's team was, to at least save him.

It wasn't till he was Bertolts titan vanish that Reiner had a twinge of hope that everyone there was safe.Guilt made his stomach want to throw everything up as he watched everyone being forced to retreat back to HQ where plans for this situation were being put in place. As he followed his fellow soldiers glancing back he saw Bertolt right behind him, his eyes widened, his scars now gone as he raced to match Reiners speed. Getting to the HQ was easy enough while on the wall, but everyone was crowded into rows as the higher ups called everyone positions & squads. The fear in the air as Reiner stood there hearing people crying some praying to the walls, others simply preparing for battle.Glancing over to his right though he saw Eren there his sister and friend patching him up for his mild burns.Reiner hesitantly wanted to rush over there and tell eren to stay alive to make it through this, hell he wanted to pull that suicidal bastard into a kiss to try and get back on good terms with the teen with his feelings.His selfish feelings, though pushed himself away from Eren as he turned to meet up with Bertolt and Annie.Silently Reiner wished for Erens safety, and swore to himself that after this that he’s confess to Eren, apologize, hug,and kiss the green eyed teen.Only if they make it out of this hell alive.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Mikasa, I told you i'm fine, they’re just small burns!” Eren yelled as he tried to push Mikasa away from him so Armin and him could meet up with Mina,Thomas as well as the others in their squad.

“No you're not, just sitting still I'm almost done!”Mikasa groaned as she finished the last patch on Erens cheek.Finally Eren stood up, only to turn and saw Reiner walking away with Bertolt and Annie, sighing Eren turned to Armin who looked at his friend in confusion as he rushed to catch up to a speed walking Eren,

“Eren you nervous?”Armin questioned Eren simply nodded, before he stopped his hands clenching his pants,

“A-Armin, i'm not scared for me, listen just can you do something for me if i-”Armin forced Eren to turn around to face his grabbing him by his shoulders,

“Eren you're not going to die, just depend on each and every one of our squad members and we'll make it okay?!”Armin yelled catching a couple of soldiers attention to the both of them, Eren nodded but looked at Armin,

“I know that, but Armin IF i do just do me a favor, just tell Reiner im sorry, tell him i'm sorry for everything that i did, that i'm sorry that depended on him like Parasite…just do that Armin...please.” Armin’s hands were pushed off of Erens Shoulders as his friend made his was to Thomas,Mina, and the others in their squad

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Armin watched from the top of the buildings him and his squad were perched, watched as the steam from titans that died started to bellow up to the sky, in a weird way it gave Armin hope that they could win this battle.That the smell of death and blood was worth it if they managed to kill off the titans that were pouring through the hole in the wall.He could feel the tension and excitement of Eren next to him as well as the their squad, consisting of Mina,Thomas, and a few others as well.

“Armin, dont you think this is a great opportunity for us? You know before we join the survey corps, if we prove ourselves in this first battle,they'll make us fresh recruits, and hey we can watch as we rise up the ladder!” Hearing Eren go back to his normal self really reassured everyone else in the squad witnessing the teen that since day one of training busted about killing all titan, here now standing unchanged.Armin smirked,

“Yeah do doubt-” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble but alot of our class mates are joining the scouts!” Mina yelled Thomas chimed in smiling, the excitement in his voice made it clear this was going to be a competition.

“Yeah listen here eren you may have left me in the dust before in training but this is real fighting so how about we all see who can kill the most titans!”Eren smiled and laughed

“Sure you're on Thomas, but i'll be sure to have Armin make sure you don't forge your numbers!” 

“Ouch Eren that hurt!”Thomas and everyone laughed.That was until their higher up yelled down at them,

“Squad 34, advance!” Eren held up his blade, screaming for them to attack.As they flew closer and closer to the vanguard though Eren spotted the herd of titans making a massacre of the vanguard squad.

“The titans killed the vanguard what do we-”

“We fight!”Eren screamed without thinking as we started to fly ahead of the group, everyone followed suit.But a head Eren spotted a titan climbing over buildings, watched as it bent its whole body ready to pounce,

“Watch out abnormal-”Eren screamed as it jumped, everyone moved out of the way just in time, or so Eren thought as the titan clung to a bell tower in the city with Thomas in its mouth.Eren hung on the buildings ledge watched as Thomas was swallowed whole by the titan.His breathing became shaky, rage fueled Eren as he pushed himself off the roof going after the titan that killed Thomas. Hearing people yell from behind him,

“Eren, Wait!”

It wasn't until he felt the hot breath, and the smell of fresh iron of blood that Eren looked under him seeing a titan, its mouth wide open.Only have a split second to react Eren felt his leg being crushed, the leg being ripped off, just before he passed out from the pain on top of a roof.Un able to keep his eyes open any longer he passed out.

Eren’s head was full of pain, his vision so bury that he could barely make out a large titan in front of him.Blood covered his head as he looked up at the titan that was nearing his location, it was as if the weight of the walls were all on his body, no matter how hard Eren tried he could barely even move.Eren wanted to scream as the adrenaline started to wear off, even more so as he watched Armin trying to get the titans attention.

“Armin…”Eren forced out as he clung to his consciousness, as he struggled to even come up with words, the pain in his head and now severed leg was unbearable. Yet Eren managed to get to his knee, as he watched Armin freeze up from fear, as the bearded titan grabbed Armin, about to eat Eren's friend.Erens body moved on its own as Eren shot his anchors into the titans flesh and dived into the titans open mouth using the last of his blades to keep the titans mouth from closing as he grabbed ahold of Armin.Flashes of light blinded him as he threw Armin out of the titans mouth, flashes of a large lake, the sounds of birds, the waves, crashing.He needed to see the ocean… As he reached out to Armin trying to grab at anything that touched his hand in that moment, a ray of hope he'll make it out alive at the very least. But than darkness, the screams of Armin, and blood splattering on to Eren's already bloody face caused Eren to black out for a moment as he woke up floating in red liquids, surrounded by fellow soldiers and even children. He managed to look up to see the titans stomach opening, the acids from the stomach, the smell of liquidizing bodied made Eren start to suffocate,

“No, im.not.done...I’ll fucking kill you all!”Eren screamed as he lifted up his severed arm, as his rage grew.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Armin managed to meet up with the rest of the fresh soldiers on top of a section of buildings that served them a way to be somewhat safe from the titans.And yet Armin felt dead already, he felt as if he failed Mikasa, he failed Eren, his whole squads death simply proved to Armin himself that he was a failure, a weakling.A weak link of a strong chain of soldiers. All of them though, every single one of them were weak in this very moment as he saw people screaming and crying out in fear of dying. Of facing anymore titans, that were now overrunning the HQ.They all heard the retreating bell, but no one could get over the wall, everyone had near to no gas. Moral was near to none at this point, and Armin felt it, as he looked up and saw Reiner standing there looking around, as he stood with Bertolt,Marco, and Annie all who just got to the meeting point.Armin wanted to cry, 

‘Did Eren know that he was going to die today?’ Armin kept trying to suffocate the questions and doubts in his mind as he gripped his head, as he let out another scream from the memories of watching his friend get devoured the sight of all his squad get eaten in front of him,

‘mina,thomas,Eren, Nac, MyLius they all died because of me being so weak’

“Mikasa, I thought you were in the rear guard?!” A soldier yelled as the sound of marching boots were heard.Armin froze, how was he going to tell Mikasa that he let Eren die, that he let Eren get killed!

Mikasa made her way to Annie who turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder seeing the red scarf of Mikasa.Everyone stood shocked as Mikasa looked scared, and pale.

“Annie! Where's Eren’s squad! Did they make it out alive!” Mikasa frantically yelled,Annie quickly grabbed Mikasa by both shoulders trying to calm down her comrade who was breathing heavily, looking about ready to pass out.

“Mikasa you have to breath, Armins over there why don't you ask him okay” Annie spoke in a calm voice as she let go of Mikasa who slowly nodded and made her way to Armin who tensed at the sight of her.Reiner stood there his head turned to watch Mikasa and Armin talk, only to see Armin cry, as Mikasa tried to get answers from him.Pushing passed Bertolt,jean,Marco and Annie Reiner made his way to the two just as he was about to speak Armin screamed…

“In training corps squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina.... EREN YEAGER! All five carried out their mission, they died b-bravley in battle!” Armin broke screaming

as Mikasa stood spocked he grip on her swords loosened as they fell to the roof.Reiner froze as he heard this,Eren was dead?Well there was no way this had to be a joke! Right? Reiner stood shaking, Armin looked up tears streaming down his face seeing Reiner there his tall body shaking like a leaf as hot tears ran down his face,Armin weakly croaked out for Reiner to come over, as mikasa fell to the ground near Armin,

“R-Reiner? Eren wanted me to tell you something, if he died on our mission, Reiner...Eren wanted to say sorry, sorry for everything he did, and said to you, he wanted to apologize for being a parasite to you, Reiner i don't know what happened between you and Eren, but Reiner...Eren loved you, i-im so sorry!” Armin screamed as MIkasa pulled away stood up and marched her way to Reiner swords drawn.Annie and Bertolt ran over holder her swords away from Reiner, who stood shocked, his heart beating in his ears as tears were constantly running down his face.He knew it, he knew it this whole time, Reiner shouldn't have ran, he should have switched squads with Eren, he would have lived if Reiner told him that night.

“You fucking bastard you did this! You killed Eren!You're the reason he didn't FIGHT! You're the reason my brothers Dead, my only family is dead because of YOU, REINER!”Mikasa screamed at the top of her lungs,

Her blades shook as Bertolt and Annie held them back, only for Mikasa to let go of them and leaped onto Reiner, causing him to fall to the ‘ground’.Mikasa stared to scream as she punched Reiner, her goal to kill the bastard. Annie and Bertolt had to pull her off with the help of Jean,Marco,Armin, and Sasha even though Ymir had to pitch in. Mikasa never stopped screaming her threats or bloodlust.

That was until a loud scream/animalistic roar was heard, as well as loud footsteps, that caused a brief silence among the crowd of soldiers, though even that wasn't meant to last long as everyone started to scream, seeing a 15 meter titan run past the buildings they were all perched, instead started killing a titan that was way too close to the group of people.Everyone watched in awe and fear as the titan with long brown hair and skeleton like head started fighting the other 15 meter titan, they all watched as the titan stomped the others nape till it steamed. Reiner looked from the sky, to the titan that raised his head back and let out a indescribable scream, his heart clenched, as the pain of Erens loss finally hit him looking at the brown haired titan with glowing green eyes, the weight of guilt and grief hitting him as he watched Mikasa and everyone else start following the abnormal titan towards the HQ.Reiner was near the last to leave as he flew behind Annie, and Bertolt who tried to yell about to him but Reiner stayed silent. Trying to cope with the whole in his heart, the pain that came with Eren's death…

‘I should've stayed with him that night, why didn't i just tell him there!’ Reiner cried in his mind as he flew through the air feeling the cool breeze of the wind that whizzed passed him as; Him and everyone flew towards the HQ.

‘The least i can do is kill as many of these titan bastards as possible!’ The anger he felt the need for revenge filled the whole in his heart for now. Though the pain never stopped as he killed more and more titans. 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	5. 𝓛𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓣𝓻𝓾𝓽𝓱𝓼

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Getting to the HQ was not an easy task even with the abnormal titan on their ‘side’ many soldiers still died.And yet Reiner found himself not giving a damn as he pushed forward, fueled by rage,hatred, anger all directed at the titans that blocked his and his comrades path, and yet it wasn't directed at the titans at the same time.They were mindless beast he knew that, they simply ran on the need to feed, to find a shifter to end their nightmare in that state.YEt no matter how much he told himself this as he slaughtered each titan that managed to avoid being picked off by the abnormal to which he knew Annie, and Bertolt had an idea what that titan really was, though Reiner only cared for one this in this moment...hating himself, suffocating himself in pain, and storm that now raged in his heart, each and every time he heard that abnormals scream, and roars.Making something in Reiner want to keep pushing, to kill every titan that had a part in the overall outcome to Eren's death.

At least that's another lie Reiner told himself as everyone pushed forward following Mikasa, and Armin who both were the same as Reiner, fueled by hatred, and grief.He knew it was his fault, every word Mikasa screamed at him as she broke his nose was true...it was Reiner’s fault that Eren died, it was his fault from the started that any of this was happening.Since day one of their mission it was Reiners fault.

Annie, and Bertolt all but constantly reminded him of this fact, he ran away from Marcel while he was eaten, he forced Annie, and Bertolt to complete their mission or be turned in to the Marleyan government for talk of tression, he made them join,he got close to Eren, loved him, taught him, comforted him, and yet he caused the teens pain five years ago til now...his death, even though the blood of half of the Eldian population in the walls stained his hands.Reiner knew that, even as he crashed into the HQ he knew all the dead bodies of those who dicided to commite suicide were also on his hands.Even as they continued to hear screams from outside of their comrades they left behind to stay as close to the abnormal, everyones blood was on his hands, that even now were steaming as blood from the titans he’s killed evaporated.

Sighing Reiner leaned against a wall farthest from the windows Reiner stared at his hands, than back at Annie and Bertolt who looked at him with concern.He hated seeing that look on their faces, hated feeling like a child, tired of being coddled by people who knew about his and Erens friendship. Yet he wanted that pity from them, to show them he wasn't heartless, that he was truly questioning everything about their mission the same as them, with each scream of a friend they made in training camp, weathered their loyalty to the Marleyan government.Either way Reiner knew at this moment all he wanted to do was scream at the world that took the only person who understood him, even through his lies and half truths.The only person to which Reiner could lower the walls around his personality, the same person to whom he’d at times let sleep in his and Bertolts bunk after a nightmare.Clenching his eyes shut Reiner rubbed his forehead from the strained headache that started to form even now with Jean screaming and beating one of the supply runners to a pulp.Only for Macro to pull him away, Everyone was silent for a while, the only sound being that of the fighting outside, the screams of titans.Everyone knew they were met with a new challenge a new dilemma as Armin talked to the supply teams who were still huddled in a corner, waiting for death.The more Armin talked to the supply runners the more clearer it became to the others that they need some other kind or merical to even get their supplies or gas, and blades.That was if they could figure out how to survive killing the titans that made their way into the supply room, when many of them were all out of gas, some even blades were worn down to the triggers.Some even needed new ODM gear in general.

Even now though, Armin had a determined, calculated look to him, as he ushered everyone out of the room they stood to the officers strategy room.Where he desperately tore through drawers of records, maps of old plans of attack...ect.It wasn't til Mikasa calmly pulled out a map from a table nearby.

“Armin, is this the map to the supply room?” Mikasa asked as she pushed everything from the main strategy table to the floor before laying out the large layout map.Armin quickly looked over seeing the map, nodding Armin rushed to the table and began explaining their plan of attack, to reclaim at least to supply room from the titans.Reiner tried his best to focus on Armins strategies, and plan for them to reach the supply room,to reclaim it.Though Reiner couldn't focus on the blonds plan, just how could Armin and Mikasa be so calm,and collected when their friend was killed?! Reiner wanted an answer but knowing it would only result in him getting almost killed by Mikasa, he stood back and watched as Armin,Jean,Marco, and Mikasa tried to plan out their attacks. Sighing Reiner walked out of the room feeling the anger and heartbreak start to take its toll after a good hour of him keeping it buried deep.

Shutting the door Reiner leaned against it his fistes clenched, as the tears rolled down his face at the memories he and Eren shared.The memories that held happiness, jokes, and...love even;Now only hurt and caused the platinum blonde pain,caused him to choke down his sobs and cries as he leans against the door, to which opens to reveal Armin there along with everyone else who starred at him in shock.Quickly Reiner wiped his tears away before anyone could ask him anything Reiner started to make his way to the supply rooms lift, knowing it was where everyone else was heading.No one questioned him, thank whoever was out there for that, yet Reiner felt the stares of everyone behind him as he started to help those who were struggling with the guns.He felt the stares from Annie,and Bertolt, he knew they’d pull him aside to ‘talk’, he knew better than that he knew it would end up with Annie beating him to a pulp as Bertolt just watched.So for now in his desperate attempt at ignoring his grieving heart, and fear of the consequences Reiner turned his head to them and glared at them, which to his surprise made Bertolt jump while Annies eye widened a bit…

‘Good they can go to hell’ Reiner growled in his head as he turned back to the gun in his hands.See that it was pretty old, unused which was expected of the military here, why learn to fire a gun if you're fighting giant monsters...yeah.giant monsters.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

‘Just Giant monsters’ 

Was what he’d say if it wasn't for what he was seeing in front of him,as he watched as the ‘abnormal’ titan was fighting even without arms as its ribs broke one by one from the extra weight of the titan in its mouth.Annie,Bertolt, and Reiner all stared in complete shock as did everyone around the, Jean,Mikasa,Armin.All stood back in shock as they watched the titan used the other one as a way of attack to get the others off of its tail.Reiner watched in shock as the titan let its now fresh kill go from its mouth, that started to steam as blood dripped from its mouth and teeth, it stared at them all before rearing its head back letting out the loudest scream Reiner heard from a titan that wasn't the female titan.As it screamed Reiner watched as its body fell to the ground, its neck started to steam, just as the titans now motionless 15 meter body feel to the ground.

“What was that about helping us?Listen in the end its just another titan-”Jean stated until he too froze as he watched the nape of the titan rip open revealing a person's body…

Reiner felt his whole world freeze, the once warm, humid air around them now turned cold, none changing as he stared at the person emerging from the titan,Watched at the muscles ripped from their face, from the fresh scars under their eyes.Reiner watched as the short brown hair was pushed away from their face due to the steam, Reiner wanted nothing more than to scream, to cry out of relief as Mikasa dove down to conform everyone's suspicions.They watched as she carried the body of the person to the roof they were all standing on top of the HQ. Reiner fell to his knees seeing who it was in Mikasa’s arms, the brown hair, the tan skin, the scares under their eyes, Reiner wanted to cry as he watched Armin and Mikasa sob as they held onto the person they all thought was dead.

There passed out with titan shifting scars on his skin was Eren Yeager, Reiner was both relieved that Eren was alive, more than that he was beyond happy, yet his fear of what this meant for their mission as marian warriors, what Annie, and Bertolt would do now that Eren was here, a titan shifter, of one of the nine that was stolen from the marian government.Reiner made his decision as he made he way to Eren,Mikasa, and Armin, calmly Reiner kneeled down , and took Erens other hand into his, intertwining his fingers with Erens.Tears whalded up in his eyes as he pulled Eren's hand to his lips, as Reiner finally broke down, sobs from the large male were heard as everyone including Annie,Bertolt,Jean, Mikasa, nad Armin listened and watched.Mikasa pulled Reiner closer to Eren along with Armin as the three cried over the one they cared for.The sounds of sobs, tears, and pure happiness of Erens living body infront of them, his heart beating, his shallow breaths as they held onto his unconscious body.Reiner looked down at Eren seeing the peaceful look of him, and in a way Reiner was seeing the true Eren that he should have seen from the very beginning, from the start, the pure beauty of his skin,his hair, the scares that were highlighted by the afternoon sun, if only his eyes were open Reiner would have stopped breathing from the sight of those emerald green eyes staring back at him.Reiner could already see the surprised look on Eren's face as he tried to look away, to pull away from the crowdedness of the group clinging to him.And that made Reiner smile more as he held onto the burnett's body.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

They knew though, it was to much to hope for that moment of peace to last, as they made there way up the wall, to which Reiner helped Mikasa to bring Eren up as well.The task being more tricky than hard, but once they all made in ontop of the wall they saw the captain of the garrison along with soldiers with guns and swords drawn.HIs heart dropped as Eren was pulled from his arms by Mikasa who nodded as she pulled Eren against her body, Armin standing in front of them.Yelling insured as the guards eyes widened at sight of the scars on Eren's cheeks start to steam, healing as fast as possible.

“Arckerman step away from that monster!, hand him over and we won't have any problems!”the Captain yelled, Reiner attempted to step in to protect the three, to try and protect them.But he was pulled away by Annie who quickly covered his mouth,eyes widened Reiner stared at the two as they silently told him to be quiet.

“With respect sir, fuck you!” Mikasa yelled as she held Eren even tighter 

“Miss.Ackerman do you have any idea what it is you are doing!you and mr.Arlert here in clear attempt of moutany! A clear threat to humanity is right there in your hands and you clearly have lost your mind!” the Captain yelled, his soldiers taking a step forward.Armin quickly stepped forward, his hands up in the air,

“Sir, permission to speak!”Armin yelled,the tension on the wall was growing,

even Mikasa could see that these people wouldn't listen to them, not now or ever.She knows these kind of people, these kind of people are the kind of people to prosecute her father for being part of a family line.Though she knew talking to reach an agreement would be the only way of any of them making it off this wall, into safe territory, a way to keep Eren safe, even if it was only for a moment, she’ll take any chance of either of them to survive.Looking over to Reiner who was tensing in on himself, Mikasa watched as Annie and Bertolt looked at her,Eren, and Armin.She found it weird that Annie mainly looked at eren.Turning back around Mikasa watched as Armin yelled for them to at least give them a chance to explain the situation, to excuse Reiner,Annie,Bertolt, and Jean, to only take him,Mikasa and Eren.To which the captain reared back as if they punched him, but once one of the soldiers walked up to him,

“Sir with respect it would probably be better to move the discussion off the walls, we’d be more useful on the ground then here, if the beast decides to fight back” the shorter white hairs lady told her captain, and she held onto her blades tightly glaring at Eren.

“Very well then, Arckerman,Arlert bring Yeager over the wall, try anything and well kill you onsight!, and you four get over that wall and get first aid, Rose be damned if you make the citizens even more scared with your blood covered faces!” the captain yelled.

Mikasa, Armin, and Eren were forced to proceed over the wall to be questioned, the look of murder on Mikasa’s face when one of the soldiers tried to take Eren out of her arms.But this made Reiner relieved that Eren was going to being out of Annie, and Bertolts reach for the moment.Reiner turned to them seeing as they to fellowed Jean over the walls where the soldiers retreated too, waiting for orders from the higher ups.Many were screaming,crying, some getting limbs cut off due to the severity of infection, or to many shattered bones.Many were lied on the ground bodies covered with thin blackets, their jackets over their faces...dead there were so many. Turning to Jean Reiner watched alongside Annie,and Bertolt as MArco ran up to Jean jumping into his partners arms, both comforting each other as the other cried from the news they were receiving. Sighing Reiner turned to Annie who huffed before grabbing Reiner by his jacket and pulled him and Bertolt in a secluded area.

“You two, do you two have any idea what this means! Reiner your boyfriend is a shifter!did you know this and kept it from us to keep him safe, and Bertolt did you know of this!”Annie scowled as she leaned against the wall of a building.

“Annie, I'm pretty sure Reiner didn't know that Eren...was a shifter, either way, why does it matter we almost have Wall Rose, why now should we worry about being discrete?” Reiner was shocked, never has bertolt ever talked like this, he was always a shy guy, kept to himself, could this mission be getting to him as well?Reiner looked at Annie who sighed,

“You’re right,either way this only means we have more work to do know, we have to find the founder, and get Eren out of here and bring him to Marley” those last words shook Reiner.Take eren to Marley?! Was Annie crazy! There was no logical way they could make it to where they were now back then Marley, with both the founder and Eren.and Even if they could would Reiner allow himself to stand back and watch as Eren was taken to Marley, to be fed to some new Warrior candidate?Did Eren even know he had the power to even shift in the first place,

“Reiner!” looking up he saw Bertolt and Annie staring at him,

“Reiner, we know that you and Eren are close, but Reiner you do realize that if we don't hurry up with our mission that Marley will send, Zeke right? We all know Zeke wouldn't be merciful either, he’d kill way more of these Eldians as possible.Reiner we know that Eren is important to you, we know how you two feel for one another but, Reiner is he really more important than youre family?More important than our families?!”Annie spoke, her voice broken now, watching as the realization was being placed back into Reiners eyes, that right, his family, his aunt,uncle,cousin,mother all of them were still waiting for them.

And yet Reiner felt like he was stabbing Eren in the back, which he was, he was going to hurt Eren way more to just snatch him away from his family, his friends.the only world he knew of, just to take him to a corrupted government who would tourchure him than feed him to a kid.These thought made Reiner want to throw up, sighing Reiner leaned against the wall across from Annie and Bertold before sliding down it.

“Can I at least try and get Eren to come willingly?Please at least till we find the founder too, just Bertolt,Annie please i need more time”Reiner never begged, and surely never to them.Reiner was always tense,by the code of Marleyan warriors, and yet here he was on the dirty ground, his face just now healing from his broken nose, just now he went back to is ‘normal’ self.But now here he was begging for more time with Eren, more time to charrush Eren, to love Eren.They knew what the Marleyans would do to Eren if they brought him back, they knew what would happen to them if they came back empty handed.

“sure,Reiner until we find the founder…”

“Thank you Annie, thank you-”

  
  


Soon everything was lit up as the sound of thunder was heard, as were the screams of every soldier and citizen.Without thinking Reiner ran out of the alley hearing the yelling from Annie,Bertolt, and Jean as they all followed after him.As he used his ODM gear heading towards the area that they heard the thunder.Reiner felt the wind turn sour as they neared the location, seeing the steam, hearing the yelling of soldiers who desperately tried to figure out what was happening.Reiner landed on a roof near the clearing where a giant partshanly formed titan was its eyes moving around frequently before rolling back, than steam poured from the nape, Reiner barley saw any movement as he saw a person climb down from the titan.Looking around he spotted the captain talking to the other soldiers the sound of swords being drawn, guns being loaded, as the sound of heavy gear being dropped was heard, All he could do was watch as Armin emerged hands up in a surrender.

“You stop right there!” the captain of the garrison screamed his faced turning red from anger,

“Eren isn't an enemy of the human race! We wish to disclose all of the knowledge we acquired about the titans!”Armin yelled back, Reiner stood shocked

‘What did Armin mean by that,does Eren know about MArley, does he know everything?!’

“It's meaningless to beg for your lives! He revealed his true form before our eyes what more do we need to know, hes here to kill us all, he is probably responsible for the colossus and armoured titan five years again,he’s working for them, a double agent!”The captain yelled, Armin screamed at this point, so much Reiner,Annie,Bertolt, and Jean all thought the teen was going to loose his voice defending his friend,

“Are you out of your minds he's not working for those monsters, his mother and father died because of those beasts!Everyone saw what Eren did, he didn't attack us, he saved us!Other titans saw Eren as nothing but prey as well, even more than us humans!No matter how long we stand here and biker the truth still stands!Erens innocent!”Armin breathe heavily as the soldiers started to lower their guns, started to doubt their captains mind in this moment.They all thought everything was resolved until the captain yelled orders,

“Prepare to attack, don't believe anything these beasts are saying their with that monster,here to kill us humans, nothing more or less!”The tension was growing as soldiers drew their weapons, their guns,cannons, and swords ready for the order to kill.Armin looked back seeing Eren and Mikasa smiling at him,

‘They truly believed in him, they really believed he could save them?’

Turning back towards the circle of soldiers, Armin saluted the best he could as he started to shake with anger and determination to save his family,

“As a soldier I vowed long ago to dedicate my heart to the recovery of the human race!If my life ends while keeping that vow, I have no complaints!But if you combine his titan with our military forces we might be able to retake Trost, and even wall maria!For the glory of the human race,i beg you!in the moments i have left before i die!let me know his strategic value!” As he screamed everyone heard his voice begin to give, yet he kept going, kept fighting,kept salueing.

Yet the captain still raised his hand, only for it to be grabbed, an old man spoke,

“Sand down, i don't think i have to explain how unhonorable it is to kill a fellow soldier who gives a great salute with his whole heart and life in it, do i?”

“C-commander Pixis!”The old man glared at the captain before turning his attention the Armin,Eren,and Mikasa as the steam cleared,

“I have a feeling it would be worth our while to listen to what these kids have to say.Don't you agree captain?”The captain looked down face frozen in fear,

“y-yes,sir”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	6. 𝓕𝓲𝔁𝓮𝓭 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓷

<~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner stood there on that roof for what felt like eternity, watching was Mikasa, Armin, commander Pixis all held Eren up towards the top of the wall.He wanted nothing more than to rush in after Eren, to be sure he was alright, to be there for him even if he couldn't guide him through the exhaustion, and memory loss that Eren may be experiencing.

To simply be next to Eren once more during this very confusing position, there was the Warrior in him that screamed for Reiner to rush up those walls to get answers from Eren by force, to kill him. Trying as hard as he could Reiner blocked that part of him, shaking away the brainwashing.

Any thoughts of the mission the best he could, trying to focus on Eren's well being, turning around Reiner saw Jean,Annie,and Bertolt all starting to head back to the soldier area of Rose’s inner gate. 

They waited, listening in on the conversations of those around them, as they cried, desperately trying to leave only to get threats of being killed for deserting the battlefield during their battle against the titans. Tension only got worse when the commander stood atop that wall, staring down at his soldiers.

All them looking like ants, trapped in a beetle’s trap, ready to be eaten or stepped on.Pixis stared down at the scene of desperate teens crying for their families, their loved ones, crying for some miracle to save them from seeing a titan ever again. He knew they had a plan, a miracle, who stood back behind him a young teen only 15 years old, fresh out of training, now stood beside Pixis as the only hope of winning at the very least one battle against these giants.

To give humanity its hope and spirit back, in the very least, Turning back around Pixis pulled out his flask of Whiskey one more time, taking a long swig before placing the old worn flask back into his inner pocket. Clearing his throat Pixis took a deep breath as he let out the loudest shout that even Eren’s heard, even louder than instructor Keith’s;

“ATTENTION!” Eren had to almost cover his ears from the volume that was used, still he tried his best to listen in to what the commander was saying,

“I will now explain our strategy to recapture Trost district!! Our goal is to plug the hole in the now broken gate!!”

Everyone stared at the commander like he lost his mind, and possibly the commander did,Reiner stared over to Marco who was clenching Jeans hand in his, as his entire body shook of fear.Even Reiner was shocked at this so called ‘plan’, just how were they going to achieve that?! Glancing over to his side he saw Bertolt and Annie bother string shocked as well, they too could not even figure out just how insane this commander was, the only feasible way for them to even come close to getting that plan to work was for eren...to shift.Turning his head quickly to the wall Reiner stared in shock at he watched Eren walk up next to the commander, sailing.Time stopped, as did any other sound that wasn't Reiner’s heart pounding in his ears.Looking up at Eren he could barely see any of his features, all he knew was that Eren was there, saluting, standing completely calm on the outside,yet Reiner felt Eren's doubt in his ability, his fear, and determination from where Reiner was leaning against the wall.

Only catching bits and pieces here and there from what every other soldier was saying, while Reiner stood frozen to the wall he was leaning on.

“That bullshit, a cover there's no way-”

“What does he mean to distract the titans!-”

“Haul a bolder on his shoulder what the hell! There's no possible way Yeager could even do that!”

“Are they trying to kill us!Fuck this, im leaving-”

“No you're not! I will cut you where you're standing! Coward!”

All hell broke loose, people were walking away as some were getting threatened by the higher officers for desertion. Marco was almost stabbed through by one of these frantic soldiers, but lucky for him Jean was there to punch the soldier away from his partner who held Jeans arm out of fear.

“All those who want to leave can! And will not be punished for their fear of the titans! But I implore you to think of this! Would you want your loved ones to see what you saw today?!Would you truly be sparing them or simply comforting them and yourself during the last moments of all humanity's life, or are you going to stand here today, against these beasts! And help us to prevent those we cherish the horrors that these Titans have shown all of us this day and that day five years ago! The choice is yours, and yours alone!” 

Silence spread through the sea of soldiers who stood frozen, Reiner watched as some cried, clenching their chests, some clenching lockets, rings, even sketches of their family smudging them more. And others, clung to others, Reiner saw this as Marco clenched Jeans jacket as he shook in the arms of jean who pulled Marco in for a kiss their tears falling as they pressed their foreheads together, both smiling holding each others hands. Loving each other in what seemed to be their final moments, oh how true he was, and how much Reiner screamed for it to be more lies.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Revisiting these memories as he held Marco down who screamed, cried for Jean, for answers, for someone to listen; for someone to save him. Screaming for Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt to just stop what they were doing and talk to him...to not kill him. Reiner watched as Marco was killed in front of them by a titan, listened to the bones being chewed, the screams only died down as Marcos died.Reiner stood there, feeling a hand on his shoulder as he cried, he could’ve sworn he heard Erens cries, heard the desperation in his voice, even feeling the unbearable feeling of hatred...no worse feeling of betrayal.All while Reiner watched in horror as a person he trained with for three years, ate with,joked with, and even help was killed in front of him by a titan.

The same monsters that all Eldians had inside of them, waiting to devour them some day.And to Reiner that day was when he was twelve.

Even now he knew he was a monster, he was worse.He was a devil on Marley’s lease, that never broke even when him, Annie, Bertolt and Marcel were released on this island of titans, even when he watched Marcel get eaten. They knew they were property of Marley here to kill their own people.To please Marleyans, even their own parents wanted all this blood.Reiner didn't though, Annie didn't, Bertolt pleaded that claim as well.

And yet they all stood there and watched as their friend was killed because of them all.

The feeling of guilt worse than any punishment they had to endure for years on Marley.And yet was Paradis any better? Even now the king watched as his people were being killed by mindless titans that he could easily stop.Watched as his people begged for answers, begged for hope from their king yet none came. Reiner glanced over at Annie, and Bertolt who also had tears in their eyes knowing this mission would only get worse from here, they’ve now killed one of their friends, just how many will survive when this was all over?How many more will they all kill for Marley?

As they flew through the air they watched as Eren’s titan closed the gate. In a way this was their way to get rid of the monstrous act that they all committed moments ago, this was their retaliation against Marley.Eren will stay here, give people here hope, while the three looked for the founder, if they can get the founder there maybe a chance for them to keep everyone on this island safe.Even if it was a moment.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The feeling of cool air on his smoldering skin was a relief that lasted for what seemed like forever as Erens heavily eyelids opened up,staring up at the sky, the tones of pink,purples and reds were painted on the sky, the clouds seemingly to part to away more of the beauty to be seen.Eren wanted to lat on the cool stone ground and watched to sky in pure peace forever.To forget the painful screams of titans, forget the pain in his heart at the thought of his friends putting their lives on the line to protect him...a monster, a beast, a titan of all things.

Yet that euphoric feeling stopped when a green flashed passed the sky, Eren struggled to turn his head that was being held up by Armin.Eren’s never realized just how heavy his head was till now, as he tried his hardest to stay awake enough to simple see the cloak, to simply satisfy his burning curiosity of who it was that flew in to the chaos that was now contained in the district of Trost. Only for his eyes to drop more as he struggled to make out the branch emblem on the cape, only to struggle more to form words, like speaking through deafening darkness that now was creeping closer as Eren's eyes closed;

“Wings of Freedom”...

It was the pain that woke Eren up, the pain in his head,face, gut, everything was painful even breathing. But no matter how much he tried to open his eyes they just wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he wanted to open his eyes they stayed shut.The pain continues, to the point where Eren’s mind started to clear; As did his vision, his eyes were open this whole time.

The pain being that of captain Levi of the survey corps beating the shit out of Eren, while Eren stained kneeling on the ground now his head held to the floor.A moment of peace as Eren panted for air to fill his burning lungs, the cuts, the scraps, he felt them cold down as steam filled his vision while Eren tried his hardest to at the very least take in his surroundings.

Vomit rose up his throat seeing the steam, watching as the blood that was once on the court rooms' pristine floors were now evaporating off them...like titans blood.The vomit that Eren tried to hold back was now all over the floor, Eren screamed out of rage, and anger at this all being reality.

This was all real, it wasn't fake, wasn't some nightmare, all of it real. He was going to be killed, Eren yelled out of pain at the sudden pain of his hair being pulled upwards by the captain.Green eyes met steel blue at glared at Eren, before they turned to the Mp’s that Eren just now noticed were pointing their guns at Eren, and only Eren, looking at him like he was a wild beast, a monster...they were in the right, Eren isn't human anymore.

“I can keep this brat in check, and like commander Erwin said, this, filthy brat can help humanity and the survey corps reclaim wall Maria...But if Yeager here loses control like he did in Trost i will not hesitate to put him down!” Eren through his tears watched as Levi yelled to those in the room, mainly the MPs that held their guns up ready to fire at any moment.

Eren struggled to look up at premier Zackly, who stared down at Eren, his hands intertwined with the other, his face deep in thought.Silence filled the room, Eren sighed in relief when his head was finally let go out of the iron grip of Captain Levi.

“Commander Erwin of the survey corps?”

“Yes sir” a deep voice spoke, glancing over Eren saw the commander himself, saluting, waiting for the question.

“How can I, not all of humanity, rest assured that Eren Yeager here won't betray humanity? Won't you say ‘lose control’?” Zackly spoke his voice raspy and sternly, it shook Eren to the core, the pause was short but he was hoping whatever happened that Eren would survive.

“Sir, if we were to take Mr. Yeager here into the survey corps custody, we would have Humanity's strongest, Levi keep a close eye one Yeager, rest assured that Levi would not hesitate to put Yeager done if he steps one toes out of line, and as for betraying humanity sir? According to his fellow cadets and instructors Eren is nothing more than loyal to humanity to the core” 

Eren watched, waited for the Premier to come to his judgement, Eren didn't need to know the MP’s case for him, he knew his best chance of survival is for him to join the scouts, help them...but it was all up for the Premier to decide not Eren.Zackly nodded before sighing leaning back into the soft chair that overlooked the courtroom. Picking up his mallet, he looked at Eren who stared at him the eyes filled with tears, fear, and determination, sighing Zackly raised the mallet rubbing his eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

“Eren Yeager of the 104th cadet training corps will be handed to the Scouting regiment, under the surveillance and guard of Captain Levi, Eren Yeager and his abilities will be tested on the 57th exploration, from there and from how well that expedition will decide whether he’s truly the hope we’ve all been waiting for, dismissed!”Zackly yelled slamming the mallet down before he stood up handing Erwin the paperwork, before leaving the courtroom.

Eren gasped to breath, as the chains were uncuffed from around his wrist, It was just than did Eren look over the crowd on the scouts side and saw Mikasa,and Armin. Who stared at him as Eren was pulled out of the courtroom escorted by Captain Levi, and two others. Eren wanted to yell out to his friends but was guided out of the courtroom.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Armin had to quiet literally pull Mikasa out of the building towards the wagon that was waiting for them, to bring them to their cleaning duties in Trost.THe ride was tense that was for sure, but Armin understood how Mikasa felt.He too was worried for Eren, they never had to be this far from one another before, never have they had to leave his side to random strangers.Glancing at Mikasa he saw the scar that was on her cheek, saw the worry in her eyes, as they stared at the courthouse until it was out of view.

Slowly Armin placed his hand onto Mikasa’s, grabbing her attention from her deep thoughts.Staring into her eyes Armin smiled,

“Its going to be alright Mikasa, Erens in safe hands, alright the least we can do is go back and tell the others of his safety, maybe you can even apologize to Reiner?”Armin laughed as Mikasa’s face turned sour at the mention of Reiner,

“Hell no, that bastard he’s so lucky Erens still alive or-”Mikasa stopped mid sentence at the feeling of Armin's hand squeezing hers,looking down she smiles, looking back at Armin who shrugged,

“I know Mikasa, but still he has a right to know Eren’s safe, you saw how devastated he was at the sheer mention of Eren being dragged to the interior for his prison sentence”Armin continued to hold Mikasa’s hand, running his thumb over the swollen knuckles that belonged to Mikasa. Mikasa nodded before placing her head on Armins shoulder.

“I know, its just i worry for Eren so much,Armin i promise our mother that i’d protect him no matter what, how can we be sure he wont do anything stupid without up there with him?” Mikasa’s body started to tremble to which Armin quickly responded with pulled her into an embrace,

“I don't know what he might be going through Mikasa but we’ll be there for him in one week, we’ll just have to wait.”Clenching onto Armins shirt Mikasa nodded,

“One week?”she uttered the softest sounding voice Armin had ever heard her speak,

“One week, see not that long, the least we can do during that one week is reassure everyone that Eren's alive, and safe in the scouts, right?” Armin repeated back to Mikasa who sighed at the feeling of her hair being played with back Armin,

“Right, thank you Armin,thank you”

Armin smiled as he stared out the side door of the wagon, seeing them nearing the outer gates of the interior, seeing the sun setting over the wall,looking down at Mikasa, he saw she was passed out in his arms, sleeping soundly.

“No need to thank me Mikasa” He smiled as he continued playing with her jet black hair, watching as the stars slowly appeared in the sky.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	7. 𝓕𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓼 𝓘𝓰𝓷𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓭

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Nearing the ruins of Trost, seeing the last of the titans inside the walls being cut down, made many gain hope back.Armin could see that as he and Mikasa walked through the city, watching as bodies were thrown in wagons.Many though were unrecognizable, even the clothes they wore being to drenched in blood to know which regiment they belonged too.Armin knew there were many lost in retaking Trost, and he knew it was due to his plan. 

Though it did win Trost back, it gave those who died meaning; Or at least that’s what Mikasa told him countless times as they helped clean up the streets, trying to not puke their guts out as they were elbow deep in titan vomit. Elbow deep in a mass of fused corpses of their fellow comrades, Armin struggled the most as he pulled out a body of a small girl, his face completely melted away, the muscles only being strands hanging from where the eyes used to be.She still clenched a hold of a porcelain doll...just how did them winning Trost help these people now?They were still dead, were still eaten by titans, still suffered...how.was.it.worth it?!

Armin clented onto the doll that fell from the dead little girls hand, it's only porcelain face breaking from when armin picked it up.He stayed kneeled there staring at the doll, and the massive fleshy mass of vomit in front of him, trying his best to get out of his head.To think of anything remotely positive as he sat there,It was only when he felt a slight nudge that Armin finally reacted to what was happening around him.Looking behind him he sees Mikasa her bottom half of her face covered by her red scarf, her gloved hands steaming as the last bit of titan vomit started to evaporating.

She stood there looking down at Armin who was holding a small doll, a girls corpse in front of him.Mikasa want to pull him into a tight embase and yet she knew he needed his space, just seeing her there Mikasa knew that Armin saw the pain she also felt see all these bodies, all these people. She knew this was hard for everyone, but in those short moments of silence the two exchanged between each other was the moment the most grieving, heart shattering scream erupted throughout the city.In an instant Mikasa, and Armin knew that scream, they knew that voice that yelled they knew in that moment not everyone close to them made it out of this unscathed.The two didn't care in that moment as they ran towards the screaming, Armin letting the rest of the little girls doll fall to the ground, shattering the rest of the dolls head…

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The screams ripped throught the city, as Reiner,Annie, and Bertolt stood there in shock as Jean sat on the ground clenching onto the half eaten body of Marco.His face, his bodie was all bitten in half.That moment if it wasnt for Jean hugging the dead corpse of his lover, Reiner wouldnt have given the body a second glance as they through more than enough bodies into the wagons.He wouldnt have felt this sick, this guilty, this disgusted his himself, with Bertolt, and Annie.With them living, breathing, while Marco...the most kindest person either of them knew in training was dead, his body half gone, as his organs were laying on the ground, as Jean grieved, screamed, and begged for it all to be a nightmare.For himself to wake up and be with Marco again.A wish Reiner wanted, he wanted to go back, to not have held Marco down, to not have just left him to die.Just because of their fucking mission.

Even the scouts, and garrison Soldiers stared at the scene, the scouts staring with pitting, seeing the heartbreaking scene they’ve all scene countless times before repeating here of all places.Watching as the other lover held the corpse of his lover, while being stained in blood, and the organs of his lover all him his hands.No one moved, no one spoke, as the screams continued, the begging for this all to be a horrible dream to end repeated over and over again. Everyone watched as Jean broke down, in front of them, watched as he grieved.They stood still yet, as Mikasa, and Armin showed up without Eren.Watched as Jean had to be pulled away from his lover's corpse, held back by Mikasa, and Armin.

Reiner watched as Jean even begged for death, begged to be with Marco.Reiner watched as Annie, and Bertolt walked away while he stood there, and watched as Jean tried to run after the wagon that now held Marcos corpse, as it continued to the HQ where all the bodies were to be cremated to prevent an outbreak of illness.Before he knew it Reiner stood there alone, his hands covered in blood both real, and fake.Stood there was the sky began to set, as the sky gave way to the night sky, the stars. As they were gathered to the HQ to watch the ceremony of their comrades bodies being set ablaze.

Reiner kept his eyes on the fire, while he heard the much more quiet cries from Jean as he held Marcos patch in his hands.His hands stained and coated in ashes of his lover that by Jeans begging and pleading was given his own fire to burn in.Reiner saw Mikasa pull Jean into a tight embrace, while Armin placed a hand on Jeans shoulder.Comforting him, slowly Reiner walked over, saw he too comforted Jean as he spoke… his voice wavering at the memories of him Annie, and Bertolt being the ones to kill Marco,

“Jean I wanted to let you know that Marco always talked about you, he loved you so much and i know for a fact that he fought hard, he fought to get back to you” 

Reiner spoke as flashes of Marco begging Reiner to just talk, to just let him go.To give him a chance, that he wanted to see Jean one more time, to just tell Jean that he loved him.Marco fought so hard, and Reiner left him to die.

‘You killed him, you killed a devil aren't you proud?mother would be proud?’ the voice mocked,Reiners eyes only watered more at those thoughts,

‘They weren't wrong? I’ll always be a cry baby, an eldian on a marleyan leash.but it was wrong about one thing, i'm not proud, i'm not happy, my disgusted, all i see is a murderer, these hands belong to a killer.a weapon of marley. A broken weapon at that.’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Leaving Mikasa, and Armin to join the scouts was the hardest thing he’s had to do.He wasn't used to not having them around at all, it was way to quiet in the old Scouting regiment HQ.Way to quiet in the basement where he was to stay chained while he slept.The old stone walls and floors didn't give much of a comfort to Eren, as he stared up at the stone ceiling in his room, trapped in his head as well as another cell, in a different place in the walls...trapped. Even now though, while he layed in bed, staring up at the cold ceiling in a colder cell, Eren couldn't help but worry...Worry for his family, worry for his friends, his comrades, hell even worry for...Reiner.

Simply thinking the name of the stronge blonde that he used to be so close with a couple weeks perire of the incident that happened between him and Reiner.They used to be so close, and yet Eren felt even more distant to Reiner, to him self even.All these memories that flased him his head, incomplete or long forgotten Eren’s heart hurt thinking of them even now.The memories of Reiner helping him up after a horrible fall from ODM training, how Him and Reiner would comfort eachother when the other had a nightmare.How they’d talk when instructor Kieth was looking, when they’d even sneak in the others bunk after one of them had a flashback to when wall Maria was taken.Eren remembered telling Reiner about his father, about his mother how his family adopted Mikasa, how Eren after being trapped in the situation of finding Mikasa had to murder three grown men to save Mikasa’s life.He told Reiner all his secrets, all that he thought he knew about himself, in exchange Eren listened to Reiners stories, listened to his sobs.And even now Eren wanted nothing more than to talk to Reiner...knowing that the other wouldnt want him anywhere near him.Not after what he did to Reiner that night after graduation, not after he ruined their friendship and trust like that,not after Eren pushed his farther away, out of anger and heartache.

Even now Eren felt the tears of the entire weight of guilt finally break free from its cell.Eren cried as the weight of being a titan was poured onto him, this...whatever was wrong with Eren, how he came to get this power.Eren wanted nothing more than to scream, at the seer disgust he was feeling for himself in that moment grew even more, the weight of being “humanities hope” weighted on him mastering his abilities.The responsibility of being able to turn into a titan placed on him was suffocating him.Eren felt it, like a burning hatred for whoever did this to him.Eren laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, crying in silence as to not alert captain Levi or the other Scouts of his weakness.Eren laided there staring at the cold stone of the cell as sun light started to slowly peer through the creaked of the stone nearest to the ceiling.

And it wasn't till the sun lit danced on the cold stone ceiling above his head did Erens, now bloodshot eyes shut for at the ever least three hours of sleep he so desperately needed.

The sleep didn't last long at all, before Eren knew it he was being shaken away,his eyes opening slowly as to see who was shaking him awake.Only to see a raven haired male right there unlocking his chains.

  
  


“Yeager if your wake get up and dressed, brat” Hearing the deep voice caused Eren to sit up right away, 

“Y-yes sir, sorry!” Eren nervously shouted,

“No need to shout, shitty brat, hurry up, get dressed, breakfast is being made, we have a shit ton of cleaning to do before we go to fetch whatever idiots are joining the scouts” Levi spoke as he rubbed his forehead before leaving Erens cell in the basement.

Sitting up in his bed Eren looked over at the small desk they gave him to write his reports when ever he gets those, and there where he left them, his uniform, well a new one at that.One with the Scouts emberdery on it, the blues, and white, and the green cape, Eren smiled happily as he started to get dressed, it wasn't til he was finished when hes thoughts caught up to him.

“Wait, fetching new recruits?!” Eren yelled before he ran towards the stairs out of his cell.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Mikasa stood in the middle of Eren’s ad Armins room in the Trost HQ, staring at the still messy room.Staring at the broken cups, broken basen in the room, clothes littered the room.Sighing Mikasa started to pick up the clothes and broken pieces of glass, flinching when glass pierced through her skin.Throwing the clothes to Erens side of the room, Mikasa breathed in deep before she sat down on Armins bed in the room.Staring at the messy side of the room.Mikasa stared at her hands at the small speaks of blood that started to ooze out of the cuts, and yet she couldn't bring herself to care even after hearing footsteps stop at the door.

“Oh, uh sorry wrong room-”

“Get in here, Reiner” Mikasa growled her eyes glaring through her black hair at the tall blonde in front of her, who looked fairly scared.

“Reiner.get.in.here.now”Mikasa repeated as she started to stand up, to make her way to the blonde, who quickly held on his hands before walking into the messy room.Mikasa watched as he was about to take a seat on Eren’s bed before she snapped, standing up and grabbing the blonde by his green shirt slamming him against the door, slamming it closed.Her eyes glaring death threats into Reiners very soul.

“Woah, woah, M-Mikasa what's gotten into you!” Reiner yelled his once deep voice starting to creak at the soulden actions the shorter, yet stronger woman in front of him, her hands bleeding a bit as the blood oozed into his shirt, bleeding through the fabric.

“You. you're the problem! Bastard, now i could beat you to a paulp, by wall MAria i could kill you in so many ways! But i won't because i know Eren wouldn't want that,not even for some asshole like you! Now Reiner tells me what you know about Eren! What happened to him while he was with you?!” Mikasa yelled pushing the blonde into the wooden door harder,Reiner had both his hands on hers that held his shirt in an iron grip.

“What are you talking about! I don't know anything!” Reiner yelled, the fear in his being rising,

“bull shit! Eren told you everything! What happened to him! He wasn't a titan before, what did he tell you!”Mikasa screamed tears threatening to escape, as a knock was heard at the door.

“Mika, please open the door, let Reiner go” a soft voice was heard, growling Mikasa let go of Reiner before opening the door.To busy not to get killed by Mikasa’s glare Reiner stood in the farthest corner of the room.In walked Armin who looked tired as all hell, the dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible.

“Mikasa you can't do that, i know your worried for Eren but-”

“That bastard knows something, I know it!Eren told him more about his life, and family than even me, his sister! Reiner knows something Armin, Eren was a titan when we were kids, so what happened to him!”Mikasa yelled her hands sore, as the glass that was still embedded in her hands were pushed deeper.

“Mikasa we don't know that! Hell we still don't even know where Eren's dad is, we still don't know why Eren has his key, or when he got that.Reiner wasn't told any of that if Eren can't even remember even getting the key! Mika I know you care for Eren, i do too.But Mika Reiner was just as shocked as the rest of us when Eren came out of his titan” Armin spoke sternly as he gilded Mikasa to Erens bed to which he sat her on, before he turned to Reiner.

“Reiner im so sorry all of this is happening to you.I know you had nothing to do with this, Eren wouldn't want any of his friends to be fighting like this, geez i just hope he's safe right now, Mikasa give me your hands let me see them...please” Armin's attention was put back on Mikasa as the two silently talked with their eyes, Reiner stared at the ground,

“Where’s Eren?” Reiner suddenly asked

“He’s with the scouts right now, he’s safe don't worry, we don't know any more than that sorry Reiner”Armin spoke as he wrapped Mikasa’s hand with a ripped piece of shirt that was on the ground.

“Reiner just tell us this, what happened to you and Eren?” Mikasa asked her voice softer, than Reiner has ever heard it.The Question caused Reiners face to blush, thank god the sun was setting right now,maybe they’ll just think it was the sun's light.

Sighing Reiner made his way to Armin's bed in the room, taking a seat before he started to speak.

“After dinner, i was taking Eren back to your shared room.Everything was fine that was until when i was about to leave, Eren grabbed my shirt, and…”

“And what, reiner” Mikasa spoke, Armin patting his shoulder,

“H-um Eren kissed me, i didn't know how to act, or what to do at all, i-in my...village things between two guys was seen as a reason to kill them-”

“What?! That's old thinking!” Armin yelled, his face angry as Reiner spoke, this shocked Reiner.Wait here.on the island of devils, on Paradis. Relations between two men were normal, it was seen as good?

“Wait what?!”Reiner yelled,shocking Armin, and Mikasa

“Reiner...that's the old time thinking? When the walls were first made, when humanity was about to be wiped out by the titans? Now it's just normal, accepted, safe to love those you love, now they see it as a positive. A way to keep the population down, a safe way for humility to thrive? Why didn't your village tell you those things?”

Mikasa spoke her voice a mix of mad, and sorrow as she stared at Reiner whos face showed more guilt, more grief, as he thought back to when he’d flinch if Eren touched his hand, flinched when Jean and Marco kissed.Not out of Disgust but out of fear for them.Scared they’d be killed for those simple actions.letting out a shaky breath Reiner tried his best not to let out a sob, at the amount of sorrow, and regret he was feeling, more than before, thinking back to when he…

“I-i pushed Eren way, fuck i-i hurt him so, i how could.i’m so sorry, i didnt know, damn it” Reiner breathed shakly as he’s thoughts were over whelmed with regret.and yet a new found purpose, to...to try and fix what he broke.Mikasa stood up as did Armin and both stood infront of Reiner placing their hands on his shoulder, while sitting on Armins bed.Comforting him, a moment ago yelling was being done, threats, screaming, and now they were here trying to make peace, to make things right after hearing Reiner’s side of the story.After he explained his side....Marley could learn alot from these people, to learn to coexist in peace...but Reiner knew that wasn’t possible. Though it gave him hope-

“Hey idiots! Come on the joining ceremony is starting!”

“Yeah come on!”

Conny and Sasha yelled as they ran passed the door, and down the stairs to the wagons.

“Be right there!”Armin yelled back.Standing up Armin as did Mikasa both started to make their way to the door before Mikasa turned to Reiner,

“Hey Reiner you coming?”

Looking up Reiner nodded before standing up, wiping his face of the tears before making his way down the stairs with Mikasa, and Armin.He even sat with the two as they climbed into the wagons, ignoring the looks of Bertolt and Annie.

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The wagon came to a stop in front of the gates that lead to the stage.Night had already fallen, as everyone jumped out of the wagons they followed the instructors who lead them to the large open grounds. Where other cadets stood waiting for the first regiment to get on stage, walking into the group of fellow cadets Reiner stood next to Bertolt who stood straight like Reiner who stared at the stage.

As they waited for the  ceremony  to start Reiner was in a perfect position where the curtains were hiding the backstage.Reiner spotted green capes.Leaning his head to the side more Reiner tried to look closer. Only to see one of the green cloaked people to turn their head.Reiner gasped as he stared at the green eyes, and the brown hair messy, his face being in a curious look, soon turned into a red mess as he laid eyes on Reiner.

Armin wasn't Lying, Eren Yeager was in the scouts, he was safe.He was right there safe, in the scouts. 

The entire time the commander of the scouts, commander smith spoke, Reiner tried to see Eren again, that was until he was elbowed by Annie who glared at him,

“Act normal idiot, remember the plan, block head”

“Annie you mean you really leaving me & Reiner?!” Bertolt whispered his voice wavering.

“Yes, im joining the MP’s as PLANNED , and i suggest you two stick to the plan, remember keep an eye on Eren”

“We will Annie...good luck” Reiner spoke, the tone of his voice begging Annie to find the founder soon, it being the only way to keep Eren safe from Marley.Annie gently punched Reiners shoulder before returning to her pose.Before she left them there in the grounds, as she joined the MP’s and him and Bertolt joined the Scouts.Reiner stood there saluting as he watched as Eren, and the other scouts walked off the stage before getting onto their horses waiting.For them, the new recruits of the survey corps.

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	8. 𝓢𝓱𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓲𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren sat atop of his horse, along with the rest of the scouts, waiting for the ceremony to be over with.His face still red, and burning from seeing Reiner on top of that Reiner seeing him?! Eren in that moment wanted to die when he saw the tall blonde, his stomach jumped, his heart in general stopped beating when his green eyes met with those hazel eyes that held relief.Eren knew he should just forget his feelings for Reiner, just stop having these one sided feelings.

Reiner simply wanted to see if Eren was alright, and in a way Eren was glad that at least their friendship didn't take a nose dive in a titans mouth.Eren was glad...that he could maybe talk to Reiner, but he knew that wasn't possible even if he could, Reiner was probability on his way to the MP’s right now with Annie,Bertolt, even Jean, and Marco.There was no way, not after seeing real titans that any of them would join the scouts.Eren knew this he was glad, but saddened by the selfish thought that at the very least that Reiner would join the scouts.That was simply wishful thinking with neive hope as well.

Eren was glad he could at least see that Reiner was alive, even after that crazy plan to retake Trost Eren worried for the hazel eyed males safety.Now his worries could be set at ease, at least for now.

“Oi Yeager!” Eren’s attention was brought back hearing the captain yelling his name.Turning his head Eren saluted,

“S-sir?” Eren timidly spoke, his voice almost giving out at he made eye contact with the Captain who simply ‘tched’

“Hand out the new recruits' uniforms with Petra, I have to have a word with our great Commander” Levi groaned sarcastically as he moved his horse to where the commander stood next to the stage talking to instructor Keith.

Turning to Petra who simply smiled and shrugged as she climbed off her horse before walking to their wagon that held their supplies of uniforms.Sighing Eren struggled to climb off his horse, his boots getting caught in the stirrup almost causing him to fall off his horse fully, when he felt hands of his waist catching him,

“Wha, thanks-”

“No problem, are you alright?” that voice, deep yet soft, Eren even recognize the gentleness of the hands around his waist.Turning his head Eren came face to face with Reiner who gave him a soft smile.Eren wanted to scream of embarrassment seeing the other males face so close to his, he felt like he was on fire seeing the male.

Reiner on the other hand wanted to laugh at the sheer redness of Eren's face, even seeing a small amount of steam escaping the burnetts face.Reiner gave a soft smile before letting Eren go on the ground, Reiner took a moment to stare at Eren, who was wearing the green cape of the scouts around his shoulders, the hood up over his head.Reiner smiled at Erens red face that he tried to hide, the way the shadows from the cape with the moonlight shining against the area they were in.Stared at the emerald green eyes that stared at his hazel eyes.Reiner soon found himself blushing as Eren spoke; Only to realize he didn't hear anything Eren spoke,

“Ah, sorry Eren could you repeat that?” Reiner asked rubbing the back of his head, Eren stared up at the taller male, and smiled,

‘Old habits die hard i guess, stupid ox’ Eren sighed before he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a boot kicking his back.

“Oww!” Eren stood rubbing his hurting shoulder, looking at Reiner who was wide eyed but in his saluting pose, Eren became a tad bit scared in those short moments, before looking behind him, making eye contact with Captain Levi.

“C-captain Levi, s-sir!” Eren yelled saluting to his best abilities as he stared up at the short cold looking male.

“Yeager, i’m pretty sure i told you to help Petra, not talk to your friends, get back to helping Petra or ill make you clean the HQ all night”Levi spoke in a monotone voice, and watched as Eren quickly yelled a ‘sir’ before he ran off to help pass out the uniforms.Levi later turning his full attention onto the taller male in front of him…

“New recruit what's your name” He uttered a cold command, and yet was surprised when the tall blonde didn't flinch or jump simply stared up at Levi who was on his horses saddle staring down at the hazel eyed male.

“Reiner Braun, Captain Levi sir!” Reiner yelled his fist over his heart tightening,

“Braun, why is it that instead of getting your uniform like all the other good recruits, you decide to harass Yeager?What are your relations with Yeager?” Reiners eyes widened a bit as he thought of his and Eren's relationship, what were they?Friends, comrades or more? Was Eren not angry with him, or was he acting nice in front of everyone to not draw any suspicions on him and Reiner.

“Braun! Answer the question!”Levi scowled, Before Reiner could answer a hand was placed on Reiner's arm, looking down he saw Eren there, face red, hair a mess as the hood to his cape fell off his head.

“Captain Levi, sir, Reiner was just helping me off my horse, i managed to get my boot caught in the stirrup and almost fell” Levi tched, before he started to pull the reins of his horse, turning away from the two, before looking back at them, his eyes narrowed,

“Yeager,Braun, must I inform you that damaged relationships in the scouts will only cause more harm in training, and on missions, I suggest you both talk out your damn problems.And Yeager!”

“Sir!” Eren's face was the most deepest shade of red Reiner had ever seen, as Eren spoke,

“As punishment for intruding in a conversation between a superior officer and a recruide you'll be taking part in Hanji’s titan experiments after dinner report to Hanji, they will inform you on the tests, and Braun for late night training you'll be cleaning the whole fourth floor of the HQ, both of you are dismissed”

“Yes, sir!” Both yelled and watched as the short capin Levi made his way to Hanji who was blabbering to Moblit about the upcoming titan shifting experiments.Hearing Eren groan beside him Reiner glanced at Eren who was now rubbing his face,

“Damn it, guess no sleep for us tonight, huh?” Eren smiled up at Reiner who was both shocked and happy with Eren talking to him,

“Yeah-”

“Eren!” yelling was heard as Eren was tackled in a hug by Mikasa who was joined by Armin, both in their new uniforms, the wings of freedom shown proudly on their jackets and capes.Smiling Reiner lightly touched Erens shoulder before he walked off to grab his own uniform. Before they set off to the scouts HQ,

Eren looked over Mikasa’s shoulder to see Reiner leaving him with Mikasa, and Armin, watching as Reiner fetched his uniform.Smiling softly Eren pulled away from the hug that him, Mikasa, and Armin shared.Yet Mikasa’s hands still on his arm.

“Eren did they hurt you?!” Mikasa asked her voice a whisper as she glared at the short jet black haired captain who sat on his horse watching the three.

“Did they midge bastard hurt you?!”Mikasa’s grip tightened,

“Mikasa calm down, no they didn't hurt me, geez you know they’re more safe than the MP’s right?”Eren asked as he prided Mikasa’s iron grip around his arm away.Armin smiled as he to help Eren out of the caring grip of Mikasa Ackerman,

“Mikasa come on see, Erens safe not a scratch on him.” Eren smiled at the two as they started their banter about Eren while Eren simply felt happy to have his friends with him after all that happened.

“Listen, I better help Petra before Captain Levi yells again, i'll see you guys after dinner?” Eren interjected as he started to walk towards the wagon where Petra was, smiling and handing everyone their uniforms,

“I'm sorry i took so long i didn't know most of my friends joined and-”

“Eren don't worry about it, okay, besides i’m almost done here, we have a couple uniforms left to do.help me with them and i'll take that as pay back”Petra joked laughing at Erens expression.

“Yeah, okay thanks Petra!” Eren smiled as he started to help hand out the uniforms.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

After handing out their uniforms all the new recruits were piled in the wagons that the scouts had brought with them.Reiner sat next to Bertolt who was not in the most happy mood, shoving the taller male with his shoulder, Reiner spoke while staring at Eren who was riding next to Mikasa’s and Armins wagon, smiling, and laughing.

“Bertolt don't worry about Annie she’s safe, hell she’s making this a lot easter for us right?” Reiner asked as he watched as Eren’s attention landed on Reiner and smiled at the blonde before waving at them, before riding to the front where the Captains squad was.BErtolt seeing this frowned,

“Easy for you to say, Reiner, Erens in the same regiment as us, Annies all the way in the capital.”Bertolt pouted as he crossed his arms, pulling the cape closer to his tall frame.

Sighing Reiner looked back to Eren who was talking to one of the squad members, his smile sending butterflies to Reiners stomach,

“No your right, but i have a feeling that Eren isn't going to be as friendly to me once we’re alone, to talk”

“What do you mean?” Bertolt asked looking at the blondes nervous look on his face,

“I just learned that me snapping at him that night was unnecessary, that i could've had something happy for once in my life, at least while we’re here, and i ruined it cause of old ways” Reiners voice deepened with hatred for himself,Bertolt pushed away the thoughts of the mission of Marley, and saw a comrade that he’s trained with for most of their childhood training with now accepting a part of himself that he’s been killed for on Marley.Now here on Paradis finding his true self, his feelings being seen and yet he still struggles with the thoughts of the mission and on the future of what ifs.

Sighing Bertolt hit Reiner upside the head, causing the male to groan, holding his head as he looked over to Bertolt whose arms were crossed.

“Reiner do you love Eren?” Bertolt glanced at Reiner who blushed,

“Yeah b-but the-”

“And you said that you just learned that you're allowed to feel this way towards him here, without worry?”

“Yeah but Ber-”

“Shut up, and listen cry baby” Reiner flinched at this, never has he ever seen Bertolt like this, more stern, it was scary.

“Listen Reiner, i'm not going to say ignore your duties and all, cause lets face it our lives and our families lives are at risk if we do that, but Reiner in this moment, during our time here, ive never seen you this happy, If youre sure this is what you want in life.Reiner just go for it, relish in that feeling, while it lasts okay.Just for once be yourself, not a warrior, not a soldier, just be Reiner Braun a guy who loves Eren Yeager a little suicidal bastard who dragged us all in the scouts with him.” Bertold smiled at Reiner who stared at him wide eyed,

“Bertolt i've never heard you ever talk like this before, you've been hanging out to much with Annie, she’s rubbed off on you” Reiner laughed.This cause Bertolts confident exterior to crumble back to the nervous wreck of the Bertolt Hoover Reiner grew up with.

“W-what no she hasn't!”

“Oh shush you sap for Annie! We’re here” Reiner laughed ruffling Bertolts hair as their wagons and horses broke through the thick forests of trees, revealing a large castle in front of them, its windows all lit up by their oil lamps and touches that were being lit by the scouts that were left behind.

Both of them, including everyone else sat shocked at the large grounded around them and the castle as the horses stopped as did their wagons.Climbing off the wagons everyone grabbed the little bit of personal items they were allowed to bring with them, Reiners attention was on Eren who took the Levi squads horses to the stables not far away.

“All you brats, before you settle all your belongings in the rooms on the second floor, i'll be setting ground rules, but those can wait...Training starts now. So shut your mouths, get your gear on and meet me behind the castle, Yeager when you're done with the horses see Hanji, you have tests to perform, Braun after training youre to clean the fourth floor, dismissed!” Captain levi yelled before he started to walk to the back of the castle.Everyone groaned expect Jean,Mikasa,Armin and Bertolt along with Reiner who sighed as they made their way to the wagon that held everyone's gear, new and all having their names carved into the metal. Jean groaned in disgust seeing his name in the metal,

“This their way to find out who died on missions,bastards” Jean sighed as he started to attach the equipment to his legs before making his way to the stables, Reiner saw this and quickly got his gear one just as Jean entered the stables,Mikasa and Armin saw this and were about to intervene when Reiner quickly made his way to the stables a look of anger and worry on his face as he entered the stables.Where he saw Jean pinning Eren to the wall, Eren's face now bleeding, jean yelling,

“You bastard, why did Marco have to die but you're here alive! Why Yeager tell me!-”

“Jean what the fuck are you doing step away from Eren” Reiner uttered as he pulled Jean away from Eren who was struggling to stand, is nose steaming as did the blood,

“Yeager you monster! You just like those beasts outside the walls! You're the reason Marcos died! To think we consider you a friend and you turn out to be our enemy!” Jean spat at Eren who’s eyes were fogged up with tears as he sat on the ground of the stables, straw biting against his skin as he watched as Reiner threw Jean out of the stables, where everyone was watching, their eyes widened.Reiner didn't care, Eren didn't care as Reiner kneel in front of him pulling out a 'handkerchief' faded and worn, pressing the fabric against the bleeding and steaming nose of Eren.Who simply held Reiners wrist as the other male held the old fabric to Erens nose.Everyone now gone, taking Jean with them, leaving Reiner and Eren alone in the stables. 

“Reiner you don't have to be here, go train with the others before you get in trouble again-”

“Eren please just let me help you this once okay”Reiner begged as he tilted Erens nose up, trying to stop the blood from running down his face.Seeing that Erens abilities were not trained at all. Seeing how his abilities were making the blood evaporate but not healing the bloody nose.

Eren gripped Reiners hand, Tears running down his face, Eren missed this, not the pain, but Reiner being here. In Front of Eren to help him, it hurt seeing someone Eren had come to love be this close and even after his outburst at Reiner, he was still here for Eren.Even Now, 

“Reiner why?” Eren whimpered, holding onto Reiners hand tighty as the other held the fabric to his nose.

“Because, Eren you don't deserve to be treated like a monster, not when you saved so many lives when you sealed the whole.Eren don't take what Jean said to heart-”

“But he’s right, i am a monster, i am like those beasts, i attacked Mikasa and Armin, i would've killed them if- if Armin hadn't woken me up, i'm just another titan to be killed-” Eren stopped when there was a strong grip on his shoulder, pulling him out of the thoughts,

“No! Eren you're not any of that, so what you lost controle for a bit, you gained it back, you saved so many peoples live.More than any of us could.Eren you matter, and this power of yours is just another way for you to save people that you care about!If I were it, I would have a power like yours… i’d save you from even being eaten in the first place.I’d save my friends, my family, people i love, i’d save-”Reiner spoke his voice becoming soft as his and Eren stared at one another, as they held onto each other tightly, the air between them becoming warm as both turned red, as they stared at each other's eyes, watching the other with soft eyes.Reiners hand that was once on Erens should was now on Erens cheek.As Eren sat still holding the fabric to his nose.

‘Was he always this cute?’ Reiner asked himself as he stared at those green eyes,Both beginning to lean forward, Eren and Reiner both losing the ability to breath as they came closer and closer.

‘Is this really happening?!’ Eren screamed as the warmth between them became warmer, their lips so close.But in a moment they pulled away suddenly, as a high pitch yelling was heard,

“Errrrrennnnn! Where are you, we have titans to studyyyyy!”

‘Hanji why?!!!’ Eren yelled in his head as Reiner stood up to his feet, his face red as he held out a hand to Eren, who gladly took it.Reiner helping him up made Erens whole heart stop at the sheer warmth of Reiners hand.His face red and hot Eren pulled the fabric off his nose seeing no more blood on it.

“U-um thanks Reiner, here” Eren spoke awkwardly as he handed the fabric back to Reiner who shook his head,

“N-no you keep it Eren, you never know when you’ll need it, you need it more than me.” A Silence, awkward, yet shy tension filled the air, which only broke when words were finally spoken.

“I should” Both spoke as they looked at the other red faced, hearing the yelling of Hanji getting closer and louder.Reiner smiled rubbing his head,

“I should get to training, um Eren please be careful” Reiner stuttered as he stared at Eren whos eyes almost glowed in the darkness of the stables. Just than Eren smiled before hitting Reiner's arm,

“Dont worry about me you stupid ox! Worry about captain Levi, hurry up, before he hunts you down!”Eren joked smiling, Reiner smirked before ruffling the messy brown hair,

“Worry about yourself you hot-head!” Both red in the face, and smiling as they went off to their separate training sessions. Yet both somehow thinking the same thing as they left the other,

‘So close, damn it Hanji’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Song that calmed my brain while writing this soft chapter-[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCIGciNcCbU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCIGciNcCbU)

Beach house- space song


	9. 𝓢𝓮𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷 𝓹𝓪𝓲𝓷

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Training was not the worst they’ve been through but did it make them more tired than when they were in the training corps.More ready to get some sleep, everyone was already in the dining hall with the rest of the scouts eating, talking, laughing.But not Reiner he was stuck with cleaning duty on the fourth floor, to clean it to the captains standards.Reiner hated cleaning more than he hated being stuck in his head with his thoughts, those thoughts being full of Eren Yeager. Stuck with the memory of Eren’s lips being so close yet so very far as they sat in the stables hours ago.Stuck with the want to kiss his lips, to pull Eren close to his body, To stare into those green eyes.

“Braun!” Snapping his head around, his hands still clenching the broom in his hands, Reiner saw captain Levis’ there arms crossed, his eyes glaring at the taller male in front of him.Despite him being shorter the Captain was still terrifying, Reiner found that out the hard way when he was late to training that night.

“Sir?”Reiner asked straightening his back,

“So you do have ears that work, that's good to hear, I asked you. are. you. finished with cleaning?Are you confident enough to say you are?” the captain scowls looking up at the blonde that held the broom tightly,

“Y-yes sir, cleaning on the fourth floor of the HQ is clean as far as i know?” 

Reiner struggled to form words, seeing the shorter male scowl as he snatched the broom out of Reiners hands, shocking the male who took a step back,As he watched the captain start to sweep the floor without much of a word back to Reiner,

“Captain Levi sir, if my cleaning isn't satisfactory enough i could-”

“Shut it Braun, you look about ready to drop dead, then the scouts would have less recruits to it’s disposal, go to the mess hall eat, take a shit, i don't care, i’d advise you get moving before i change my mind Braun'' Levi snarled making his way down the hall away from Reiner who stood confused...but grateful?

Sighing Reiner ran a hand through his hair, before looking out the fourth floor's open window staring up at the stares that littered the night sky, Sighing Reiner leaned against the windowsill taking a moment to enjoy the light breeze of the night; Enjoying the silence. That was till it was interrupted by the sound of horses galloping towards the HQ, Reiner stood up straight his eyes following the people as they came to a stop at the stables. Looking closer he spotted a figure of a scout whos hood to their cape was up over their head, Quickly Reiner stood straight from his leaning position, turning around and making a beeline to the stairs of the HQ.Reiners’ never ran this quickly down a flight of stairs before, to the point of nearly falling down them in doing so.Even going so far as to almost causing other scouts to fall down the stairs.Reiner didn't have time to apologize as he ran down those stairs to the large door of the mess hall where he could faintly hair the yelling of Mikasa asking Eren if he was safe, if the scouts tried anything on him.Reiner wanted nothing more than to burst into the mess hall, to engulf Eren into a kiss, to feel his soft lips on his.

It took all Reiner had to keep his calm posterior even calming his breathing after running down the stone stairs of the Head Quarters, taking a deep breath Reiner reaches for the door, about ready to push it open only for it to almost hitting him in his face, as Eren stormed out of the mess hall.Only stopping when he sees Reiner, standing right infront of him, his face red, Eren’s eyes widened at the side of the hazel eyed male who towered over him.Erens expression softened before he looked away continuing his way down the hall.Leaving Reiner there hurt and confused,

‘Did i do something wrong?!’ Reiner asked himself looking in the direction eren stormed off too.

‘No something happened, Eren wouldnt do that if he was mad at me, he’d stay and yell at me, call me a stupid ox! Something happened during Hanji’s experiments!’ Quickly Reiner started to move his legs marching his was in the direction where Eren was heading.It was not tell the absence of windows caught Reiners attention as he looked down at a dimly lit staircase that Reiner realized that this was where the scouts were keeping Eren, locked up, underground.

Anger boiled under Reiners skin as he made his descent down the cold stone lined walls,and stairs The closer Reiner got the more clearer the sound of sobbing was heard that Reiners pace down the stair began to speed up.Reaching the bottom Reiner came face to a door, old, worn and looked about ready to break off the hinges.Not wandering to invade on Erens privetsy Reiner gently knocked on the door, the crying stopped, now more muffled,

“Eren, it’s Reiner, can i come in?”Reiner asked, his voice gentle, soft as Reiner stood waiting for a response.Only to get none, Sighing Reiner was about to leave only to hear the door open, and to feel a hand pull him into the basement. Reiner stumbled as the door was closed from behind him. Looking beside him Reiner saw Eren there, his face red, and his face telling all Reiner needed for him to pull the shorter male into an embrace to which Eren returned.

“What happened?” Reiner softly asked,

“They tried to get me to transform into my titan only for my to fail at that, but, reiner they were fully ready to kill me, I was so scared-” pulling away Reiner held Eren there his hands on the others shoulders.

“Who tried to kill you-” Eren's eyes widened, Reiner quickly pulled the other back into the embrace,

“C-can we seat down in my room” Eren Whimpered

“Yeah of course where is it-”

“Its the first cell to the left” A cell they had eren not only sleep in the basement where it's colder, moist, and smelled of mold.But in a cell too?! Reiner screamed to himself.As he held Eren's hand in his as he walked them both to the cell. That was lit up by candles, there was at least a new comfortable bed, a desk and a chair, all seen better days. Papers in a small pile, along with pieces of Graphite, and ink bottles. 

‘For reports?’ Reiner thought as Eren let go of his hand, to take a seat on his bed, leaving Reiner the chair at the desk to which Reiner took.Pulling the chair out, Reiner sat down facing Eren who crossed his arms across his chest, while his legs crossed as well.Reiner smiled weakly seeing that Eren was tense.

“Eren you know you don't have to talk about it if you-”Eren shook his head before looking at Reiner who seat at his desk.

“No, i trust you, its just i still can't wrap my head around why they thought i was a threat to them, It was after an hour of me not turning that captain Levi got me out of the well they wanted me to turn into a titan in, just in case i went crazy like i did in Trost.” Reiner leaned back into the chair, his leg crossed over the other as he listened.

“But why was I threatened, if I didn't even mean to transform!” Eren yelled which reiner nearly lost his balance before regaining it, placing the chair fully back down on the ground.

Watched as Erens first curled from anger, and sadness as tears fell down his face.Reiner stood up but stopped when he saw Eren flinch slightly.Before taking his seat back down.Reiner looked at Eren,

“Eren, do you want to hold hands?” 

Reiner spoke up, softly as possible, slowly Eren nodded, holding out one of his hands, Reiner grasped the hand, seeing the fastest bit of Erens teeth marks on his hand, there were so many.Just how long was he trying to transform? Reiner made sure not to rub Eren's hand in those areas.Knowing for a fact that they were sensitive and tender due to the new skin being grown.Both stayed silent as Eren tried to calm his breathing.

“And then they ask for my forgiveness, and trust!” Eren whimpered.

Reiners hand almost clenched but in time Reiner stopped that from happening, before looking at Eren who looked down.He clearly looked hurt, clearly looked betrayed, and scared.Reiner wanted nothing more than to hug Eren but knew Eren needed space in times like this. In times when his mind saw everyone as an enemy, as a monster.Reiner knew this, from experience. He knew that at this point Eren could break down at any moment. That was why Reiner knew that these simple physical connection would help.Would calm Erens breathing as he wrapped his head around the present.Not the past, Reiner knew another thing to distract eren from his thoughts,

“So captain Levi had me clean right”

“H-hmm” Eren struggled to responde, but him responding was a great sign.

“Yeahh, I'm not great at cleaning it seems, he literally when he came back from your training he quite literally snached the broom from my hands” Reiner laughed.Eren even chuckled, Finally looked up at Reiner, who laughed along with Eren.

“Really?!” Eren asked his hand clenching onto Reiners.

“Yeah really, he’s scary when you can't clean!”Reiner smiled, as he pretended to shutter at the thought.This only caused Eren to laugh even more, his tears now gone.

That night till Reiner was literary kicked out of the basement by Captain Levi himself, the two laughed at the thought of Levi attacking the other members of the 104th recruits.Joking of what he’d do.And just simply seeing Eren laughing, after crying, it made Reiner happy to see that he, himself could make Eren go from depressed to happy.

It melted Reiners heart even more seeing that,yet seeing Levi’s putting Eren hin chains as he was being escorted out of the basement made Reiner worry for Eren even more than normal.It made reiner want to go back, to break every rule in the soldiers handbook, to just keep erens humanity seen by the members of the scouts.Just so Eren wouldn't feel like a prisoner in the regiment that was his goal and dream to be in. 

Turn into a horrible life, but Reiner knew that these were the agreements met by the scouts and Eren himself.The agreement be damned, Eren deserves better than to be treated like a monster, a beast to be tamed, or a prize. 

Eren deserves so much more than that, and Reiner knew that from the start, even as he lays down in his bed staring up at the ceiling, Reiner knew that he had to watch over Eren, to make sure eren was never treated the way he was today, that was a promise he was making to himself,as well as Eren. Even though the expedition was a month away Reiner would keep that promise no matter what happens before or after that mission.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	10. 𝓢𝓪𝓿𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

It’s been half a month since Reiner watched Eren’s training start, a half of month of Reiner skipping out on his training with the scouts.Half a month since Reiner and Eren almost kissed, almost a month of Reiner sitting in the highest tree he could find to watch Eren's titan to be through constant meaningless tests.

In a way though Reiner found comfort in watching over Eren, he found pure reaserance in making sure Eren was treated well, treated not like a monster, or a freak, but treated like a person.Like the strong willed person Reiner saw Eren as, it brought a flutter in Reiners heart watching Eren smile at his small achievements in testing, even his titan, as scary as it was at first, now acted like a small dog, looking at his “owners” for instructions, reassurance that he’s doing exactly what they wanted. Reiner even at the high and distance he was at could see clearly, that Eren was proud of his achievement of slowly mastering his titan ability.

Reiner even now, sitting on the highest branch of the tree he just recently started to call ‘his tree’ watching as Eren climb off his horse Reiner felt happy.Even after the argument/fight him, and Bertolt had after getting a letter from Annie, about their plan.Their plan consisting of Annie, and Bertolt both simply giving up on finding the founder, to grab Eren and make a run for it back to the Marleyan port on Paradis, to find a way to get the communication coms there working, and getting the hell off this island.

To which caused Reiner and Bertolt that morning to get into a physical fight, to which both being lucky that no higher officers were around, lucky that the other recruits were there to pull them apart.Reiner couldn't even remember the last time him and Bertolt got into a fight like that...maybe Marley when they were candidates? Either way Reiner stormed off after that, overhearing members of Levi’s squad talking about Eren’s training being pushed to this morning.

This, right here was calming to Reiner, as he now stood on the branch of his tree, and watched as Eren sluggishly got off his horse and made his way to Hanji, and Captain Levi who stood in the middle of the field in front of the forest where Reiner stood watching. Too far to hear the conversation but from what he could see, whatever hanji mentioned on the training caused Eren to start to hesitate in his response.

Reiner sensed that Eren wasn't on board with this training as the Levi squad members pulled their blades out, Reiner nearly jumped off the branch to save Eren but it was the captain that calms everyone down.The captain who approached Eren who looked about ready to bite his hand and run.

Clenching his fistes Reiner wanted nothing more than to use his ODM gear and get to where Eren was, not liking the sinking feeling Reiner got when he watched Eren hesitantly nodded his head.

“What are they planning? Oh fuck!” He whispered crouching down on the tree when he saw Levi looking towards the forest. Hoping that the captain didn't see him, Reiner wanted to move closer, close enough to at least hear the conversations, know though the gear would just alert everyone that someone was watching, maybe even cause them to attack Reiner.He couldn’t take that risk, no matter how much Reiner wanted too.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren was shaking, no matter how hard he tried to stop his body from shaking he couldn't.Hearing Hanji’s training plans was one thing but this training they wanted him to take part in was crazy!Hearing Hanji telling him to practice defending himself against people in ODM gear was insane.Eren knew it was for his own good, he knew it was for his safety if some one, like who ever killed their test subject before, Seany, bean.

Eren knew They had his safety in mind this whole half a month of training, on fighting, on strategy, movements, ect but Eren just wasn't confident in he holding back especially in this testing.on top of that, Eren feared for his own life at this point, he knew that the members of Levi’s squad were capable of killing Eren.Even in his titan form Eren knew that they’d kill him with no hesitation if he lost control.

That terrified him to no end, but Eren knew deep down he had to learn this eventually, especially with the expedition half a month away! He knew this training was given by Erwin originally, who knew the defiantly it would be if other soldiers were to see Eren, and kill him with easy thinking Eren was just another Titan roaming around.Taking a deep breath Eren looked down at Levi and nodded,

“Yes sir, i understand” Levi gave Eren a hard pat on his arm before turning around making his way to Hanji who was talking of Moblit about him recording the experiments, to draw any events that happened in this experiment.Watched as Moblit smiled and started to take out his sketchbook in one hand and his graphite in the other hand.Henji smiled before turning to Eren who was slowly walking towards where Levi, them, and moblit were standing.

“I see now that I truly need this training section commander Hanji! I apologize for my-”

“Yahoo, Moblit did you hear that own titan agreed be ready for brake throughs!, okay Eren now i want you to stay where you are, okay, and-”

“Shitty glasses calm your shit, the brats already shit himself hearing this experiment of yours, talk normally for a change!” Levi growled as he turned to the open mouthed Hanji who simply laughed,

“Sheesh Levi has faith in Eren here! He’s got this experiment in the bag, right Eren!” Hanji shouted throwing their arm around Erens shoulder.Eren stared at them shocked at how much faith they had in him. Hesitantly Eren nodded his head,

“See Leviii, Eren here is ready.Now! Eren!”

“Y-yes!” Eren asked looked over at Hanji who was now in front of him, their arms behind their head, as they stared at Eren,

“Me and the rest of the researchers are going to be near the forest, While Levi here, and his squad of course are going to pretend to attack you when you take your titan form.Your goal is to stop them from getting at your nape, while also not hurting them!Simple right, i thought soooo!”

‘SIMPLE?!’ Eren yelled in his head as he watched them pull Moblit and the other research unit of the scouts to the forest next to them.Looking over at Levi he saw that him and the rest of his squad all had their blades drawn ready to fight, Shakely Eren went to bite his hand,

“Yeager, if you're feeling any doubt best to tell us now, got it?” Levi muttered glaring at the teen who was all sweat, and shaky.

“No sir! Im fine” Eren yelled as he bit his hand, the lighting nearly blinding everyone in the area…

The roar of a titan nearly bursting their ear drums, but what came next they weren't expecting, a titans head, the glowing green eyes, and the open mouth diving in at them through the steam.

“Shitty brat! Everyone watch out!”Levi yelled, pushing some of his squad out of the way while the rest used Eren's Titan as an anchor point to get out of the way just in time.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner nearly fell off the branch as he watched the scene of Eren losing control so quickly. He knew this would happen, why did these scouts think that doing an experiment when Eren was this hesitant was a good idea!

Reiners hands grabbed a hold of the blades that were in his ODM gear, pulling them out, ignoring the scouts, Hanji, and Moblit’s yelling as Reiner flew down past them,

“Braun where are you, how-”

Quickly Reiner built momentum from the dive off the tree, gaining enough speed to launch in the air over head, right above Eren whose titan was a rampaging mess, its eyes glowing, as if they were blinding Eren himself. The movement of the titan was unpredictable, as its fists hit where ever the sound of ODM gear was heard. Swatting at the Levi’s squad, even Levi as they tried multiple time to anchor himself in the titans flesh, only for them to unlatch out of the way in time when the large fists crashed where they once were. Reiner’s heart was pounding as he dived down only shooting his anchors into Eren’s titan’s flesh when he was right on top of the nape.

“Who is that!. Hey who are you!”

“Braun what the hell do you think you're doing here!”

“Shut up! I'm saving your asses!” Reiner shouted, that even scared him, he just yelled at a commanding officer, and that his fellow scouts, Shaking his head Reiner quickly made sure he was tightly and firmly planted into the back of Eren’s neck.

As the titan started to trash, scream, Reiner winced as the heat of Eren’s titan rose up to the point of the steam burning Reiners hands raw. Clenching his jaw Reiner clenched his blade, feeling hesitant, scared that he’ll hit Eren, or cut his limbs off.Which he wasn't sure Eren knew how to grow them back or not.

Taking a breath, feeling the steam burn his throat a bit, as Reiner screamed as he swung his blades down. praying that Eren will come out of this with all his limbs.

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren woke up screaming as he sat straight up, gasping for air as he looked around frantically for any sign of people, of the field he remembers being in last.Only to be met with his dimly lit, sold cell of his so called ‘room’. Gasping Eren looked down and saw that he wasn't chained up, wasn't tied down to the bed.and most importantly, he wasn't dead, but the splitting headache he was feeling was making him wish he was.

Everything was blank, after he turned into a titan, Eren clenched his head trying to remember what he could after that, how he got out of his titan.Eren felt sick to his stomach at the thought of him hurting anyone, the thought of people being hurt or worse dead…eaten.That made Eren nearly vomit at the thought of eating anyone.

Tears started to pour down his face at the thoughts, the yelling, the screams he could remember hearing, they were so muffled when he was in his titan.As if someone covered his ears, but one scream he could clearly remember hearing.Reiner!

“No it couldn't have been Reiner” Eren shook his head as he laid down on his bed, covering his eyes at the memories of him hesitating, the fear he felt.Could that have been the reason why he lost control?

“Damnit!” Eren screamed clenching his hand into a fist covering his mouth as the tears, the guilt, the feeling of failure washed over his body.As Eren laid there staring at the now blurry stone ceiling that allowed some golden rays of the sun through...sun set?

The sound of the basement door slowly opening and shutting caught Erens attention. Along with his fear, expecting to see Levi, or Erwin there to lecture him about his poor performance today.But the yelling did not start, no talking, no heavy footsteps, or muttering. Eren wished he was in view of the damn door, as his fears grew as the silence continued, till the door shut, and footsteps were heard at last.

Eren wanted to physically hug his body close to him, to shake in fear but something in Eren told him not too.So Eren sat on his bed wiping the last bit of tears away from his face, as he waited for the person to come into view of his cell.And when they did Erens fears, worries of him being a failure faded away in an instant as Reiner walked in front of the cell, holding a wooden platter with a bowl or probity soup, and bread in his hands.

Eren wanted to run towards the male who smiled at Eren as he slowly opened the loud squeaking of the cell door, before walking inside.But Eren held back his excitement as he watched Reiner walk in fulling,

“Hey”

“Hey, ox”Eren smiled trying so hard to hold back the excitement in his voice seeing the taller male smiled back laughing as he sat the platter on the desk not far from Erens bed.Eren sat and watched, finally feeling free from his fear as he stared at the handsome male in front of him, watched as he removed the bowl of soup from the platter, holding it out for Eren to take.

“Here, eat you need it after the day you’ve had-” Eren reached out about to take the bowl of steaming and clearly freshly made soup, when he stopped?Reiner looked at Eren's eyes as they widened at the lightly bandaged arm.Reiner sighed,

“Eren take your food, don't worry about that, come-”

“Reiner d-did I do that-” 

“Eren stop worrying, take your food you need-”

“Stupid ox did I Do that to you!” Eren yelled his eyes burning, Reiner actually jumped causing some of the hot soup to spill on his hand, Reiner bit his tongue to stop the wince that threatened to escape his mouth from the pain.But slowly Reiner grabbed a hold of Eren's hand with his free hand, and placed the bowl firmly into the teens hands, before grabbing the spoon and placing it into the bowl of soup.

Eren stayed seated on his bed, holding the bowl in his hands as he started at Reiner who’s movements were slow, and steady as he grabbed the piece of fabric on the platter and cleaned the leftover soup off his hand, before taking a seat at Eren’s desk.

“ Eren eat” 

Eren wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut when he saw Reiners eyes pleading for him to eat.To which Eren did, the room silent for the most part.Besides the sound of soup being eaten and bread being broken into pieces.Eren every so often catch Reiner looking at Eren, which caused Eren’s ability to swallow his food more difficult.But when he was finished Reiner smiled as he took the bowl from the male in front of him, as he placed the bowl onto the platter, before he turned to Eren who looked about ready to breakdown seeing the bandage that was faintly bloody. 

Softly Reiner sighed as he stood up and walked over to Eren who stared at him like he was insane.Reiner didn't care, as he sat down in Eren’s bed and softly touched Eren's hand, caressing the smaller males delicate fingers, before he gently took a hold of those delicate hands, pulling Eren onto his lap.Causing a surprised gasp to escape the teen, smiling Reiner placed a finger under Eren's chin, seeing the other males ears turning red as ever, even his face, as Reiner made him look at him.

“R-Reiner what-”

“Shush, you hot head” Reiner whispered as he rested his forehead against the brown haired male, both staring into the others eyes, secretly telling the other that this was enough, that this was fine, safe, that it helped. Reiner saw all the worry in Eren's eyes fade away as Reiner’s hand made its way to Erens messy bed hair, gently pulling out knots as the fingers playing through the brown hair. Eren's eyes were slowly closing, as the tension visible left his shoulder and body.AS the twos bodies pressed gently against the others.

Feeling each other's heart beats, hearing the other breath. Feeling their body heat, their faces red, as they hugged the other.Erens heart felt like it would stop at any moment, hell he wanted to cry at the amount of safety he felt being held in the strong arms of Reiner who even hummed a small tune Erens never heard before.

Eren nearly forgot what he was asking reiner until Eren accidentally grabbed Reiners arm when he nearly fell off the others lap after almost falling asleep.Eren pulled back quickly, his eyes widened staring back into Hazel eyes that were full of charismatic reassurance, Reiners hand found itself back against Erens round cheek caressing the soft cheek, that still had salt from Erens old tears from a moment ago.

Reiner felt his heart flutter, taking note of the candle light from behind Eren outlining the teens body, nearly taking his breath away Reiner smiled.So badly he wanted to take this moment to kiss Eren, to pull his closer than they already were.It almost made Reiner want to cry, the same could be said for Eren who’s eyes were staring to already to tear up at the thought of Reiners lips on his, but both held back, both waiting for the other to start the kiss.both wanting the others consent before doing anything.The least Eren could do in this moment was to lean his head against Reiner’s chest, listening in to the strong heart beats of Reiner’s heart.That calming Eren more than he’d thought.Finally he spoke as Reiner hummed the same tune more calmly, rubbing his back.

“Reiner”

“Hmm?”

“Just tell me one thing”

“What is it Eren”

“Did i do that, d-did i hurt you?” Reiner gently pulled Eren from his chest, only to pull him into a warm hug his arms wrapping around the others waist, their chests now pressed against each other.

“Yeas, but Eren you were in a trance, being taken out of you're titans body so abruptly was severing, for you and your titan...at least thats what, Hanji hypothesized when it happened.”

Reiners deep voice soothed the tension away, and Eren felt relieved that there was a logically reason and not random guessing. Eren believed every word that Reiner spoke,

“What happened?”Eren asked his face hidden in the crook of Reiners neck, causing the other’s heart to speed up, and Eren felt it, smiling softly.

“You just bit my arm, when I pulled you out.I think you thought i was a threat? Either way Eren your not at fault.Dont worry it’ll heal, it only barely broke the skin.It’s just bruised now” Eren hummed, as he arms around reiners neck tightened as he snuggled closer to the males shoulder and neck, feeling the most content he’d ever felt in a long time.

Reiner smiled, feeling the other slowly start the relax, as he rubbed circles on his back.Reiner himself felt relaxed that he could fall asleep any moment. Only for the soft sound of snoring to be heard.Reiner chuckled at this.Slowly Reiner picked Eren up, gently laid the male down onto the soft looking bed,Seeing the brows of Erens frown at the lost of the warm body heat, Reiner smiled as he pulled the blankets over Erens now sleeping form.

Looking up at the ceiling Reiner saw the sun rays gone, and hearing only the sound of crickets and owls from outside. Looking back down at Eren’s sleeping form, Reiner slowly leaned down and kissed the top of the males head, before pulling away. Picking up the platter with all the dishes on it before making his way to the still opened cell door.Turning around one last time seeing Eren now hugging the one pillow on his bed.Reiner smiled,

“Sweet dreams, Eren”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Youtube music: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGW7mOuIxCg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGW7mOuIxCg)

Infinity- jaymes Young (the song i had Reiner hum)


	11. 𝓢𝓾𝓷𝓼𝓮𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓮

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Weeks passed since Eren lost control, and ever since captain Levi asked Reiner to join in on Eren’s titan training, due to his skills at calming Eren down, while also later on getting the other teen to gain control over his titan. The two had become known in the scouts as the inseparable pair, the fact that the two were always so close to one another. 

Which Reiner along with Eren didn't really pay any mind to, as they focus more on their training, Erens with Hanji, and Reiner’s being that with Levi.Both in the same place, in the same old clearing near the forest.

These past weeks since they were in the basement, weeks passed to now being here they were, gently brushing their hands against the others, wrapping their arms around each other after an experiment was completed without incident,Erens tears of joy, full of pride the first time he went back to Hanji’s experiments, and didn't lose control.

Was the moment the Reiner couldn't let go of.That memory, the feeling of pride in himself as he watched Eren emerge from his titan, sliding down its back,Reiner would keep this memory for the rest of his life.He remembers the sun setting, the sky turning tones of purple, pink, and hints of red, the way the sun’s rays hit Eren while he emerged from his titan.The way the steam pushed Erens brown locks from his face.How the light highlighted Erens features, the way the rays of sun bounce off Eren's titan shifting scars. 

Erens expression when Reiners eyes were seen looking at him, the stronger blondes face a mix of pride, joy, and more that Eren simply didn't have words for. Reiner knew all of this, as he stood there, and watched as Eren managed to slide down from his titan and make a run towards Reiner who stood there smiling like an idiot, and watched as the sun rays danced across Erens body while running.It was in this very moment that Reiner held dear to his heart, as Eren and him scooped the other in their hands, both smiling.

Eren’s smile caused a flutter Reiners heart, that same smile Eren showed during their time in the training corpse.That smile that told everyone that he did what they thought he couldn't...it was Eren's determined self that Reiner finally confessed to himself that it was this moment during almost a month that Reiner admitted that, he loved this hot-headed, suicidal maniac, that he had fallen in love with this island devil, fell in love with the Eren Yeager.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

It was the one thing Reiner knew for a fact that he’d never regret doing, he’d never have to feel disgusted by these feelings for as long as he lived.The feeling of wholeness, his heart feeling whole as Reiner stood back with captain Levi and watched as Eren’s titan was writing in the dirt to communicate back to the researchers and Haji who was all too thrilled at the sight.As they jumped on top of Moblit’s back while he drew the scene. But sharing laughs at the breakthrough, of today's research. Reiner smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest at the scene of Eren's titan’s ears flicking at the excitement. Before the titans head turned towards the direction where captain levi and Reiner stood.

Reiner smiled and held up a hand, causing the titans cheeks to rise to form a ‘smile’.This only caused Reiner to laugh, which earned him a stern glare from Levi who simply made his way towards Hanji who was yelling up to the 15 meter titan that was still on its knees its head tilted to the side as Eren listened to Hanji.Reiner slowly made his was to Eren’s titan, who was fully engrossed to listening to Hanji’s new experiments they wanted to run before the day ends...which were a lot of tests.

Reiner looked up at the titan who was now looking down at Reiner, its large emerald green eyes staring into Reiners Hazel ones.Both simply stared at the other, while Levi was talking some sense into Hanji who wasn't too thrilled about this test being their last, at least till they come back from the 57th expedition. It wasn't till captain Levi was standing next to Reiner that he looked away from the 15 meter titan, whos attention was now on the shorter male next to Reiner as he yelled,

“Oi! Brat come out training is done for today!Braun!”

“Sir!” Reiner yelled saluting

“Make sure you and Yeager make it back to the HQ, me and shitty glasses have to hand in our reports, you and Eren have free time to do whatever you brats do, just be sure you and Yeager are back before lights out” Levi huffed pitching the bridge of his nose, 

before waving Reiner off as him and the other scouts made their way to the horses who were grazing on the grass in the field, seemingly unbothered by the 15 meter titan just a few yards away from their grazing patch.Reiner turned his back to the large titan, watching as the scouts rode off towards the HQ, leaving Reiner with Eren.Reiner sighed, before turning back towards Eren’s titan who simply tilted its head,smiling Reiner placed a hand on his ODM gear as he yelled up to the large titan, 

“Aye hot head didn't you hear what the captain said you can come out now!” After hearing this Reiner watched as the titans cheeks formed a ‘smile’ as it leaned the rest of its body on the ground, allowing its nape to burst open with steam, Reiner made sure to cover his face as stray steam floated towards him. 

Uncovering his eyes Reiner stood back and watched as Erens body managed to wriggle free of the muscles that held him in place in the nape. Reiner couldn’t help but watch as the steam pushed Erens brown hair out of his face, while he ripped the rest of his limbs from the titans now evaporating corpse.

No matter how many times Reiner watched Eren emerge from his titan, no matter how many times Reiner thought his heart would explode while watching Reiner couldn't help but climb onto the titans corse, and slowly made his way to Eren whose attention was ripped away from getting himself out of the nape, to Reiner who stood there, wearing his old green shirt that seemed to be getting smaller each time he trained with Levi.And each time Eren emerged from his titan Eren noted how many of those times he’d sit there, partly out of the titan just to have Reiner come up and help him out.Eren knew he shouldn't do that, but his heart leapt every time Reiner help Eren.Even with simple tasks like wriggling his hands free to the most hardest that being Eren getting down from the titan.

And everytime Reiner would help Eren, he’d think back to when Reiner held Eren in the basement. Thought back to that night when Eren panicked at him hurting Reiner, panicked at the thought of him hurting Reiner intentionally. 

He almost always stayed up at night and thought back to that night the both of them held each other in the others arms, thought back to the feeling of Reiners hands gently rubbing Erens back as he cried, as he played with Eren's hair. Thought back to the tune Reiner hummed that night, and no matter how many times Eren tried to choke it up to his mostly sleeping mind, he’d think of the words he thought he heard Reiner speak before leaving the basement.

‘Sweet dreams, Eren’ those words, Eren stayed up that whole night and thought about the hidden meaning behind those words, the words that Reiner wouldn't even say to Bertolt or anyone else.Yet he spoke those words to Eren?

Eren’s mind came back to reality when arms were wrapped around him pulling the rest of his body from the titans corpse.Turning his head around he saw Reiner there his face and eyes focused on the point of Erens body that became loose from the titans nape.Watched as the other males brows furrowed, in deep thought.Eren smiled and laughed as he elbowed Reiner in the gut, jokingly.

“Ox im fine dont worry, this time i didn't get burned” Erens words made Reiner want to pull him into a kiss, those sweet words, the lips those word always came out of made Reiners body melt like butter.Reiner simply tightened his grip of Eren who huffed at the added pressure, before laughing.

“Reiner i'm fine, come one lets head back to-” 

“Eren lets go to our tree” The way Reiner spoke those words, it felt like a plea, begging, yet a request that Eren couldn't let down as he laid his hands on Reiner’s using the larger males body as support while he found his balance in his legs.Eren’s face burned when his mind focused on the feeling of Reiners hard chest against his back, the feeling of the other males breathing, the faintest feeling of Reiners heart.

Soon Erens head turned to face Reiners red face, only to choke it up to the setting sun whose rays landed on Reiners face leaving Erens almost breathless staring at the handsome male.This time the colors of the sky being hits of purple, blue, and orange, Eren smiled tightly the grab around Reiners hands that wrapped around Erens waist.

The memories of the last couple of weeks the two spent during their free time under a tree that Reiner claimed was ‘his tree’ that stood not far from where the experiment zone was, in the forest, but not too deep, nearing the edge of the forest.

Eren remembered the first time Reiner showed him their tree, that had a great view of the setting sun. Remembered how the two always sat in the highest branches of the tree, and watched as the sun set, and even watched as the stars slowly started to appear in the newly turned night sky.

Eren smiled again before he answered the now anxious Reiner whose grip on Eren loosened some.Nervous that he had made Eren uncomfortable, only to be shocked by Eren turning his body around to face Reiners.

Now their chests pressed against the others, Reiner and Eren both stared at the others eyes, Eren smiling as he nervously wrapped his arms around Reiners neck, before breaking the silence as he jumped up. Reiners reflexes were as great as ever, as he nearly fell from the unexpected action taken back by Eren as he jumped wrapping his legs around Reiners waist.

“E-eren!”

“What, you're going to have to take me up the tree yourself! I dont have my gear today!”Eren yelled his face red at the position the two were in.Reiner sighed as he grip under Eren's body tightened,

“Fine but Eren just hang on alright, i don't want you to fall” Reiner spoke his mouth struggling to find the words.Eren simply hugged his arms and legs around reiner body,

“I’ll be fine, stupid Ox” Eren mumbled in Reiners neck as he nervously anticipated the speed of the ODM gear.

“Eren would you prefer if we walked there? If i'm honest i don't want to risk hurting you, or a chance of you falling” Reiner asked running his hands through Erens soft brown hair, looking up Eren’s face was red, as he puffed up his cheeks, 

“Nope, i want to watch the sun set with you…Reiner” Eren quickly covered his face as he hid in Reiners neck, clinging more to the male.Sighing Reiner smiled as he rubbed Erens back,

“Alright Eren, just please hang on tight, okay” Reiner asked looking down at Eren who nodded, tying around him even more.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren almost forgot how it felt to fly through the air, to feel the wind against his skin, almost forgot with all his titan training how the sun's rays looked when they landed on the leaves and bark of the trees.Eren smiled snuggling more in Reiners neck as they flew towards the large tree, that's bark was lighter than any of the others in the area.Eren smiled as he watched the leaves and branches finally give way to the wide open colorful sky. Eren slowly let go of his hold around Reiners body, when he was certain that they were on their favorite branch of the tree.Reiner smiled as he held onto Eren's hand that gripped his tightly, as the two stood on the thicker branch, staring at the setting sun.

Hours passed the two males now sitting on the branch hands intertwined, as the two stared up at the night sky, both knowing full well that they needed to make it back to the HQ.And yet the two could care less for the captains angry and fury, for in this moment both of them sat on top of their tree, watching as the stars twinkled in the sky.

Reiner was the first to rip his gaze from the sky to the male beside him, whos eyes were wide as a shooting star shot across the sky.Reiner smiled as he watched the males eyes shined even through the darkness of the night, Reiners heart thumped against his chest as his grip tightened around Erens.

Not out of hate, but fear, fear for the expedition that was only two weeks away, two weeks before Annies plan will take place.Two weeks til Reiner would be hated by Eren, hated by Eren til he was eventually eaten by a warrior candidate.

Reiners heart stabbed, his eyes stung at the thought of hearing Erens blood gertalling scream while he was eaten by a pure titan.Reiner wiped his eyes, an action that did go unnoticed by Eren who turned his head when he heard Reiner sniff.Quick as lighting Eren pulled Reiner into a hug, without asking, without even having to know the reason why Reiner was crying.

Reiner crumbled when Eren held him, while Eren whispers constant reassurance, whispered loving words.Words that unknowingly caused Reiner to cry more, out of guilt, grief and anger.But in this moment Reiner cried as he wrapped his hands around Erens neck, the others around his waist, rubbing circles around his back, as the blonde male cried.

Silence was all either of them needed as Eren comforted Reiner.Eren thought back to the tune that Reiner hummed the night Eren had the same breakdown, taking a deep breath Eren hummed the tune, Reiner’s eyes widened, not expecting Eren to even remembering him humming that song, but here Eren was humming the same song Reiner hummed to him.Reiners tears slowed but never stopped as he listened to the soft tune that was being hummed by Eren.

Who simple rocked his body along with Reiner’s side to side, remembering how his mother would do the same thing back in wall maria.It wasn't til Eren reached the part of the tune that he fell asleep to that he stopped, seeing that Reiner pulled away and was now staring at Eren his eyes a bit red from the tears that escaped, Eren smiled softly, cupping the other males face in his hands.

Reiner’s arms that hung loosely around Erens neck as he stared into Erens eyes, his face full of concern as he stared back at Reiner who wanted nothing more than to keep Eren safe with all his being.To just say a huge ‘fuck you’ to Annie,Bertolt, and the whole world including Marley, just to protect Eren.And even now a couple weeks till the 57th expedition starts, a couple of weeks till Annie will attack, a couple of weeks to come up with a way to warn Eren, to make sure that he’s there to protect Eren.Reiner felt more tears weld up at the thought of loosing Eren to fucking Marley! Reiners body began to shake, as he struggled to speak.

“Eren i can't take this anymore, all this fear, this hopeless feeling of losing you! I can't take it anymore Eren!” Reiner yelled causing Eren to jump at the sudden yelling, but he still held Reiners face in his hands as the tears began to make their way from Reiner's eyes down Eren's arms.

“Reiner you won't lose me-”

“Yes i will, i already lost you once because of my stupid decision to push you away! Eren i can't go through that anymore, i already thought i lost you when Armin told us your squad died! Eren I love you too much! I just figured everything out, I just got you back! I- i cant loose you to the fucking titans again!” Reiner yelled his voice cracking, tears now pouring down his face, his arms around erens neck now clenching to Erens scouting jacket.

Eren sat there his hands on Reiners face now soaked in tears.Eren sat shocked at Reiner’s confession, shocked that he was overly happy by this confession to the point Eren swore his heart could explode at any moment as tears welled up in Eren’s eyes as he watched Reiner cry.

Eren could hear his heart pounding in his ears was he held Reiners face in his hands, the other males eyes closed, but still tears escaped, and Eren wanted nothing more than to take away all of Reiners fears and worries, to tell him his feelings.

Eren wiped away the tears that escaped from Reiners eyes, watched as the other male leaned into Eren's touch. Taking a deep breath, finding his heart becoming too much for him to handle, Eren leans forward, planting a kiss on Reiners forehead.Before he pulls away to see Reiners blushing face, tears still escaping the males hazel eyes, the two meet each other's gaze. Before Eren felt lips on his, Reiner was kissing him?! 

‘He’s kissing Eren! He’s. kissing. Eren! Was this okay? What of course it is...right?! Oh god what do i do! Am I doing good? oh shit i'm a horrible kisser!What do i do!’

Reiner panicked as he continued to kiss eren, even pulling the other male closer to his body.Feeling the other titan shifters body heat mix with his own Reiner wanted to pull them closer together as Eren clenched the front of Reiners green shirt.Reiner rested his arms around Erens neck, as he ran his fingers through the other males hair.

Reiner couldn't get enough of Erens soft lips, the same could be said about Eren who now was doing the same as Reiner, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. But it was Eren who pulled away, gasping for air, and a moment to calm his pounding heart, while Reiner and him rested their foreheads against the others, both smiling holding the other in a tight loving hold.Eren smiled pecking Reiners nose, before he started to plant kisses all over the other males reddened face.

Both taking a moment to admire the other.Reiner smiled kissing Erens lips one more time, before running his thumb over the others lips. Before he pulled the other on his lap, his arms rested on Erens hips, as they both stayed still, foreheads resting against the others.

Reiner was the first to speak, as he placed his hand on Erens cheek, rubbing circles, watching as Eren leaned into the hand, face red, a smile bigger than any smile he’s ever seen Eren give anyone. Seeing such a full, happy smile, made Reiners chest swell, and warm up, as he watched Eren close his eyes, before placing his hand over Reiner's, giving the palm of Reiners hand a kiss, before opening those big green eyes.

“I love you so much Eren, just make sure you survive this mission too?”Reiners voice waivers for a moment, Reiner watched Eren smile pulling Reiner's head down before pulling the handsome male into a deeper kiss, a kiss more intoxicating than the last.Only for those deadly soft lips to part ways with Reiner's.

“Only if you promise me the same, besides we made a promise to see the ocean together, right...love?” Eren smiled the most he’s ever smiled, he even could tell, his face reddened after saying those words, nervously looking up at Reiner who was just as a smiling idiot as he was at this very moment…

“Love, huh i love that” Reiner smirked before pulling Eren as close as possible without them falling off the branch they were perched on. Reiner smiled at Eren who held the hand on his cheek tighter as the two stared into each others eyes, both leaning forward until their lips touched at last.

‘I'll give my life if I have too, just to protect you Eren. I swear it’ Reiner muttered to himself as he held Burnett close in his arms.

‘I'll keep you safe for as long as I last’ Eren smiled at that thought that wasn't his, wrapping his arms around Reiner's head.

‘That feels right’ Eren smiled into the kiss, both Reiner and his heart feeling as if they could explode. Pulling away Eren smiled holding Reiner's head in his hands,

“Let's make sure that promise comes true someday, love” Reiner rests his head on Eren's chest, listening to the fast heart beat,

“I swear, we’ll see the ocean together, love. I swear it, we’ll see it together” Reiner mumbled, his heart, his soul both full of new found hope, a new meaning to keep living...a new meaning to keep fighting against what was ‘expected’ of him from Marley. To keep Eren the guy he fell in love with safe for as long as he could.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	12. 𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓯𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓸𝓶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a NSFW! smut warning!!!

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

These last couple of weeks have been the happiest both Reiner and Eren have ever felt.Like a whole weight was taken off their shoulders after their kiss, like the whole world froze just to allow the two to enjoy eachothers company.

The secret hand brushes now turned to them pulling the other into small quick kisses before training started, or Reiner even risking getting put on cleaning duty for the next year for sneaking down to the basement to keep Eren company.

Both enjoying these moments of love, Eren wishing they could have more together, but seeing as the expedition was now a day away both his and Reiners time together was limited as the scouts started to get prepared for the expedition that was to take place the next day.

He understood, but Eren could tell in the times the two weren't together, while Eren left to talk with Armin and Mikasa that something was bothering Reiner, he watched in the times Bertolt would approach the blonde with a letter that Reiner tensed up, Eren knew something was wrong, that something or someone was bothering him.

But he knew that Reiner would come talk to him during their next time alone if it was something serious.He had full trust in Reiner, trust that wouldn't fail him as they’d be going on their first expedition into wall maria.

Reiner was placed on supply duty, carrying crates of gas, and blades to the wagons that would be in charge of the resupplying Wings of the formation that needed supplies most.Carrying the supply crates wasn't a problem with Bertolts help, and even Ymirs who would give the two a side glance every so aften. No matter how long he’s known of Ymir and Kristas relationship, Reiner wasn't used to the womens name.

The fact that she held the same name as Ymir Fritz, just felt off along with her whole personality mixed with Kristas, both were hiding more than they were letting everyone believe.Yet what would it matter, He was the exact same, him and Eren were very similar to Ymir and Krista.

Both loving the other so much that they'd do anything to keep the other safe, and taken care of, but one of them held a secret that couldn't be known by anyone else simply out of pure fear of their love ones reaction to that secret being revealed.And yet Reiner wanted so badly to come clean to Eren more than ever, even more now due to Annie's plan coming to pass tomorrow once their expedition starts, even more when Bertolt was at Reiners throat at his hesitation every time the plan was mentioned.

Like every other time the damn plan was mentioned Reiner would simply clench his hands, and shake out of anger, trying his best not to yell it all out, and Bertolt knew that.Both knew the other couldn't sell the other out with their jointed ‘background’ growing up in the same village.Both knowing that if one sold the other out they’d both be killed, just in case.But there was one thing that held Bertolts threats higher, and more serious to Reiner, that being the male threatening Erens life, and the life of his family as well.

Even if Reiner wasn't as close to Armin and Mikasa as Eren, he still cared for the two, the two being the reason Reiner found his true feelings for Eren, the reason Reiners mind didn't break when Annie,Bertolt and him killed Marco.

Even after doing that act Reiners mind was still strong, still focused on Erens safety, on loving Eren as much as he could.At seeing that smile, hearing the males laugh every morning during breakfast, being tackled everytime Eren saw him enter the room now, without fear of being judged.

Now even Reiners mind was on Eren, on seating with Eren,Armin, and MIkasa at dinner, while they looked over their expedition plans with their superiors.Looking up at the sky Reiner pushed the last crate of supplies into the wagon, smiling sadly Reiner turned his head towards the HQ’s entrance where Eren was standing talking to Armin and Mikasa, his smiling warming his heart as he walked closer to Eren, who was invested in his excitement of the expedition tomorrow that he didn’t notice the tall male next to him smiling down at Eren.While Armin simply smiled back at Reiner shrugging, while he held Mikasa’s hand, Mikasa leaning into Armins shoulding a small smile crept on her lips at her love holding her hand.

“Eren i know you're excited about tomorrow but how about you give your love some attention” Armin laughed as Eren’s eyes widened before he looked confused,

“What do you-ah Reiner?!” Eren yelled his face turning beat red as the talled male picked him up.Looking down Eren saw a huge sly smile on Reiners lips as the male laughed,

“What? I've been carrying boxes all day, i want to spend more time with my love” Reiner’s face burned as he looked up at Eren who was on his shoulder hands covering his reddened face.Armin laughed while Mikasa walked up to Eren patting his back,

“Good luck with block head Eren” Eren simply whined at the amount of attention that was being drawn onto him as Reiner carried him inside of the HQ, Armin and Mikasa walking close behind. Reiner was so grateful it was dinner time, as his stomach growled the loudest he'd ever heard it before.Smiling up at Eren who now smiled as he held onto Reiners hand that kept his body secure on his shoulder, Reiner felt immensely happy.

The same could be said about Eren as he watched Reiner being his full self infront of everyone.As they made there way into the mess hall it was Sasha, conny who hyped up the couple as they passed everyone, to make it to their table,

“Whoo go Eren!”Connie

“No go Reiner, y'all got your man!” Sasha yelled her southern accent slipping through, as she yelled her mouth full of bread, and potatoes.While Connie made sure to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't choke.Reiner simply shook his head laughing as even Jean was keeping a close eye on Sasha as Connie hit her back before she choked.

Looking up at Eren he could see the content in his green eyes as he looked back down at Reiner,feeling Erens arms wrap behind his head Reiner leaned up as Eren leaned down causing the two to kiss, a gentle kiss before they separated when making it to the table.

Gently Reiner kneeled down so Eren could step on the floor, before the two went off to fetch their food.Eren looked up at Reiner grabbing his hands squeezing it gently before he started pulling Reiner behind him. Reiner fellowed helping Eren out some with Armins and Mikasa’s share of food.A small tradition the four started to do when they all sat together every so often, where they’d switch up who grabbed the other couples dinner next.

To which Eren was too happy to do, Reiner smiled remembering how happy Eren was when the two told Reiner and Eren the good news, of Armin and Mikasa getting together.Remembering how the three hugged at the good news, Eren being happy that his adopted sister found someone who cares so much for her as she cared for them.

Reiner felt the hand on his squeez Eren holding out Armin and Mikasa share of dinner, Reiner grabbed the platters holding them flat on his hands.

“Reiner love are you okay you seem very distracted lately today?” Eren asked his voice full of worry and curiosity as he carried his and Reiners food.Looking down at Eren Reiner felt his heart tug at the thought of the expedition being tomorrow.

Worring about the male in front of him, but knew they made a promise to the other to keep eachother safe, but both knowing that it was all in their skills seeing as the two were in different wings of the formation.

“Just worried about the expedition tomorrow is all”

Reiner spoke, the voice that was once held laughs and smiles now a wavering mess, at the thought of Annie killing so many people they knew.Even worrying and fearing the possibility of her killing Eren through her rampage.

His thoughts stopped once he felt a small peck on his arm from Eren who smiled up at Reiner, his eyes shining with hope, determination, love and oh so much more the longer Reiner stared into those endlessly green eyes.Reiner watched as Eren rubbed his head against Reiners arm like a cat, before they seat the food onto their table, where both Armin and Mikasa sat waiting, looking as if they were talking before the other couple came back.

“Sorry we took to long that line was long” Erem smiled as he handed Reiner his food before handling Armin and Mikasa theirs.Both smiling,

“Thats fin eren, i image a lot of people are taking their food to the message tower”Armin spoke taking a bit out of his bread,

“Message tower?” Reiner asked confused, ‘i thought they didn't have tech-’

“Yeah its the tower were the reports are written, but right now the scouts are allowing new recruits along with the vets to write letters to their family, also wills” Armin spoke he voice going distant at the mention of family,

“Its sad when you think of it, but i get why they’d want to do it, never know when you'll die out there, fighting” Mikasa spoke her voice sounding as if it was in the past, Eren reached over and grabbed ahold of MIkasa’s hand,

“Mika, we’ll be fine, we’ve trained for this, we survived so many hardships after Maria fell.We’ll make it back home i know it, hell even see the outside world when the titans are whipped out huh Armin, Reiner” 

Eren’s smile never faltering, that never faltering smile, the never ending hope in his lovers eyes made Reiner pull him close resting his head on the males shoulder taking in his scent of pine, hints of earth. 

A scene that fits Eren so well that Reiner couldn't get enough of the smell, hugging Eren even closer before pulling away to Eren reaching up to pat Reiners blonde hair, this relaxed Reiner somewhat as the four started back to their conversation through dinner time.Their conversation only ending when their superiors such as Miche,and commander Erwin walked into the the mess hall.

“Alright everyone, normally we’d have everyone go back for lights out, but since the expedition is tomorrow we’re giving you all time to make preparations with your family regarding your wills, i will not lie to you tomorrow will be a hard one, i have the utmost respect for you all, for giving your lives in this expedition, the departure from here to Karanes district will be at first light, be sure to rest up, thank you all for your service!”

Commander Erwin spoke, his voice stronge full of determination as he stared at Eren who was being held close to Reiner who stared at the commander before table after table everyone in the mess hall stood up and saluted the Commander and the other superiors before one by one everyone cleared out of the mess hall.Reiner feeling Eren's hand on his as they walked out of the mess hall.

“Night Mikasa, Armin see you in the morning!” Eren yelled over his shoulder as him and Reiner made their way up to Erens room in the basement.MAking their way down the stairs to Eren’s cell like room, Eren broke the silence as he opened the door to the basement for Reiner before closing it behind the two.

“Reiner loves what's on your mind really?” That question felt like a tone of brick on Reiners shoulder as the guilt of his secrets and lies came crashing down on him. Reiner grabbed hold of Erens hands as he pushed the cell door open and closed.

“Eren, theres something i have to tell you, i-its about the expedition” Reiners words struggled to come out of his mouth as if they were choking him with each breath.Erens looked up tilting his head,

“Reiner you know you can tell me anything? Right i trust you”Erens words full of nothing but truth Reiner knew that as he took a seat on Erens bed, as the other climbed onto Reiners lap, a position that they came to love to be in, as it brought their bodies so close, the feeling of the others body heat brought comfort and peace to both as they press their foreheads together.

Green eyes stared into Hazel, Eren's eyes entranced Reiner so much Reiner jumped at the sudden feeling of a hot hand against his cheek, bring his attention fully back to Eren who smiled, as he leaned down kissing Reiners lips, without hesitation Reiner kissed back before pulling away.Reiner smiled back at Eren caressing his bottom lip with his thumb,

“I know that, but its just Eren please, stay safe, fellow Captain Levi’s orders, come back to me safe” Reiner whispered Eren opened his mouth to talk only to shake his head, his brown hair becoming messy before stopping,

“Only if you make that promise too, stuid Ox” Eren smirked as he leaned into Reiners touch.

“I promise i'll make it back alive, but i also swear to find and protect you Eren, if anything goes wrong please turn into your titan, protect yourself, please” 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Erens never seen Reiner in a state of both calm and worry.Eren hated seeing it on Reiners face, of despreta worry,in a quick motion Eren grabbed reiners head in his hands and pulled the blonde male into a deep kiss.Both kissing back, both trying to forget the pain, and worry that they’d be faced with in the next couple of hours. 

Reiner wanting nothing more than for his mind to shut out all the pain and hate he was feeling towards Bertolt, Marley, Annie, Zeke everyone who ever did his wrong, everyone who intended for the harm of HIs lover, who was here right now.With him, in his lap, making out.The more they kissed the more deeper their kisses got, the more Erens hips began to buckle, the more both groaned at the feeling of their groins grinding against the others.

Reiner pulled away first his hands resting on Erens hips as the other took off his scouts jacket, and was starting to unbuckle the straps on his chest.Reiner sat there panting as he watched Eren slipped his shirt off his person.Reiner gently running his hands, and fingers over the faint scars caused by the constant chaffing of the straps against Erens body.

“E-Eren are you sure you want to do this?” 

Reiner asked his voice full of nervousness, and worry at his inexperienced in any of this.But seeing Erens faint six pack that he earned during those three years of training in the training corps, Reiner wanted to devour his lover, whos whole body was a blushing mess in front of him.Feeling his dick getting harder at every jolt of movement Eren made as Reiners hands wondered.

“R-Reiner like i said i trust you, i trusted you with my life, my heart, now i trust you with my body.I love you Reiner Braun”

Eren whispered into Reiners ear as he leaned both him and einer down on the bed, Reiners back now on the soft bedding.Eren leaned down crashing his lips onto Reiners lips, feeling the other male hesitate for a moment before grabbing Erens hips tighter, but not hard enough to bruise.

Eren groaned as Reiners hips buckled against his, pulling away Eren looked down as Reiner who stared up at Eren, his eyes having a haze to them as Eren started to push Reiners green shirt up, before Reiner did the rest, getting tired of the slow pace Reiner sat up one hand making sure that Eren didn't fell off the bed.Reiner slipped off the straps and his shirt before throwing both somewhere else in the room.

Eren sat on top of Reiner as the other threw his shirt somewhere in his room, Eren's breath caught in his throat as he starer at Reiners chest, at his muscles much bigger than he was more muscular.Eren gasped when Reiner pulled his body against his taking Erens chin lifting the males face up,

“Eren, are you sure you want this?” Reiner asked his voice wavering as he rested his hands on Erens hips,Eren sighed, as he pulled Reiner into a kiss, his tongue slipping into Reiners mouth, bothe forcefully trying to win dominance, both gripping onto the others body for support.Eren pulled away panting his head looking up at the ceiling as Reiner started to kiss down his jaw, nipping at his neck, Erens hands wrapped around Reiners thick neck,

“R-Reiner, if i didn't want this i'd tell you, R-Reiner i want you to make me feel alive, i want to make you feel as alive as you make me feel” Eren leaned his head near Reiners ear, nipping his lobe before talking again, Reiner groaning at this action,

“Reiner...make me yours” Eren moaned as Reiner’s hand slipped down Erens front to his belt of the white pants.Eren clung to Reiner, as his face burned as the other male groaned into his ear before pulling away bother starting to strip each other, throwing their clothes elsewhere in the room.Each touch they made on the other getting more hotter, rougher as Reiner flipped his and Erens positions.Erens now naked body on display before him, he legs spread as Reiner moved in between them, hovering over Erens quivering, nervous body.Red with lust, along with embarrassment.

“Eren we can stop now if you're not ready” Reiner spoke seeing the nervous wrack under him,

“No! Reiner please i want this w-with you, stupid ox” Eren muttered hiding his face in his hands, only to feel gently hands pull them away,

“Eren love, open your eyes i want to see your eyes” Reiner asked as he looked at the lean male under him.Slowly eren opened his eyes seeing Reiner there his hands resting on Erens thighs,

“What do you want me to do first love?”Reiner asked his eyes full of lust as he stared down at his lover who blushed as Reiners hands rubbed up and down his thighs, causing his body to jolt,

“i want you to...ah Reiner i've never done this i don't know!” Eren yelled covering his face again, Reiner chuckled at this before looking down at Eren erect dick, so hard it looked painful, Reiner took a deep breath before he started to kiss and suck at Erens inner thighs, leaving a hickey in his wake, as he leaned down, breathing on Erens hard cock.

Hearing the male under his let out small gasps followed by a moan as Reiner took in his lovers dick in his mouth, bobbing his head.Earning Erens loud moans, earning Erens hands being in his hair tugging, pulling as his blushing lover moaned out of pleasure.Opening his eyes Reiner looked up at Eren whos eyes were clenched shut, his brows furrowed, his face twisted in pleasure as he moaned.

Reiners gripped Erens ass as he pulled him closer into his mouth, nearly choking from Erens dick, moaning at the feeling of Erens twitching cock in his mouth.The tast of pre come on his tongue Reiner wanted more, as he took more of Eren into his mouth.

Eren gasped feeling the knot in his stomach began to tighten more, and more.The pleasure building up in his groin as he pulled at Reiners hair, gasping, moaning as the knot snapped feeling the load of pleasure leave his body yet still over stimulate him as he listened to Reiner groaning as he swallowed every last bit of Erens load.

Erens body quivered, squeaked as his legs felt like jelly as Reiner lifted his head off of Erens now softened dick.Eren starred as Reiner climbed over Eren smirking, before pulling Eren into a deep kiss, moaning as Reiners hands roamed over Erens body pinching his nipples, before letting go and rubbing them.Eren's eyes watered at the pleasure that was still being given to him even now.

The taste of his own come was driving Eren crazy, making him want to tast Reiner, but the need to feel his inside to be full of Reiner was driving his body and mind crazy, as his shaky hands hugged Reiner close, feeling the other males body heat, feeling the other males dick against his lower adamine, Eren wanted Reiner, wanted to the point it hurt to think about, pulling away from the kiss, Eren moaned into Reiners ear as he wrapped his legs around Reiners waist.

“R-Reiner please” Eren begged as he scratched Reienrs back, feeling the other’s breathe against his neck, before he pulled his head back to look at Eren, whose eyes were a beautiful green the way the candle light hit both their bodies hypnotized the other,

“Do you have any lubricant?” Reiner asked his voice groaning at the feeling of Eren’s longs wrappinging tighter around his waist, Eren panted looking around his room, before remembering that Hanji had used  Aloe vera past to help Eren with the chains irritating his wrists, Turning towards his desk, Eren saw the small tin.

“O-on my desk, is Aloe that would work?” Eren begged as the heat running off of his and Reiners bodies started to make Eren sweat even more. His body already smelled of sex, from his first load.Eren whined feeling Reiner rubbing his cheek, smiling, Reiner leaned down gently kissing Erens soft, quivering lips,

“Yeah that want i need, walls Eren i love you” Reiner groaned as he opened the tin, collecting a generous amount in his hand, His and Eren's eyes meeting as Reiner rubbed the pasta like substance on both hands warming it, up before he leaned forwards his fingers teasing Erens entrance while Reiners other hand rubbed the Aloe on his dick, moaning at the feeling, Eren gasped, wrapping his arms around Reiners neck moaning, whining begging for Reiner to prep him.

With that Reiner groaned as his pushed in a finger gently fingering Eren who moaned louder, as another finger was added, than another before he was practically screaming in pleasure, his dick hardening again as his scratched reiners back as he slammed his lips against Reiners.Feeling the tip of Reiners cock teasing him, rubbing against his ass, that ached to be fucked.

“Reiner Please!” Eren begged on the bridge of tears as his body shook of lust.Reiner moaned as he pulled Eren into a lust filled kiss as he eased his dick into Eren who gasped, and moaned, scratching at Reiners back at the feeling of Reiners dick brushing against his prostate.

Only to groaned when Reiner was fully in, and stopped, allowing the other male to adjust to his size.Reiner pulled back panting at the tightness around his dick, looking down at Eren who was a panting, shaking mess.Reaching out his hand Eren hugged Reiner's arm with both his hands as Reiner smiled as he rubbed his finger against Erens cheek,Leaning down Reiner kissed Erens collarbone, to his forehead, 

“E-Eren are you doing alright, love?” Reiner asked as he rocked his hips, causing Eren to let out a loud moan, opening his green eyes Eren nodded, shakely kissing Reiners hand.

“Please m-move, love” Eren moaned tightening his grip on Reiners hand as the other hand scooped Eren up onto Reiners lap, causing both to groan at the new positions feeling.Reiner groaned as he started to move his hips, gently thrusting into his boyfriends hole, enjoying the sounds that Eren made, the feeling of his back being scratched by Eren's nails.

The feeling of the knot in his stomach slowly forming as Reiner gripped Erens hips, thrusting even father, and harder than before.Bother screaming as the pleasure began to get unbearable for either of them.

Eren moaned as the pleasure was getting painfully good, the pleasure making his vision go blank as he bit onto Reiners trap nearest to his face, as he came, muffling the scream of pleasure he was feeling as Reiner did the same, biting down onto Erens trap. Both in to much pleasure as they rode out their orgasums.Eren feeling the warmth of Reiners come deep inside him, moaning as Reiner gently pulled out of him.

His mouth still biting down on Reiners should as the others left him.Eren’s vision slowly coming back when his body was laided onto the bed, Reiner groaned at the feeling of Erens teeth digging into his trap, but waited till the smaller male came down from cloud nine, to finally let go.Reiner laided down next to Eren who was still panting, as he wrapped his arms around Reiners chest as they laid on the bed, bathing in the after glow of their sex.

Reiner smiled looking down at the almost asleep male whose head was laying on his chest, his arms wrapped around Erens back, keeping him as close as he could.Gently Reiner pulled the blankets over the two, as they cuddled closer to the other.

“Eren i love you, and i'll make sure that after this expedition and we win our freedom over the titans ill build us a house near the ocean”Reiner smiled at the dream he knew was impossible in this day and age.But he loved Eren so much he couldn't care less if that dream isn't possible. 

“I don't need the ocean to be free or a house, just you, you're my freedom Reiner, my freedom is being in your arms the rest of my life” Eren’s sleeping form mumbled as he kissed Reiners cheek.That raised up as he smiled, looked down at Eren who now started to drool, finally falling into a deep sleep Reiner pulled him closer, placing kisses all over Eren's face.the happiness overloading the Worry Reiner felt for tomorrow.

“You're also my little slice of freedom Eren”

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	13. 𝓦𝓸𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓰𝓾𝓽, 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has German in it, even though i did take German for two years, i might have fucked up some words.. so if any German speaks are out there and see any mistake please tell me...  
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!!!

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

The next morning was chaos as everyone including the superiors were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.Gathering formation maps, maps of wall Maria, making sure all Recruiters were up and ready for the expedition.People running around for their gear,supplies, and horses.

That morning was truly the worse either Eren or Reiner woke up too.Even now with Eren being somewhat sore from that nights 'activities’ with Reiner the worst part wasn't him being sore, but waking up when the sun wasn't even up.Waking up to a pissed off Levi who looked as if he was going to kick the shit out of both Reiner and Eren, but instead simply turned around,

“Get your shit together Braun, Yeager, don't make me come down here again, horny brats!” Levi yelled slamming the basement door behind him.Eren looked over to Reiner who looked back at Eren who was just as embarrassed by the comment.

Even so both simply laughed before giving eachother a sweet morning kiss, but either of them got up off the bed and started searching for their clothes and harnesses,even their boots.It was Reiner being the first to find all his clothes, Reiner walked over to Eren who was struggling to get his harness and straps to fit right.

Smiling Reiner walked up behind the shorter male, wrapping his hands around Erens waist.Eren let out a small squeal at the souldnt attention before he relaxed feeling Reiner kissing his shoulder and cheek.

“Need some help there love?” Reiner softly spoke, tightening the harnesses around Eren’s shoulder and back,

“Yeah, i don't know how they get this tangled!”Eren groaned as he finished up with the front straps and belt,standing there and watched as Reiner smiled, making his way to Erens legs.

“Well we weren’t really thinking of the chaos of this morning, last night we were distracted”Reiner blushed as he ran his fingers down the straps around his lovers legs.Eren struggled to form words until he pulled Reiner up to his feet by his chest harness.Pulling the other into a soft kiss.

“Yeah well i thought last night was great, besides they woke us up way before sunrise, if anything we were prepared for the chaos but it came early” Erens chuckled as Reiner smiled,

“Eren you have a very unique way of seeing things” Eren stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah well i love seeing the world more than just black and white, Mr.Braun” Reiner leaned back acting shocked and hurt.

“Oh ow Yeager hitting your love with the last name now, low blow” Eren tried his hardest to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape from his lips, to only burst out laughing.Eren took a step towards Reiner, wrapping his arms around the taller male,

“Wände, ich liebe dich so sehr. Du kommst besser lebend zu mir zurück, in einem Stück, nachdem diese Mission erledigt sind.”

(Walls, I love you so much. You better come back to me alive, in one piece, after this mission is done.)

Eren spoke the old langues sending a flutter and warmth to Reiners heart as he picked Eren up wrapping his arms under eren's thighs causing the teen to gasp tightening his grip around reiner as the other male press his forehead onto Erens, both staring into the others eyes as Reiner started to speak in a rather think accented old speech, but Eren still love it, love the rumble in Reiners throat, loved the way Reiner formed the words, loving the sound of the old languages being spoken by his liebe, 

(love)

“Ich liebe dich mehr als das, Liebe, Aber ich mache dieses Versprechen nur, wenn du es tust” 

(I love you more than that, love, but I only make that promise if you do)

Reiner watched as Eren's eyes widened and tears began to form as a smile formed.Reiners heart nearly stopped at Erens expression, at his pure personality being shown.Reiner knew that this was Eren's most true him.

Eren smiling so freely around Reiner, and crying so freely inform of Reiner, letting down his walls that he kept as high as Reiners.Only for those walls to crumble when the two were together.

And in this moment as the two bathed in the darkness of the basement yet in the others love they knew that they would be safe, as long as they were in the others heart they’d never be alone. Even on this expedition.

Reiner felt Eren's face rub against his, tears smudging on Reiners face, not that Reiner cared as he listened to Eren speak once more his voice so full of life, full of love as he wrapped his legs around Reiners waist his arms around his shoulders.

“Natürlich verspreche ich, du dummer Ochse.”

(of course i promise, you stupid ox)

That brought a smile on Reiners face as he pulled Eren into a kiss, than another before the two pulled away, blushing, and smiling.

“Love you too, hot head”

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Making their way to the entrance of the HQ which was wide open as scouts ran in and out of the HQ carrying whether it be more medical supplies or more gase and blades from the extra supply room.

Reiner and Eren did care as Eren spotted Armin and MIkasa, while Reiner spotted Bertolt who simply shook his head at Reiner.

The two’s once close brotherly relationship took an abrupt nose dive after Annies plan was sent to them in the month they've been here.Ever since neither one could even be in the same team during training without being at the others throat.

But the way Bertolt shook his head, the way he carried his weight.It felt wrong, felt off like he knew more than he had told Reiner.That only caused a whole in his gut full of fear, and worry to reopen as he watched Bertolt walk away from Reiner who was still standing next to Eren as he talked to Armin and Mikasa.

“Love i'll be right back, i have to talk to Bertolt” Reiner spoke kissing the top of Erens head, who simply smiled, 

“Okay, be careful okay” Reiner ruffled Eren's hair before he ran off to the direction he watched Bertolt go.Panting as he ran towards the stables that were now void of Horses or saddles Reiner opened the side door to the stables. Walking in Reiner already saw Bertolt there, adjusting the straps on a horse saddle that sat on the table in the stables against the wall.

“Bertolt, we need to talk, now” Reiner growled seeing the taller male tense up, before he turned around, with a look in his eyes that Reiners never seen before. A look of pure hatred, of pure anger,

“There's nothing for me or you to talk about Reiner, right now we have to get ready for our mission, ready for Annie.That's our plan Reiner, nothing's changed.Unless you have useful info on Eren after spending so much time with him, dont.talk.to.me you Marleyan lap dog” Bertolt spat at Reiner as he tried to walk passed the male only to be thrown to the ground, on his back.

“Dont call me athat Ber, dont fucking talk about Eren like that either” Reiners voice hissed out of his mouth like venom on a snakes fangs.Reiner stared down at the taller male whos eyes widened at the dark look on reiners face,

“Don't call me that! What I'm doing, Reiner is my job, we're on a mission! with how bad things are getting, with how much these devils are learning right now.About the titans from Eren! Reiner why cant you see that this plan will solve all our problems.Why cant you put youre fucking feelings for Eren aside for once and act like a warrior!”

Bertolt yelled as Reiner glared down at him, clenching his fists,

“Because Bertolt, can't you see that Marley won't just let us live! You and Annie said it yourself after Marcel died, we shouldve left right than and there, but me being stupid, being a brainwashed kid i wanted to kill these devils! Bertolt these people are just like you and me , so why Bertolt, you were the one to tell me to be my true self with Eren! So why are you and Annie trying to take that away from me now!Why can't we stick to our original plan to just take the founder and leave!”

Reiner was pissed, on the break of tears as he stared down at Bertolt who looked up at the blonde male, watching as the once strong capable Reiner came undone.

“Reiner, You know we can't find the founder, we can't get the founder cause we couldn't even find the royal family, Reiner the Fritz, they're not the Fritz anymore, they go by an unknown name now.They dont even run the walls anymore.Reiner you know as well as i do that the longer we stay, the more Eren, and the other Eldians will suffer can't you see that! Reiner it wont be long till Marley gets tired of us not getting results, they’ll send, fuck” Bertolt covered his mouth, Reiners eyes widened, as he pulled Bertolt up off the ground, slamming the taller males body against a post.

“They’ll send who Bertolt!” Reiner yelled,

“I cant tell you Reiner!Let go of me!” Bertolt yelled.Both struggling to get answer out of the two both being loud.Until Reiner simply gave up trying with Bertolt, as he turned to walk out of the stables his nose bloody by Bertolt slamming his head in it during their yelling match. Grabbing the stables, Reiner turned to Bertolt whose face was bruised and his lip split, as steam healed the wounds.

“Here i thought maybe now that i changed, you and Annie would do the same...looking back now, you bother were more Marleyan lap dogs than i was” Reiner spat out the blood that bled from his gums onto the hay covered grounds before he opened and closed the stable door.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

As Reiner walked back to Eren who was now by himself fixing up his horses saddle, Reiner hugged Eren from behind,resting his head on Erens shoulder, Eren laughed as he turned his head to make a comment on how it went only for him to gasp, taking Reiners head into his hands,

“Reiner what happened!” Eren gasped as he rummaged through his pocket pulling out the old fabric that Reiner had given him a month ago, holding the red fabric up to his lovers nose.Reiner groaned at the pressure Eren put against his nose,

“Sorry, but reiner what happened? Did that tall bastard fight you!”Eren scowled looked over Reiners shoulder where Bertolt stood yards away helping to load the wagons.Reiner shook his head,

“Just a skirmish, dont worry about it, this ones on me this time”Erens green eyes widened at the comment,

“You? Reiner Braun started a fight?” Eren was scaptickle and Reiner couldn't blame him, no ones seen Reiner and Bertolt fight each other not even once.But now Reiner was saying he started to fight.

“Yeah i hit him first, but he was talking a load of horse shit before i did so” Reiner groaned as Erens pitched his nose,

“Ow,ow love, ow!”

“Well your nose isn't broken at least, seriously though Liebe be careful”Reiner laughed rubbing his now throbbing nose,

“Shouldn't i being saying that to you instead, Mr.hot head” Reiner smiled, as did Eren before placing the fabric back into his pocket,

“Yeah this time i wasn't the hot headed idiot.I think im rubbing off on you” Eren laughed as he ran his fingers through Reiners hair.Neither caring as some scouts including the brooding Levi watched the scene before turning back to preparation.

“Guess so, i love you Eren, please stay safe” Reiner begged as he leaned down and kissed Erens soft lips, at curled into a soft smile, as they pulled away,

“Stop worrying so much, liebe besides ill be protected by the top vets in the scouts! If anything it should be worried about you and your safety!” Eren smirked, Reiner nodded , placing his hands on Erens hips,

“true , true, but still any amount of reassurance could improve my resolves on the battle field don't you think?” Eren laughed at this,

“Yeah guess so, how about that promise you talked about last night, the house by the ocean side, looking over the sea as the sun set.Having no one but me, you, and the sound of the waves?” Eren smirked Reiners face turned red at the vision in his mind, the sight of the setting sky painted sky bouncing off the clear surface of the ocean.

“That's a dream I can't fight for, that is if i get to take your hand in this dream?” Reiner asked pressing his head against Erens forehead, and watched as Eren's face blushed,

“I wouldn't mind, but would an old key work as a ring?those hard to buy now.”Eren mumbled as he messed with the old key around his neck,Reiners heart thumped against his chest as he took a hold of Eren's hand, pressing a kiss on it.

“Eren if it's with you, I don't need a ring or key to show others how much I love you, do i?” Reiner jokes, Eren smiled pulled Reiners body close to his,

“Guess not”

This moment tugged at Reiners heart, made it hard to breath as he held onto Eren for the last moments they got to enjoy before the expedition...before the mission, before the fear would soon over take reiner as they separated when commander Erwin called for every scout to grab a horse and prepare for the ride to Karanes district. Reiner pulling Eren into one lasting kiss before pulling away, smiling as he held the old key that Eren wore around his neck all the time, kissing that as well,

“Remember our dream, Meine Liebe'' Reiner spoke before he made his way to his squad leaders who were getting last minute supplies. Eren held the old key in his hand, before kissing it as well.Smiling before he turned to his horse, petting the horses neck before climbing into the saddle.

Let's make it back together huh, house by the ocean...that almost sounds like a promise of freedom” Eren smiled more as he followed the line of scouts, fellowing behind Levi’s squad, his hand still holding the key in his hands.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Song:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH1l_keVhac ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH1l_keVhac)

Imfinenow- just like a bird


	14. 𝓗𝓪𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time-skip will take place after this chapter to the battle of Stohess District

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Fear settled in more than self preservation, this was the first thing that Armin thought looking beside him and his wings right only to spot countless red flares. Watching as the red flares began to dissipate as the wind blew the smoke away.

Armin watched trying to wrap his head around whether it was the right wing not being as well prepared as the rest of the formation, or if that was where all the titans were. Questions without answers, most of all, was Eren alright?! 

Was Mikasa safe, where was everyone! Armin’s heart pounded in his chest, as the fear began to boil in his gut at the feeling of looming doom at the sound of heavy running, the feeling of the earth quaking under his horses feet, as Armin clenched a hold of the reins.

Trying to prevent himself from looking behind him, but in the end his fear mixed with his curiosity was too much. As he turned his head and saw running towards him and his two squad leaders, was a 14 meter titan, its hair blond resembling a female’s body if they were skinless, muscles exposed, as well as the tendons.

The sight made Armin want to puke, to scream when his squad leaders, the twins jumped off their horses, to take down the horrendous beast.

Armin couldn't hear anything except the sounds of their screams when the female titan grabbed them from the air by their ODM gear cables slamming their bodies into the ground, while she used the other twins dead body as a toy spinning it by the cable before sitting its eyes on Armin who froze in place, looking at the blue eyes that held no remorse, nor mercy while the titan started sprinting towards Armin and his horse.

Turning his head Armin struggled to gain feeling in his now numbing fingers from the paralyzing fear.Armin struggled to form even thoughts as he kicked his horses side to make the animal to increase its speed, a desperate attempt to outrun the titan.

‘That's not a normal titan, not even an abnormal act like this, unless it's like Eren?! It's a titan with intelligence, could it be after Eren! Wait wasn't Eren in the right wing?No Erwin and Levi wouldn't put him there, they'd keep him in the most safest area in the formation. Was this Commander Erwin's plan all along?!’ 

Armin felt the ground shake, the feeling of the titans body heat, the steam that ran off the titans body getting hotter, almost suffocating.

‘No! I can't die here, not now!’ Armin screamed, begged as he looked up to see the blonde haired, blue eyed female titan smiling down at Armin.Armin's eyes widened in fear as he screamed, getting thrown off his horse.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner couldn't stop his mind from racing, couldn't stop the fear that was engulfing his very being, as he followed Annie's titan the best he could without her getting suspicious. A part of Reiner wanted to just shift right then and there to take annie down himself, before she could get any farther into the formation. 

Reiner knew that he was no match against Annie, no match against Annie in both her human, and titan form. Especially with her titan abilities Reiner knew even though he hated to admit it that the best thing to do to make sure Eren stayed alive and safe away from Annie's plan was to wait, wait for her to get tired of the killing, get tired of their mission and leave.

Even if that was unlikely to happen, all Reiner could do was hope, and wait...to stay as far back as he could from her titans view and watch as she killed more people.Reiner tuned out their screams, their painful deaths, the sound of bones snapping, screams being cut short as Annie blow through the right wing.

Reiner followed her still, keeping out of site, that was until that moment, hearing Armins screams, the screams of his squad mates, as the twin were killed.Reiner watched as Annie nearly stepped on Armin, Armin only being saved by his horse throwing off its rider, before running off.

Reiner clenched the reins of the second horse beside his, as he watched begging for Armin to be spared, to be safe from Annies wrath.Watched in silence as he watched as Annie squatted down to the ground, towering over Armins quivering, shaking body, all Reiner could do was stand there and watched as Annie reached out her hand and pitched Armins cape hood, pulling the hood off the golden blondes head.

The feeling of anger, and rage he felt running off of Annie when she figured out Armin wasn't Eren, Reiner felt sick to his stomach.Watched as Annie stood up in a huff before she started running away in the direction of Bertolts squad?

‘Shit he’ll tell her Erens location without hesitation!’ Reiner roared in his mind as he quickly made his way to Armin, who was mumbling, in a state of shock.

“Armin!” He yelled grabbing Armins attention who looked towards the sound of hooves hitting the hard ground.

“Reiner?!What are you doing here?” Armin yelled as he Shakely stood up to his feet,

“Squad got whipped, hurry up get on!”Reiner yelled handing Armin the extra horses reins, turning his attention back onto Annie,

‘Fuck! I have to get to Annie before she get to Bertolt, I can't have them go through with this plan!’ 

Reiner screamed as he rode his horse a bit ahead of Armin who yelled for Reiner to slow down.

“Reiner, be careful!, that titans not abnormal!, its like Eren, their intelligent, we don't know what their capable of!” It was like a burning iron hit Reiner in his gut, as he turned his head abruptly at Armin who was struggling to assemble the flare gun,

“What?!?” Reiner yelled trying to act oblivious,

“Reiner we have to hurry!! This emergency is far more dire than the mission! We have to let the other squads know! This is probably the same person who killed the test subjects! They're trying to get Eren!” 

Armin yelled his hands shaking as he attempted to still assemble the gun, while also trying to keep his horse on course behind the titan and Reiner.Who quickly yelled back, the sound of a flare gun being fired snapping Armin out of his thoughts,

“Armin calm down, Jean already sent out the flare!” The sound of Jeans horse catching up next to Reiner, and Armin cease Armins worry.But Reiners were still high seeing the flare of the right flank getting set off again,Turning to Jean who was panting his face a ghostly white as he looked over to Armin and Reiner,

“Jean what happened!” Armin yelled, staring at the pale male in front of him,who struggled to catch his breath,

“The right flank! They’ve been decimated! The mission is a failure. What is the commander thinking, we have to retreat, the number of titans were too many!We were not trained for this kind of abnormal!” Jean yelled, Armin looked ahead to see the female titan continuing on in a straight line,

“Their not abnormal, jean...Its a person with the same skills as Eren! Jean we have to warn the Levi squad, were they in the right wing?” Armin yelled confusing both Reiner and Jean,

“What are you talking about Armin, Erens in the left wing!”Reiner’s eyes widened

“Wait what, my formation plan told me that Eren was in the top right! Armin the commander lied on the plans! Where is Eren!”Reiners eyes started to burn with tears, worry, fear, the feeling of vomit starting to rise up in his throat from the stress.

Armin went silent,

“Armin!”Reiner begged grabbing Armins cape, Armin and Jean turning to Reiner shocked at his outburst,at his worried expression.Armin grabbed Reiners hand that clenched his cape, pulling the hand away,

“Eren’s in the center flank! Think about it, its the safest area in the formation, Reiner we have to warn the captain before anything!”Armin yelled, Jean letting out a laugh shocking both Reiner and Armin who looked over to Jean who latched his blade in his hand kissing it,

“Lets kill that bitch! We have to end this before more people die, Armin whats your plan?”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner watched as everyone including himself pulled their hoods over their heads,Reiners gut clenched at the thought of more corses being burned after this, seeing Jean kissing the same hand he held Marcos ashes in cause Reiner to think of Eren.His smile, the jokes, the feeling of his lips on his, the way he listened to Reiner when he broke down in tears, being his wall to lean on.

Clenching the blades in his hands as they all rode up towards Annie's titan who spotted their approach, Reiner watched as Armin was the first to be attacked by Annie.Reiner watched in panic as Annie, as fast as lightning turned his body, hitting Armin off his horse.

Reiners body felt cold as he listened to Jeans screams, his blood boiling even as his body froze from seeing the state Armin was in, blood covering his face…clenching his blades in his hands as he stood on top the horses back before anchoring his ODM gear into Annies titans flesh, his lips curled into a snarl, as he screamed,

  
  


“Jean advantage that suicidal bastard!she killed Erwn i saw him on her food, she killed Eren!” Reiners body stopped, his heart, his will all froze.as did Annie’s attack aimed at Jean, who managed to land on the ground, still alive.

‘No,no,no,no! That is not true Armin!’

‘’What if it is true?Erens dead...killed by Annie’’ Reiner screamed as he clenched his blades, reeling in for his attack, his attempt at getting revenge, for his heart feeling like it was torn from his chest,It wasn't till he saw Annies eyes, that smile on her titans lips that Reiner found out to late that Armin only said that as a way to save Jean,

As quick as he could Reiner pulled his hood off his head,Maybe he could convince Annie to stop this, to stop going after Eren!

“Reiner!” Jean yelled as he watched Reiner being grabbed by the female titan, his screams being heard by Armin and Jean, as they watched as the female crushed Reiner in her hands.

“Annie please, don't do this” Reiner begged as tears ran down his face, knowing full well Annie could hear him.He felt the grip around him tighten more, feeling his shoulders slowly started to be pushed and crushed, along with his ribs.

“Annie, please, ahhh!” Reiner screamed at his shoulder dislocating

‘She really is going to kill me?! She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me for information!’ Reienr screamed again feeling his ribs starting to bruise, tears streaming down his face Reiner pulled out a piece on his blade that broke off when Annie grabbed him.Staring down at it Reiner shook with anger, shook with fear, but most importantly he shook from the weight of the decision he had to make in this moment, slowly Reiner wrote down Erens location. Tears pouring down his face only to evaporating at the heat from Annies titan’s hand.

‘I can still get to Eren, I can't save Eren! If i can't, captain Levi will.Eren will be safe as long as he stays with the Levi squad, at least till i get there’ 

Reiner thoughts stopped when Annies hands pressure lightened enough for Reiner to cut out of her hand.But as Reiner cut through the fingers all Reiner could feel was a weight of what he’s done…

All he could think as Armin and Jean ran up to him as he fell to the ground was protecting Eren to get to Eren before Annie...begging for whoever was listening that Eren would be safe, would stay safe, would be there when this mission ended.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	15. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓑𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓮𝓷𝓼𝓾𝓮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xly0wEkBmGY  
> War of Hearts Ruelle
> 
> Art Credit:https://i.postimg.cc/XNmzsQhW/Eren-Jaeger-full-2248561.jpg
> 
> More chapters soon, im writing them now, might take i little bit due to their lengths...ENJOY!

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

In those moments of relief that Reiner felt when the view of the walls came into view made him want to yell out of reassurance it gave him.Seeing those walls shouldve made Reiner sick to his stomach, and yet they told him that Eren would be safer. Both would be safer from the outside, from the titans, safe from Annie for at least the time being.

Reiner Turned his head to the left of him, as the scouts waited for the gates of the wall to rise, looking down Reiner watched as Mikasa leaned her body against the inside of the wagon.She looked about ready to pass out, and Reiner knew the reason why, as he looked into the wagon for the millionth time since Armin told him where Eren was after Captain Levi saved him.

Looking down into the wagon from his horse Reiner watched as Eren tossed and turned in his sleep, his body steaming more as his body healed the bruises, and cuts that littered his body.The longer he looked the more Reiner hated himself, hated that he gave into Annies threats to kill Reiner, gave into the pain he was in.

Hated himself even more as he watched Eren sit up screaming, everyone in the scouts turning around shocked, even the commander, whose face was moments ago stuck in a grim expression, now turned to a worried, and feared look.

  
  


“Eren, calm down!”

Mikasa yelled while she tried to quiet him down as the gate into the wall began to rise.Reiner quickly handed his horses reins over to Jean who was just as shocked at Erens outburst.Climbing off his horse Reiner vaulted into the wagon, to help Mikasa calm Eren down, taking a hold on Eren's flailing hands that tried to grab Mikasa’s hair,

“Eren! Love calm down!”Reiner yelled seeing the pure panic, and fear in Eren's eyes that started to tear up as he looked around at the foggy faces, the muted voice that muttered around him, Reiner watched as Eren's titan scars began to spread out on his lovers cheeks..

‘Fuck, i need to calm him down!’ Reiner cursed as he pulled off his cape and slipped onto Erens head, turning to Mikasa,

“Mikasa let me see your cape, we need to keep Eren in the dark for a bit, his mind still stuck in his fight or flight mind!” 

Reiner yelled Mikasa didn't hesitate as she ripping off her cape handing it to Reiner who gave her a nod as a thanks.Before turning his full attention back on Eren who seemed to have calmed a bit but was still clawing at Reiners forearm, now red with scratch marks.

Draping Mikasa’s cape around his own Reiner noticed the difference as Erens grip lightened almost to nothing, as the growling, and yelling stopped almost instantly.

But the heavy breathing continued, Slowly Reiner wrapped his arms around the very covered Eren.Reiner held onto Eren as tight as Eren was now, as he struggled to speak in very broken speech, mixed with old and new.But the same feelings coming across Reiners heart as Eren sobbed,

“They’re dead...Ich habe sie getötet… no i didn't mean for them to die...es musste getan werden...Dad what are...was nein...Warum, Reiner...Reiner, Reiner where are you? Why am i...Reiner?” 

(I killed them, it had to be done, what no, where) 

Reiner gasped as he listened, it was worse than Reiner thought, as he listened to Erens mumblings of the past users memories.Who ever it was that had this titan last...Reiner felt the sorrow, the sheer need to be saved...to be told another way, to what ever horrors they witnessed.

But upon hearing his own name Reiner slowly pulled the Cape shield slowly off of Erens head.Faintly seeing the light from the outside seeping through the fabric of the cape, as Reiner pulled the capes over his and Erens body.

Seeing Eren's eyes full of tears and sorrow Reiner wrapped his arms around Eren as the male sobbed, clenching onto Reiner for support, as his small body shook.Reiner started to rub small circles around Erens shaking back, as he sobbed. Reiner took note of Erens body temperature slowly going back to ‘normal’.

‘Good hes calming down, he's coming back alright, damn it Eren, scaring me like this, you hot head’ Reiner struggled to even form his thoughts as he clung to Eren as well.Both leaning on the other for stability, for support as they broke together.

“I got them killed, Reiner so many died...its all my fault!I should've turned sooner, i should've fought that bitch!”Eren cried as he scratched at Reiners jacket.Reiner tried everything he could thing of to try to calm his lover down, tried to numb the pain at least for the moment being, taking note of the whispers out side his and Erens sanctuary made of green capes.Reiner quickly covering Erens ears as the yelling began, Reiner struggled to muffle the yells the curses, as he stared at Eren's eyes that started to be filled with rage, that mixed with the grieving he was experiencing.

Taking note as Eren suddenly stood up taking Reiners cape with him as he stood in the moving wagon ready to shout at the crowd of angry civilians. Reiner watched as the wind blew the green cape against Erens body that soon shook not with anger but shame.Slowly he watched the light, the hope leave Eren's eyes as he slowly fell to his knees in front of Reiner, his right side facing Reiner as Eren cried.

Reiner turned to look at Mikasa who was just as broken, as she curled up, her red scarf hiding her face from the public, as she silently gripped her hands together.Waiting for the yelling to stop, waiting for Eren to yell instead of cry.But she knew she wasn't the one he wanted comfort from, this was a cry for Reiner.

Taking ahold of Eren's arm Reiner pulled the male against his chest as he too leaned on the wagons boards, Reiner wanted to just stop the pain, to go back in time and just this whole thing from ever happening, to stop Annie, to have went on ahead of Jean,Armin and Krista and save Eren from Annie.He knew though that it was impossible to do that.All Reiner could do was add some sort of comfort to Eren right now, as he wrapped his arms around Eren who cried into his chest,

“Reiner please talk about our dream, p-please i need something hopeful to think about right now, p-please reiner” Eren begged as he clawed at Reiner shirt as his breathing began to get rapid, and uncontrollable.

Reiner knew Eren was getting overwhelmed, was having a panic attack, hyperventilating, Reiner pulled his cape tightly around the smaller male in front of him, pressing soft, short kisses and peaks on his lovers head, as he spoke of his and Erens, so hopeful so naïve dream for eachother.Smiling as he spoke of their so beautiful dream…

“Alright love, imagine the open horizon, the hot sun setting after a long day of work, it could be something so simple, maybe we took up growing crops, or fishing?Imagine we came back to our small little house big enough for just me and you, the smell of the ocean, the smell of salt.The feeling of sand on our feet as we sit on the steps of the house, drinking wine, beer, maybe just tea?Watching as the sun set, watching as the colors of the sky bounced off the ocean water.”

“T-that looks so beautiful” Eren softly spoke as his body weight started to press against Reiner more.Reiner could tell that Eren was falling back asleep,

“It does, and we’ll get to have that dream soon, love” Reiner smiled as he kissed Erens cheek before he watched as Eren passed out.

‘We’ll get to see the sea soon love, ill make sure we do i promise’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Reiner! Love woke up” Reiners eyes snapped open, his body sitting up from his position of his head laying of Erens legs, in the very wealthy carriage.

“What happened,we there yet” Eren watched smiling tiredly as he watched Reiner stretch his arms out as he gathered his uniform that Reiner had packed into an old satchel.

Eren couldn't help but stare at Reiner, who was wearing a pair of black jeans, with his grey button up shirt that Reiner rolled the sleeves up.Erens never seen Reiner this kind of dressed up and he'd be lying if it was sexy, seeing Reiner in something other than his green shirt, or his uniform.

“Hey love are you alright?didn't you hear me?” Reiner asked as he rested his arms above Erens head that was covered by his grey cloak that hit his face from anyone outside, anyone in Trost who was watching as some of the scouts were leaving the other carriages for their leave day.But both knew this was more than just a leave day for either of them.

It was a way to make the scouts less suspicious as they entered the stohess district, to ‘turn eren in to the MPs’.And even now as Eren blushed looking up at his well put together lover, who somehow became more hotter as the noon sun shone into the carriage where him and Reiner resided.

Shaking his head, Eren smiled weakly as he looked up at his lover, whos hand now lifting his head up, Reiners thumb running across Erens lower lip.

“I-im fine Reiner, just…” Eren’s voice trailed off causing Reiner to nod understanding what Eren was struggling to come to terms with in this moment. Reiner sighed, letting his bag drop to the carriage ground, before he sat down across Eren, taking his lover's smaller hands into his larger hands.

“Nervous?” Reiner asked tilting his head in front of Eren, trying to see Eren's eyes,Erens bangs covered his eyes as he nodded his head.Reiner nodded back, his mouth in a frown,

“And I understand why, I mean three years we spent training,eating, and celebrating smaller victories with Annie, and we’re finding out now that she… tried to kill you, fuck.Why didnt i see it sooner, why didnt i just stay with you, why couldnt i even keep my promise to keep yo-”Reiner felt lips against his lips, forceful, yet soft as he melted into Erens soft touch, pulling away to lay eyes on Erens tear stained face as he held onto Reiners face,

“Reiner stop, you stuid man, you couldn't have done anything! Damnit Reiner i shouldn't be acting like this, neither of us should be acting like this! Why am i not mad! Why cant i hate Annie for killing so many people why can't i bring myself to hate her, why do i still think she's innocent! She almost killed you too! So why...why am i so numb to this feeling of betrayal already?” Eren asked his eyes looking away from Reiner who wiped away the tears of his lover.Pulling him onto his lap.

“Eren i think we all want this to be a lie, even me, i let her get close to you,me,bertolt,marco, Armin, Mikasa...I can't image what you're going through even now, with all this expectations being on you.Eren, love just say the word and ill come with you, i'll keep you safe, we can fight Annie together. Make sure the other makes it back alive.” Reiner begged his grip on Eren softening some, at the tiredness in his bones from all of it.All this worry, all this stress of keeping Eren away from danger.

Only to leave Eren behind to have ‘a leave day’ while his lover was driven to unknowable danger, with uncertainty of Erens safety in that place where Annie roamed. Like a lion among sheep, just like Reiner, just like Bertolt.

All three were roaming among softer beings, beings they were told to kill without mercy, and now Reiner was here begging to keep his lover who so happened to be one of them a lion amongst sheep and yet...Eren was still the soft being that saved Reiner from this war of hatred.

Pulling away Eren wrapped his arms around Reiners head, smiling even as tears ran down his face, Reiner took note of the beauty in this moment the peace between the, as he watched scouts go about gathering their bags and equipment before leaving all watched through the window of the carriage.Reiner sat there staring at Eren as the sun hit Erens cloak, parts of his face.Reiner smiled, leaning into Eren's arms as Eren smiled,

“Reiner no matter how badly i want you there with me we both know we cant, but Reiner, love i managed to have Moblit do a favor for me before this mission started...just in case i...you know, so you can remember me? I’ve heard from the higher ups that it would be a good idea for lovers to get their portraits redone incase they died”

“Eren-” Reiner started only to be stopped by lips on his, sighing into the reassuring kiss Reiner watched as Eren’s hands pushed the cloaks away, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small square leather like book.Eren smiled softly down at the book like object the held his portrait, holding it out Reiner grabbed a hold of it his hands shaking as he gently opened it revealing a life like portrait of Eren, his love his heart and soul, staring back at him.

Reiner felt tears welled up in his eyes staring at the portrait of his lover.Even though it wasn't a photo Reiner saw all the details of Eren that he fell in love with portrayed so life life in this piece of paper, that looked to be coated in some sort of wax,

“Moblit made sure to do one of you too, h-he made sure to coat the portraits in tree resin, hard stuff to come by but he m-managed to-” Eren stopped talking the moment Reiner let out a sob, covering his mouth with his hand.Eren's face softened as he pulled Eren into an embrace.

“Love, I'll come back. I swear it, r-remember your supposed to take my hand right? I won't die on you i swear i'll come back.i love you to damn much to not come back to my handsome lover”Eren cried.Kissing the top of Reiner head ruffling the blondes hair the same way he'd do to Eren when he was sad.Reiner smiled, kissing Erens nose,

“You better, you suicidel moron, don't make this picture be the only you i get to see, please”Reiner sheepishly smiled.Eren chuckled as he pulled back nuzzling his and Reiners noses together, both laughing as they did this.Only for a loud knock to be heard,

“Aye brats, stop fucking and get moving, Braun hury your ass up.Yeager stay in the wagon”

Levis voice sounded on the other side.Eren and Reiner trying to hold back their laughs only to fail.Reiner gently switched places with Eren, before giving him a long, deep kiss.Both making sure to hold onto the other for as long as they could, before having to pull away.Picking up his bag Reiner turned to Eren who looked deflated, his eyes falling to the ground,

“Hey, hey now love we’ll see eachother soon.I know it.Besides you have a reason to keep fighting, fight for me alright show Annie what happened when she tries to hurt my, stubborn hot head of a lover” Reiner peaked Erens lips before pulling away.making his way to the Carriage door.Opening and closing it behind him, taking a deep breath Reiner started to make his way towards the horse that Bertolt held the reins to.Sighing Reiiner grabbed the reins and climbed up onto the horse.

Looking back once more as they began to ride to their place of hiding while Eren fought Annie.

‘Don't die on me, Eren’ Reiner smiled as he made sure the small portrait of Eren was secured in his chest pocket nearest to his heart.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Eren’s rage was almost unbearable for even him to handle as he chance after Annie who kept trying to throw him off, by running into crowded areas.But lucky for Eren, unlucky for Annie, Eren knew the areas around Stohess that were populated as much.Thanks to Levi, and Hanjis constant studies with Eren about the district.

Eren knew what and where Annie was going, she was trying to make it over the wall,trying to make a run for it into titan terratory. Or someplace where she could take Eren out.Clentching his fistes in his titans nape, Eren's rage burned around him.As he changed Annie.Finally tackling her into a clearing where he knew he wouldn't have to worry about civilian casualties.

Only for her to kick him off, Eren could see clear as day that Annie was in a panic, her goal now that everyone knew that she was the same as Eren...a titan shifter.Eren knew that she wasn't aiming at him, but at the walls.Eren struggled to get his titan to its feet, glaring at her through the long locks of brown hair, that fall in front of his titans face.Eren's anger was getting so tempting to give in too, but he stopped himself from giving into temptation. Not now, not when he was so close to ending Annies rain of fear over him and reiner.THis ends now…

Yet questions ran through Erens mind as he watched Annie get into her fighting stance, a question that's nagged him since him and Reiner last talked...What was she fighting for, why was she so keen on getting Eren, but now she has no interest in grabbing him and running…

A growl ripped through Erens titans throat as he stared at the blonde female titan in front of him…

“Just what are you fighting for Annie? What cause was so important...that you could kill for it?Just what cause makes you abandon your humanity to achieve it!” Eren screamed, causing his titan to let out a scream that shook the ground under his feet.

‘Annie...you're nothing but a monster that needs to be put down...for good’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	16. 𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓾𝓽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit art: https://i.postimg.cc/jdpp8kvB/8966100a2dd9960bb7aecc552b23d563.jpg

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

_“Eren please, no one will touch Paradis centuries after this! You've scared them enough!Eren”_

_“Love please i know you're listen to me right now, please stop this”_

_“Eren”_

_“Eren,eren, Eren”_

_Eren Yeager!”_

_“No i can't, someone help me!-”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Eren, wake up!” 

‘What's going on?who's yelling? Can't think.where am i again?’ Erens thoughts raced, his mind so heavy, his body even more so.The voices yelling for him to wake up were so faint...muted almost, as if someone was trying to yell across a field to get someone's attention.

‘Maybe if i just ignore it,whoever that is will stop yelling, i can't wake up right now im so comfortable, it's so warm here’ Eren sighed in his mind, letting darkness take him once more, allowing his body to go limp.

And yet the darkness never took him, only dragged him deeper into pain, the deep his mind went the hotter his body got, like needles stabbing everywhere in his body, fire seering his flesh as he drifted in the darkness of his mind.It wasn't long till the voices started talking again, mutted, almost hard to even make out a single word, but Eren could feel the urgency in the voices.

“Armin! Cold, Eren...burning...wake up!”

“Inform...braun....titans, walls...beast!”

The needles pressed deeper, the fire now acid, Eren felt his throat burn…

‘Am I screaming?What's going on, where's everyone, why am I not waking up to someone help!’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Mikasa rushed around the small room the scouts were provided to keep Eren as he healed, but this...Eren wasnt helding, he wasn't even waking up.Isn't showing signs of waking up any time soon.

Armin bursted into the small room, a basin full of cold water in his thin arms, his face red from running, sweat running down his brow from the heat of the room now.Eren was burning, the room was becoming a hot spring at this point, and Mikasa didn't know what else to do. 

Quickly taking the water basin from Armins tired arms, Mikasa turned around seeing Erens sleeping form, not an ounce of sweat on him, even though his whole body was as red as the time they'd gotten sunburn when they were kids.

Eren's face so peaceful, so relaxed, as hot steam rolled off his sleeping body.Rushing over to his side Mikasa dipped her red scarf into the cold water wrapping it around her and Armin's nose and mouths, trying their best to endure with the heat coming off of Erens body.

Mikasa grabbed a spare cloth that hung off the cold water basics edge, dipping the white cloth into the cold, refreshing water Mikasa started to dabe the cold wet cloth on Erens forehead seeing his face began to scrunch up at the coldness of the water.

This brought a smile on Mikasa face, seeing some sort of change appear on Eren's face, she could hear Armin beside her sigh, placing his head into his hands out of relief.Hours after Erens fight with Annie, Eren escaped from his titan nape, only to pass out, nearly falling 10 meters from the ground.But ever since that battle that nearly flattened the entirety of stohess district, Eren has been passed out, his skin being untouchable since then.

Captain Levi having to get his hands treated from the boils that formed after touching Erens bare skin.While Hanji dealt with the wall cults leader, about their curant wall titan problem. Her and Armin watched as Eren’s titan scars stayed where they were un healing.Even though Mikasa heated to emit it, she was glad Reiner being close to her brother taught her something about treating Erens post Titan states.

But even as they treated Eren now, Mikasa wasn't prepared for Eren to not wake up, not prepared for his body to be this stagnate.Never in all their lives has Mikasa ever seen Eren this relaxed as he slept. Never was she prepared to treat her brother like this frail being, she knew if Eren was awake and seeing Mikasa and Armin in the state they were in now she swore that Eren would yell at them for fussing over him.

Looking down at Eren whose face was becoming more tense, more angry looking Mikasa made sure to keep Armin at a safe distance.

“Mikasa what's going on with Eren?”Armin asked his words muffled some due to the scarf around his nose and mouth.Mikasa quickly placed the still cold cloth onto Erens forehead before she turned her head to face Armin who stared into her eyes.

“I have an idea, so please stay back some love, i don't want you to get hurt” Mikasa spoke as she held an arm out in front of Armin, as she watched in shock as Eren suddenly started screaming, his throat ripped at the volume of the scream, so much that Mikasa and Armin had to cover their ears at the sound escaping Erens person.A blood gurtaling scream, both watched in horror as steam escaped Eren's mouth as he screamed, screamed for Reiner, screamed for someone to save him.to get him out of this hell.

The sound of people running to the heated room could being heard.All her and Armin could do was cover their ears as Eren continued to scream, cover their ears as the door was broken off its hinges, as Jean,captain Levi, and Erwin rushed into the room, seeing the two lover covering their ears, a wet scarf covering their faces to protect themselves from the heat wave that the group now at the door suffered.

They watched as Eren screams becomes weaker, as did the heat, and steam.Everyone at the door walking in the room trying to figure out what was going on.As the screaming stopped only for Erens sobs to start, the teen clenched the sheets under his body, his face clenched into a painful expression, his eyes looking as if they were struggling to open.Seeing the Mikasa rushed to Erens side taking her scarf and Armin with her at the sudden movement.

“Eren! Can you hear us, what happened!”

Erens sobs got weaker as his hand gripped onto Mikasas slightly burning her hand as he did so.Whining at the feeling Mikasa toughed through it holding her brother's hand as he cried, everyone standing behind Armin asking him questions.

“Arlert what happened” Levi groaned holding his side that was heavily bandaged from the burns he received from Eren.Armin struggled to speak as he tugged at the red scarf around his face, managing to finally tug it loose before speaking,

“Levi sir! We’re not sure sir, Eren just started to scream out of nowhere...b-but my guess is that he's delirious from his body overheating?” Armin's answer came out more like a question itself as his gaze fell onto the commander whose gaze was on Eren who started to struggle words together.

“Ackerman, what's Eren saying to you? If you don't mind telling us?” Commander Erwin walked over his boots hitting the ground with a bit of force, Mikasa turned her head, her black hair falling over her face,

“He’s asking for Reiners status, sir.What should i tell him? Should i tell him of the walls?” Mikasa’s voice small as she watched as Eren struggled to grab at the small leather book like protector that held Reiners portrait.Soft she grabbed his hand, taking out the Drawing from Erens scout jacket, to hold the life like portrait in front of Eren’s nearly closed eyes to catch a glimpse of it.

  
  


Erwins gaze fell on the poor state that Eren was in, the desperate tone in his voice as he smiled softly looking at the portrait of his lover.Before he passed back out, the scars of his cheeks staring to steam Erwin watched his arms pinned to his side as he watched the skin be pulled back together.

Sighing Erwin looked back at Levi who took a seat on the nearest chair in the room, holding his hand on his ribs that were wrapped in layers of bandages,Sighing Erwin turned his attention back on Mikasa as he spoke,

“No that can wait, inform Yeager of the situation once he's fully awake, Kirstein?” Erwin asked turning his full attention onto the two tone haired teen in front of him,

“Commander sir” Jean saluted still him is civilian clothes,

“Send word to Hanji, or the current status of Yeager, tell them we’ll take part in the the garrison’s search on the walls perimeter with them, once Eren is awake that is”

“Sir?” Jean nodded his words forming a question that Erwin knew was on his mind,

“We need all the men we can get, that includes Yeager right here, if there is indeed a breech in the walls-”

“Erwin!” yelling was heard as Hanji’s head popped into the room, as they dragged the wall cults leader in as well.

“Hanji i was just about to have Kierstein here fetch you, what is it?”Erwin spoke his voice deep, his arms crossed against his chest now.Hanji panted as their grip on the priest's golden necklace tightened as they threw the priest in front of Erwin,

“These bastards were hiding-”

  
  


<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

~12 Hours earlier~

“Really. The higher ups really thing that one of these kids could have been conspiring with Annie Leonart? Really now that's insane miche” Nanaba spoke her voice full of uncertainty at the report,

Even if it was the real reason for the newest members of the 104th cadet corps being given leave this early in their military career.Nanaba turned to Miche whose eyes were glued to the wall miles away. He's mind stuck in thought, before his eyes glanced over to her before he started to speak…

“Well...who knows?but, we can't afford to think its not possible, with what Arlert told us it's likely, best to be thorough.Than unprepared like last time” Miche spoke his eyes holding an urgency of the situation, at the slight possibility of what commander Erwin, and Armin Arlert said to him before they brought the new recruits to their hideout.

“Nanaba, trust in the commanders judgment, he hasn't lead up astray yet” Miche spoke his eyes focused on the horizon, trying his best to ignore the itch in his nose, as he watched the noon sun begin to slowly drag on the day.What a day it was miche took note of the light breeze browning through his hair, taking note of the hot sun rays against his face.Taking a deep breath Miche’s eyes widened...this smell no, that not possible!

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Connie sighed, looking out the window...a boring day, full of nothing to do but sit and watch the wind push leaves around,Connie never expected to be this bored in the scouts of all regiments! Glancing over at Sasha he could see she was in the same boat as he was, bored out of her mind watching the clouds move so slowly in the blue sky.

“You know this place is to far from my village?” Connie spoke up, as he soon got even bored from the silence between him and sasha.The only other person in this tower that wasn't quiet, was grim about walls know what.Sasha yawned staring at the field passed the trees, looking at the hills that went on for miles,

“Same here, very close to my hometown”Sasha yawned thinking of the woods her and her family lived in, thinking of the hunting trips her and her pa took when she was younger.Only for Connie's groaning to take her mind out of the past, and bring her back to the present.

“We’ve all been told to come all the way here, south of wall rose, And yet we can't leave, or see our families? Wonder why? It's not like we have anything to do, we’re just sitting here, allll day.It sucks'' 

Connie whined as his gaze fell on the soldiers in the courtyard of the tower, all talking amongst themselves, fully equipped with their gear and uniforms.Connie groaned more, slamming his hands on the table getting the attention of Bertolt, and Reiner who said near Connie and sasha,

“Might just sneak out tonight, visit my family” Sasha chuckled getting Connie's attention,

“Hey why are you laughing?”

“You really want to go home that badly? Hell i wish i could just eat some wild game, but i nearest plentiful forest i know of is near my home, and i was told not to come back till i became ‘respectable’” Sasha yawned 

“Truly a tragedy though, no good game near here” 

Reiner listened in on their conversation, his mind being just as bored, and restless.Its been hours and still not new of Eren, or Annie.Reiner was getting worried, restless even more when looking at Bertolt who’d always turn his head away from Reiners gaze.The longer Reiner stared the more Bertolt sweated, before the other male just got up and walked to where Krista and Ymir were.

‘He’s hiding something, Bertolt what did you-”

There was thud, the table shook almost spilling Reiners drink, turning his head Reiner saw Sasha a blank, bored expression on her face as she laid her head on the table.Looking as if she was about to fall asleep just to escape the boredom that plagued all of them.

Reiner sighed as he leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling trying his best to think of the positives of being off duty, but found none, as he reached for his chest pocket pulling out the leather container holding something to easy his racing mind full of negatives. Opening the small leather wallet like container, revealing the graphite portrait of his lover.

Smiling reiners finger began to trace the protected surface of the drawing, of Erens soft face, the soft lines that captured Erens likeness so well, Reiner would have thought he was staring at a photo instead of a drawing.Reiner pressed the portrait to his heart smiling softly,

“Ohhh does Reiny have something to share” Connie laughed scooting his chair over moving Bertolts old seat, leaning over the table as he tried to snatch the portrait from Reiners grasp, to which Reiner held the portrait out of the shorter males reach.

“Connie stay back its a portrait of his loving lover, i saw Eren give it to him” Ymir chimed in her lips curling into a smile, and a laugh escaped as Reiner sputtered his face red,

“Ha knew you fancied males, you're too easy to read blockhead-”

“Ymir stop being mean! Let Reiner be happy! I think his and Eren's relationship is rather cute, and so what if he has a portrait of Eren? We have ones of us!” Krista chimed in her voice high and mighty as she head butted Ymir's back.Reiner sighed at Krista's comment, and quickly placed the portrait back into its safe place near his heart.

But while Reiner was placing the portrait safely in his pocket, Sasha sate up her eyes widened in fear, as he grabbed Reiners upper arm, shaking his body as she yelled,

“Sasha what the hell is wrong!” Connie yelled,

“I-I heard footsteps, rumbling...ahh titans!” Everyone's blood ran cold, Reiners more than others...slowly his gaze fell on Bertolt, who sweated more and more as Sasha yelling got more fantic,

“I'm telling you there's titans! I know what I heard!-” The window burst open as one of the vets in charge of guardian them,Nanaba.Everyone's attention was caught at the frantic look on her face,

“Is everyone here!” Krista looked shocked as did Ymir whos once laughing ace now stagnant as Nanaba reported the status of the situation to the recruits…

“We have multiple titans heading this way 500 meters south from here, we’re being ordered to evacuate the civilians in the countryside, anyone heard know the layout of the land!” Connie and Sasha shot up, their faces ghost white,

“M-my village in near by, that way”

“Mine too, my ma and pa live near a village”Sasha’s body shook at the news of titans, wishing that it was really all in her head.

“Good you two will help the soldiers who are in charge of evact, the rest of you grab a saddle and same torches are in charge of helping the civilians! Move soldiers!” Nanaba yelled 

Reiners gaze fell onto Bertolt who was the first out the door,Clenching his fistes, Reiner stood up not caring as he heard the chair behind him fall to the ground, as he rushed to catch up to Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, as Ymir kept Krista close to her body.Away from the pushing and shoving that was happening.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Miche stood on top the now abandoned hideout only him and Nanaba, Miche stared at the nine approaching titans.All hideously ugley in their own right.GRipping his swords Miche turned to Nanaba who was ghost white her hands shaking, on the break of tears.

“Humanities lost,we’re all going to get eaten-”

“Nanaba, don't talk like that ever! We’re not done fight til we can no longer fight.We’re not dead, and done for until the last human falls” Miche spoke, his voice deep, rooted in determination.as he wrapped his arms around his fiance who cried clutching onto his shirt,

“But how?”

“With swords and a lot of courage, and rage we’ll win this Nanaba i promise, besides i still have to meet your family right.I cant have your father seeing me broken down into a man not worthy of you”

Miche smiled, even as the running of titans got closer, He took this very moment of deadly peace, to take in all of Nanaba courage, beauty. Pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.Leaning down Miche kissed her lips, both smiling as they pulled away.

“Nanaba just know i love you, go, keep an eye on the recruits ill hold the line here-”

“W-what no Miche-”

“Nanaba go, that's an order, i've got this, i've never lied to you.I promise ill make it back to you” Miche smirked kissing the top of Nanaba’s head.Sighing Nanaba grip lightened off of Miches shirt before nodding,

“Live Miche i mean it” Nanaba yelled as she shot her Anchors flying off to her horse before riding off to catch up with the 104th cadets.

‘I will Nanaba’ 

  
  


“AAAAAAAAAhg” Miche screamed 

the sound of his legs breaking his body nearly blacking out from the shock wave of t=pain that spread through his body, a deep voice rained through the air, sending shuttering and fear down Miches spine, the voice of a titan, squatting to the ground, watching as Miche was being crushed, eaten.

Miche himself nearly forgetting his legs being snapped in to in the jaws of a titan from the sheer fear he was feeling, staring up at the hairy titan, its grey eyes staring at him.

**“I just told you to wait!** ”The beast like titan getting aggravated,

The sound of its voice caused the titan surrounding Miche and the east to hide behind whatever they could.Miche watched as the hand of the beast titans reached out. 

Quick as he could, fighting through the pain Miche managed to cut the titans jaw open allowing himself to fall to the ground, watching as the fury titan crushed the others head in its hands like a grape.Only for the monsters gaze to fall on Miche who cowarded at the sound of the titans voice, that shook the air around him,

**“What do you call that weapon?The one on your hips that you fly around with?”**

Miches legs ached, throbbed at the cooling air hitting them, Miche did say a word, just stared up at the beast who started to get aggravated, from his lack of an answer,

**“Hm i thought we spoke the same language, guess you're too terrified to speak, oh well ill just be taking that with me than, you won't be needing it anymore”**

Miche screamed as the titans hands reached out, Miche falling into a fetal position waiting for his death.Only for the sound, only for the weight of his ODM gear to be lifted...His life flashed in his mind, his finale moments with his love, her soft face in the setting sun's light, the look of her hope being restored, her lips on his…

_“Nanaba, don't talk like that ever! We’re not done fight til we can no longer fight.We’re not dead, and done for until the last human falls”_

His own words yelling in his head to keep fighting.Gripping his blades Miche raised to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs,

**“Oh,right you can move now.”**

the beast spoke, shaking the titans back to life, Miches screamer could be heard, his screams for Nanaba, screams for mercy, as his body was torn apart...eaten by the same monsters that threatened humanities freedom.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Mom,Dad, Martin, Sunny! I'm home! Connie’s home!-” Connie yelled his voice giving out once he saw that titan on top of his house, staring back at him.Its bulging eyes staring at him as it struggled to breath.Connies eyes widened just as much.This was his house, is home, where he was born, where he grew up where his family lived, and right there on top of his house was a titan staring at Connie.

There was no words to describe the amount of fear, grief, and anger that was mixing all together as he looked at that titan, that simply smiled down at Connie's fearful face,It wasn't till the yelling of the soldiers Connie roade ahead of brought his gaze away from the ugly monster on top of his home.To the hand that grabbed Connie's skinny arm, pulling him back, far away from the titan,

“Connie!fall back!!” Reiner voice yelled at the buzz cute teen whose gaze once again fell to the titans eyes,

“t-thats my house, my..”

“Both of you Braun, Springer fall back!Everyone else spread out to look for survivors, what the hell” The soldier yelled, catching the titans small limbs, big heads…

“Just how did that thing get here?!”

Reiner turned his head back to Bertolt whos body was shaking, gripping torches as they finished their team search of the village...Gripping his torch in his hand Reiner wanted nothing more than the beat the answers out of Bertolt right than and there.But hearing Connie cry Reiner couldn't, looking in front of him he watched as Connie’s tear fell.Staring at the ruins of his home.

“C-connie any sign-”

“No…” Reiner froze, turning his head he watched as Bertolt nearly threw up,Narrowing his eyes Reiner clenched his fists.

‘That bastard, guilty is getting to him, he knows whats happening!’

“They could've all fled, saw the titans before we did, if theres no way the titans could eat them and leave no trace! They made it out, maybe even your family!” A female soldier yelled at her face a forced smile.

‘Giving him false hope’ Reiner thought as he watched as Gelgar looked around them spotting the still stabled horses…But seeing Connie's expression change from mourning, anf grief to hope.

Turned Reiners stomach, knowing that it could last so long til Connie saw through the lie.Even now as they started to light there torches Reiner saw Connie's expression being forced, making him self believe in those words.

Only for Reiner to freeze in his moments as did Bertolt, and Connie at the sound behind them, a croaking voice, a femine voice struggling to utter words…

**_“WeLcoME H-hHome”_ **

**** <~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

For hours they traveled, for hours they searched for the hole in the wall.Hours passed till both Nanaba’s team and Gelgar’s teams met.Everyone on the break of exhaustion, all sweating at the ought of titans popping out of nowhere and killing them.Their torches on their last flickers of flames.

Reiner listened little to the conversation, but what he did hear shook him to his bones.

“What do you mean now hole in the wall?! How did the titans get in than.we need to search more!” Gelgar whispered to Nanaba, who shook her head,

“Gelgar do you see the state we’re all in, the recruits, our horses us...were all on the break on passing out.think of what Hanji told us about titans, they can move at night...if anything we can rest and continue in the morning” Nanaba spoke,

Looking up Reiner noticed the moon trying to break through the thick nightly clouds that covered it for the hours they searched for the hole in the wall.The bright light that reflected off of the moon, lighting a ruined castle not too far away, fortified, safe and it even had walls to it.

The refleife o n everyone's faces could clearly be seen as the higher ups smiled at Nanaba, and Gelgar sweating out of the sheer luck that they happened upon this shelter.

But when he should've been relieved by the sight of the interior of the castle being sound and safe.He was full of fear seeing all the fresh supplies laying around, the military grade pots and pans, the bedrolls.And even bottles of alcohol that no one expect him and Bertolt knew were there.

Sitting down on one of the soft bed rolls, Reiner warmed his shivering body near the fire that had set up minutes of them taking shelter in the ruined castle.Crossing his arms Reiner felt the gaze from Bertolt healy on his neck. Reiner stood up quickly and started to make his way up the stairs in the town hearing Bertolt following in after him as Reiner opened the door to the top of Utgard castle’s tower.Reiners stomach curled at the real reason why titans were in the walls, the real reason why there was no whole in the wall.

Hearing the door to the top of the tower close Reiner curled his fists up and turned to BErtolt who looked skittish, scared seeing the pure anger in Reiners eyes.As his body was slammed against the door, feeling Reiners arm pressing heavily against his windpine, Bertolt started choking as Reiner yelled, as the painful punched landed on Bertolts face,

“Was this part of you dn Annies secret plan, youre ‘plan fucking B’!Bertolt what did you and Annie do!”Reiner yelled gripping Bertolts pullover,

dragging the taller male who now whined at the pain Reiner was pulling him through, as he through Bertolt to the ground his face skidding against the stone.Reiner didt stop there, blinded by rage.Blinded by the feeling of betrayal.Reiner grabbed Bertolts hair pulling it to make BErtolt face in the direction of Connie's village, miles away, looking like a speck in the distance but still Connie's home.

“Do you know what you and Annie have done, turning people into titans are you crazy, have you two lost your minds-” Reiner was thrown over Bertolts sound onto the ground.

Bertolt stood up, pressing his shoes sole and heel onto Reiners thick neck. Wiping the blood from his nose, and mouth.

“Im not the one who lost his mind you are! Your the reason me and Annie are in this mess, your the reason we took so long on this fucking mission, and now Reiner your going to be the reason Zekes going to turn everyone into titans! Choose a fucking side already! Think of Eren! Think of whats best for him! Keep him here and he dies, take him from here and he dies! Which is better Reiner.None are! None are the best choice! Zeke is here because me and Annie called him here, called him here to get the royal family out of hiding! They don't care about their people! They stay hidden!Can't you see Reiner either way Eren’s going to be taken back with us when we leave! Zeke ordered it! He even said as long as we can leave, get one titan power back, maybe Marley will spare all of us! “ Reiners heart stopped, as he gripped Bertolts shoe,twisting the males ankle, throwing him off of him.Before standing, rubbing his sore neck.

“No! Erens not going anywhere! Fuck you, fuck Zeke, and FUCK MARLEY! I find a way, Eren wont have to die, none of us will!” Reiner yelled his voice creaking from his sore throat.Bertolt stayed on the ground as Reiner made his way to the door to head back to the others,

“Reiner you better find one fast, Zeke was clear in his orders”Reiner turned around, his teeth clenching as he spoke in a growl

“Like i said Fuck Zeke, ill find a way” Reiner opened to door to the tower, slowly making his way down the stairs before taking a seat on not far from the top door, taking a shaky breath Reiner pulled out the portrait of Eren, tears running down his face at the lack of any plans, lack of any hope, but Reiner held that portrait close to his chest as his other hand grabbed at his hair, wandering to scream.but bottled it all in, as he took another long look at Erens smiling portrait…

“Ill find a way i swear it”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>


	17. 𝓝𝓸 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓼, 𝓷𝓸 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓲𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YouTube song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU307tV32B0  
> ONE OK ROCK- We are
> 
> IM SO SORRY!!!!!!

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Rubbing his eyes, Reiner made sure to place the portrait of Eren back in his shirt pocket,Before standing Reiner looked about at the door behind him, the same one that he walked out of, even from here Reiner could hear Bertolts sobs.

Gritting his teeth Reiner turned his head back around away from the pitiful sobs from a person he once called brother.Balling his hands into fists, starting his way down the old stone stairs.

Voices could be heard talking. Joking, laughing at the sheer luck that the teams managed to stumble across the ruined castle of Utgard. 

Taking a step off the stairs Reiner smiled holding his hand up at Connie who gave a smile smile back, before turning his full attention onto the flames.Reiner sighed making his way towards the bedroll he claimed as his,taking a seat Reiner listened as the veteran soldiers talked amongst themselves,

“Who’s thought we’d own the roof over our heads to a bunch of thieves’ stash?” one if the male soldiers spoke, his voice laced in relief and humor, crossing his arms as Nanaba started speaking her voice even more humorously. 

Causing everyone, even Ymir to crack a smile or a smirk.This feeling of safety, and feeling safe enough to talk freely, to joke without fear. Causing Reiners heart to flutter, wishing Eren was here to enjoy moments like this more.

Knowing how stress Eren was before he left, Reiner wished he could have stayed with him.To make sure he was safe, but seeing as there's been no word from commander Erwin or Captain Levi...it's only made Reiner worry more, crossing his arms around his knees that now pressed against his chest he rested his head on his knees listening to Ymir, and Conny argument escalated with Ymir soon bursting into fits of laughter,

“Dahahaha, s-so hah your moms a titan, Connie?! Haha if thats the case… then why the hell are you so tiny?! Hm come on connie!How the hells does that even make any sense-”

“Ymir step off, leave Connie alone” Reiner entered in the conversation, seeing the way Connie's body started to shake , whether it was out of anger or sadness Reiner knew he had to stop this before the ‘joke’ was pushed to much,

“Or what Reiner! Listen here your boyfriends a titan we get it but come on even your block head can see that connie's full of shit?!” Krista started to have to pull Ymir back away from Reiner and Connie who glared at her Reiner stood up his face ghosting with anger,

“What does Eren even have to do with this! Ymir im telling you push off connies been through a hell of alot today, his village-” Reiner went to step forward as did Ymir who face hardened to a scowl, both being stopped by Krista who ran in between them,

“Guys stop! Listen, we've all been through alot today! Ymir stop picking on Connie!, and Reiner connie please forgive Ymir” 

Reiner shook his head before he turned to his bedroll laying down on it his back to the three, as he laid his head down on the very plush roll. Everyone went quiet seeing that Reiner gave up trying to even getting through to Ymir who stalked off somewhere in the castle, krista following behind her.

Feeling a nudge on his shoulder Reiner lifted his head some to see Connie scratching the back of his head,

“Hey Reiner thanks for doing that for me, really thanks” his voice soft, distant as he walked to his own bedroll, Reiner stomach dropped at the sight,

‘I did this to them, I caused this domino effect, if I had not- stopped. I can't think like this now...but how am i supposed to save them, save eren! If i don't even know where to start! Fucking hell bertolt, Annie and zeke why did you guys have to do this all now!’ 

Reiners head buzzed and rushed around at the thoughts, at the stressed induced headache he gave himself, groaning Reiner laid his head down pulling the thin blanket that the higher ups found in the spare room, trying his best to get some shy moments of sleep.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Sixteen hours since the titans were spotted, Eren was now awake his mind a fog as he asked what was going on, Mikasa had given him a blanket when he woke up feeling more cold he's ever felt.Taking note of the fear and worry in everyone's eyes, what made Even more confused was why the wallist priest was in the wagon with them?

No matter how much Eren wanted to ask these questions his brain was still recovering from the last parts of his feverish...dream? 

Or at least that's what Armin told him, but Eren took note of his best friend's body language the way he struggled to form words without stuttering...not even Armin knew what happened to Eren when he passed out cold.

Eren simply listened in on the conversion that he zoned out on as he felt a sudden need to sleep almost take him.Eren’s body shook him awake at the sudden feeling of falling that he felt, Staring at the wallist the man that he remembered being small fish when Eren,Mikasa, and Armin were kids...Only for that cult to take the fall of Maria as a free way to gain followers, a way to get kids to join just for the food, to also act like their eyes and ears in the refugee camps.

Recruiting starving women, and men who had nothing left, they practically used everyone's misfortune, the trauma they all went through to gain say in what happened in the walls.

“oh...Eren i see you're falling awake! I see you've met my newest buddy here! Nick says hi!”

Hanji laughed as they felt the priest in place in the wagon, Captain Levi only glaring at the man a gun poking his ribs, causing the old male to flinch,Eren simply scowled at the old man…’just what did this cult have to do with the situation they were in now?’.

“This fine fellow knew there were titans in the walls, but instead of warning people of the dangers him and his ‘flock’ kept it to themselves...that is until now, we don't know why they did this but what we do know is what he told us...Eren,Armin, Mikasa does the name Krista mean anything to you!”

Eren’s body froze, his body moved on its own as he slammed his hands down on the crate separating him from the priest,

“Her! What does Krista have to do with any of this!?” Eren yelled

“Yeager sit your ass down your about to faint if you keep that up”

Captain Levi scowled,Eren sighed at how right the captain was, feeling the weight of his own body causing him to nearly fell the the bottom of the wagon, Mikasa gently grabbed Erens arm pulling him to sit.Eren held his head in his hands taking deep breaths as a searing pain zapped in his head,

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ymir!”

“What the hell, is she… Krista did you know?!” what no!

“Ymir! Take the tower down!don't you die on me!”

~~~~~~~

The image of a town, being attacked by titans, the sound of screaming...more pain caused tears to weld up in his head, the image of the armored and colossal appearing...It was when a face came into view, a strong face with hazel eyes, full of pain as blood splattered on the blondes face, Erens view clouded by the blood, and bright blaze of light.

Eren’s stomach gave out as he turned his head to lean partly over the planks of the wagon, puking his guts out,

“Eren are you okay!”

Armin yelled as he helped Mikasa to steady Erens body as it started to shake…this went on till Erens body was now just puking us stomach acid, Eren's eyes tearing up as his body stopping shaking, stopped puking.

Erens stomach hurt to the point of tears, Mikasa and Armin had to help Eren back into a sitting position his face feeling hot,

“Here Eren looks here” 

Mikasa spoke as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck, swapping it instead around Erens head and eyes, Eren sighed at the feeling of being in the dark...the sight of the torches being faint and less painful… Leaning his head onto his sisters should Eren passed out.

Armin rubbed Erens back as he fell back asleep.

“Is Eren alright!” 

Hanji yelled even Levi looked censored at the teen that just got sick for no reason, Armin shrugged,

“I'm not sure i think he was more ill than he wanted to tell us, anyway what does Krista have to do with the wallists and the titans in the wall?” 

Armin asked brows furrowed in confusion, Hanji took of their glasses rubbing their eyes before placing the glass on top of their head, sighing,

“According to Nick here Krista has a strong connection to the situation going on, but instead of them simply telling the public themselves he wants us to search for Krista in probably titan infested wall rose, hoping she's even alive to have her tell the public, to which this bastard still has yet to tell us her role in this madness. I’ll be completely honest i don't even know which 104th recruite Krista is!” 

Hanji yelled, pulling at their hair from the whole confusing situation that they all found themselves in…

Mikasa looked over at Armin who looks just as confused at the situation, turning to Levi who scowled pushing the gun harder against the Priest who yelped,

“If this pig would just tell us what we need to know we can get to Krista faster, shes the blonde one right? Arlert!”Levi groaned trying his best not to resort to beating the shit out of the preist that kept his mouth shut the rest of the ride, Armin nodded,

“Yes sir, she's the girl that Ymir always hangs around”Levis brow raises up some as if he realized something,

“Ah the brat with a problem with obeying the formation plan, i see well seems to me Hanji that we know who to look for, Moblit speed up some”

“Sir!” Moblit yelled as he whipped the horses more having them speed up towards the nearest district.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Hearing banging, and cursing Reiner groaned raising from his deep sleep, 

“Damnit who could be making that much fucking noise!”Reiner cursed standing up to make his way to what looked like a storage room, that Krista and Ymir claimed as theirs, peering his head through the ‘doorway’ he saw Ymir there creaking open crates upon crates, holding a candle stick.

“Ymir,just what are you doing, its who ones what time?”Reiner groaned trying to hold by a yawn but failed,

Ymir scuffed at Reiners appearance, as she shook her head continuing to move useless things in the crate away, such as pillows, blankets, and what looked like a shirt? Groaning Ymir pushed the box of useless object out of the way, making more noise that was needed. Reiner sighed making his way towards Ymir,

“What are you looking for so late at night?”Reiner sighed helping Ymir push the already opened and seemingly useless boxes out of the way, 

“What does it look like to you blockhead, im look for food for Krista she hasn't eaten anything since shit hit the fan...the least i can do is find so edible food.”Ymir turned her back to Reiner gently shoving him aside, creaking open yet another box, rummaging through it Reiner took it upon himself to look through the already open boxes,

“Nothing in there just blankets, and what used to be a shirt? Shitty stuff, why are you up block head?”Reiner sighed getting up from his kneeling position,

“Well i was sleeping, but hearing you making so much noise i just had to wake up” the venom of being unceremoniously woken up by the same person Reiner almost had a fight with hours before, and seeing her making noise on purposes irked Reiner to no end.

“Ha light sleeper huh, hey Reiner listen what i said about Eren, im...sorry for that. If me and Krista were in the situation you and Eren are in id be a nervous wreck too.” Ymir muttered as she dug more into the bigger crate, Reiner gave a smile smile,crossing his arms,

“Thanks Ymir, need help looking?” Reiner offered, Ymir smiled back shaking her head as she pulled out a few cans of something,

“Nah found some Herring, personally i hate the stuff but hey cook it on the fire, makes for some decent last supper...right?Here take one” Reiner quickly catching the small round can, gesturing a thanks to Ymir before looking down at the small can of...Herring...wait...is that...Marleyan?!

Reiners blood ran cold as he held the can in his hands slightly tighter than needed, his eyes slowly making their way to Ymir who still dug through the crate…

“Ymir how did you know what this said?” 

Taking note to Ymir's shoulder tensing, Reiner was ready to press for more answers that was before the yelling from the young female soldier froze both Ymir and Reiner in place…

“Get to the roof!!Everyone wake up!!Now!” 

Her yelling stering Krista who was sleeping not to far away awake, in a panic Reiner seeing Ymir rushing to her side, pulling out another blanket from a crate, Wrapping her love in the thicker blanket,

“Come on Krista we have to get to the roof”

“What, why?”

Krista asked still half asleep, as Ymir gilded her and Krista out of the room past Reiner who caught Ymir's eyes before her vanished up the stairs with Krista...Shaking his head Reiner discarded the can of Herring to the cold stone ground, Reiner made is way to the roof, seeing Connie, Bertolt and the other soldiers who were not on look out duty scrambled to the top of the stairs.

Pushing the door to the roof, Reiner ran to the nearest soldier who looked scared out of their mind,

“What happened, why-” All the soldier could do was point, Following it direction Reiners eyes widened, his body froze at the sight, a hoard of titan were making their way to the Castle at record speed, Hearing the higher up even sounding scared hearing even Gelgard yelling, fear and shock in his voice,

“Why?! Why are they still moving?! They should be knocked out til sunrise!” Gelgard yelled only causing panic in the recruits and the other soldiers to raise more, Krista even shaking at the sudden events

“Whats going on here! Why aren't they asleep?” Her body shaking even as she was being held by Ymir who tried her best to calm Krista down,

“What the hell's that!! IT huge what is that thing, why is it heading towards the wall!   
Connie screams erupted, grabbing everyone's attention, Reiners gaze landing on a beast, the beast titan, a giant ape…

‘Fuck,fuck, no not now not now why Zeke why did you..Fuck!’Reiners brain screamed, his body non moving even as he watched Bertolt freezer in place, not even even the soldiers jumped off the tower to try their best to kill what titans they could, with what little supplies they had.

Reiner could only watch as Zeke’s titan climbed the wall.Turning to Bertolt whose face was now a mix of fear,and realization of the situation at hand, that he caused…

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Seventeen hours since titans were spotted, and all Eren could do was follow Hanji,Moblit, Mikasa, and Armin as they rode towards the area were they think the scouts were hiding out for the night, Looking back to Hanji they seemed to be getting both nervous and unsure of the whole situation

.Even now Eren still felt wrong, like his gut was telling him not to go, not to fellow them to where ever they were going.

Clenching the reins on his horse Eren forced himself to think of the little hope he had left, that Reiner,Krista,Ymir, Sasha, and Connie were all safe somewhere in that area.But deep him his gut he had a bad feeling of the whole situation that was unfolding.

LIke the feeling you get when you found something you shouldn't have, the feeling of fear and guilt that ran through your body, when you're caught red handed. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Eren turned his head towards Mikasa who stared at him worry riding her face,

“Eren it’ll be fine, Reiner’s safe, you know that, his just as stubborn to not die like you” Mikasa gave her brother a small smile, trying her best to lighten Erens worries. Smiling Eren put his hand on Mikasa’s smiling,

“Thank you Mikasa, really”He whispered pulling away from the touch as he listened to Hanji yell out the location that the Scouting teams were probably holding out,

“According to the reports the scouts managed to send out before message channels were cut from another thanks to the titans their holding out in an old ruined castle, called Utgard castle… thats the best place to head right now” Hanji yelled back to Eren and his friends, seeing the look of unease.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiners never ran down a flight of stairs this fast before, nearly falling down them entirely, as he held a torch,Everyone from the roof running after him.He was running on pure adrenaline at this point his voice wavering as he yelled to everyone behind him,

“I’ll see how far the titans got into the castle,the rest of you find something, anything we can use to block the doors, there has to be something in this shit whole we can use, boards, poles, whatever there is!”

Reiner yelled at Barely having time to hear what everyone was yelling about behind him as he descended past a doorway deeper down the tower's stairs.

Holding his torch higher Reiner spotted one of many wooden doors, the bored keeping it shut even looking old and ready to crumble,

‘This won't last us long, even this door, as old as everything in this damn tower is, how are we supposed to stop the titans from breaking through?!’ 

Reiner panicked as he reach out for the board, his hands shaking as his fingers grabbed the splintering wood, feeling the old wood persing his skin, Reiner lifted it up, holding the torch higher giving him as much light view as he could get.Staring down the stares Reiner saw small movements only to lift the torch higher, and seeing a titan…

Reiners nearly yelled at the sight seeing the titans eyes staring into his soul, feeling the titans pure intent as it stared at him, smiling.

As quick as he could Reiner slammed the door, pushing the old board down, knowing full well that that the board wouldn't keep the hunger of the titan at by Reiner pressed as much of his body weight against the old door as he could…

“Fuck,fuck, hey i need something down Here now!”

Reiner yelled nearly being knocked to the ground as the titan on the other side slammed its body against the door,Reiner only hear the door break, as a hand came to grab him ,Reiners body stopped moving, his breathing stopping even his heart as the hand came down to grab him,

‘Is this it am i going to die here! Of all places I'm going to die here, i'm going to die like Marcel!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashes of his past memories burned into his mind flashed in his mind, as he watched from his view, watched as a titan bursts from the ground, re experiencing the fear, and terror he felt in that moment again, and again, watched as Marcel pushed him, seeing his brother in arms get grabbed instead...Laying on the ground, Reiner watched as the older boy was eaten in front of him, screaming for his friends to save him to shoot the titan, but they left him, Reiner left him, ran away like a coward at the sight of the titan, feeling the blood of his friend splatter the back of his clothes and hair, as he ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“NO I'M NOT DYING HERE!”

Reiner screamed as he ducked his head down getting out of the way of the titans grasp just in time.Looking up Reiner saw Bertolt running at him with a pitchfork, Reiner moved out of the way as Bertolt stabbed the titans eyes,Quickly as he possibly could Reiner grabbed ahold of the pitchfork helping Bertolt push the weapon farther into the titans eyes, hearing the titan scream in pain.

‘Im not dying here, i'm not dying here, not until i save Eren i'm not going to die!’ Reiner, pushed harder with the pitchfork…

“Reiner Bertolt move!”Connie screamed as the sound of rolling sounded without looking Reiner pulled Bertolt out of the way with him , just in time too.As the sound of the door breaking, feeling the splitters of the door land on Reiners face, Reiner opened his eyes seeing the door destroyed with the titan underneath a large ancient looking canon.

Reiner struggled to get up to his feet as he brushed off the wood pieces,

“Great timing Connie!Ymir, Krista thank you, you guys really saved our asses there!” Reiner yelled as he turned to Bertolt who was struggling to stand, sighing Reiner grabbed one of Bertolts arms pulling him up to his feet,

“Yeah no problem, i'm just shocked it worked, theres no way that thing can get out from that” Connie spoke staring at the titan that steamed,

“S-should i cut the nape?” Connie asked unsure of even his question, Reiner turned to Connie shaking his head,

“I wouldn't, that knifes to small, and short, you'll just get bitten” Reiner sighed whipping the sweat from his brow as he watched Bertolt,Ymir, and Krista climbing the stairs to grab things to black the barricade the now doorless, door way.

“Tch, yeah lets not do that again blockhead” Ymir groaned as she climbed the stairs,

“Come on everyone lets head up stairs that doors are useless now!” Krista shouted...Reiner was about to fellow suit after them but as he took a single step he heard a groaning, and load steps,

“Connie!!” 

Krista yelled Reiner turned to see a taller titan reaching for Connie who turned around only for a strong hand push his body out of the way.Connie’s body hit the ground as he watched in shock as Reiner, used his strength to push the titans head out of Connie's direction, But as the titans head reared back, connie stared in horror as Reiner raised his arm to protect his head, hearing the snap of Reiner's arm, the bone broken..

“Reiner!” Bertolt shouted at Reiner who screamed,Lifting the titan onto his body his arm still in its mouth,

“R-Reiner, what are you doing, youre not thinking of throwing yourself out the window!”Krista screamed as they all watched the the blonde male, sweating in pain, now carried a titan who still bit down on his arm, carried the titan and hid self towards the window,

“That's all i can do!!” Reiner screamed both in pain and hopelessness, feeling the teeth of the once Eldian tare more into his flesh, 

“Wait!” Connie yelled running up the stairs Reiners teeth gritting as he watched connie cut into the titans jaw muscles with the small, knife.half expecting it to not work, Reiner was started to move his leg up to the window seal, it wasn't till he felt the pressure of the titans jaws release that Reiner through the beast out the window. Falling onto the stairs Reiner held his arm in his hand…

Even though he knew he could heal the broken bone and whatever else of torn, bruised ect..He knew it wasn't time for that, as he sat on top of the stair nearest to the third floor of the tower, Reiner watched as the blood dripped down his arm, even being able to faintly see the bone in his arm.Reiner groaned standing up…

“Reiner your arm!” Krista yelled as her, ymir, Connie, and Bertolt all walked to the third floor to barricade their last line of defence against the titans making their way into the tower.

“Im fine ill just use the blanket that Ymir brought up, fuck this hurts!”Reiner cursed slamming his body against the wall before sliding down to the floor cradling his arm against his body. 

Slamming his head back against the stone wall Reiner, Reiner grabbed the Blanket thine as it was it'll work for a bandage at least till they can get his arm checked, but first Reiner spotted the bottle of alcohol,

“Hey Connie could you hand me that bottle?”Reiner uttered his words quivering at the thought of the enormous pain hes going to be putting himself through,

“Yeah here what-whoa whoa Reiner wait!” Connie yelled as he watch reiner shove the blanket in his mouth before opening the bottle pouring it into the open gaping wound.Everyone watched as Reiner yelled into the blanket, his screams muffled by the blanket...Ymir watched as Reiner nearly passed out due to the sheer pain,

“Fucking hell block head hang in there” 

Ymir yelled slapping the blonde back awake, tearing the blanket as Reiner groaned from the pain he was feeling, the blaket being wrapped around tightly was more painful due to the wound being irritated and disinfected.Reiner sighed when it was said and done, when Ymir pulled his arm into a makeshift sling around his shoulder and neck…

“thank...you”Reiner muttered his arm throbbing in pain

Looking over at Bertolt Reiner saw the regrade and guilt really eating at his once friend, sighing Reiner spoke,

“Hey Bertolt, stop looking like that this isn't your fault, not this at least” Reiner mumbled, standing up They all started to barricade the remaining door the best they could, hoping that the door would hold out till morning.Hopefully till reinforcements come?

That was until the tower sudden rumbled and yelling outside stopped…

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Nanaba stood against the tower and watched as the towner next to them fell, watched as the titan began to attack the tower itself, 

‘There's no way these titans are all abnormal!’ Nanaba stood attached to the remaining tower that held the recruits at the top, they were there to protect these teens.But as she and Gelgard stood there looking down at the huge amount of titans that were still pouring towards the tower, Nanaba started losing hope, losing the will to fight herself…

‘I can't think like this, not when Miche is waiting for me not when I have a duty to protect these recruits! I promised Miche I would fight!’ Nanaba yelled staring down at the titans that gathered under her, and Gelgard,

“I think i did a pretty good job here...only...before i go… i really would have like a drink”

“Gelgard!”

“sorry...Nanaba.I think i hit my head, i don't have much strength, left-”

“Gelgard, no!!”

'I'm not going to keep fighting! Miche im fighting, love!'

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Everyone stood at the top of the tower, all staring at the sunrise as it started peaking over the horizon, all waiting peaceful for their deaths...Reiner knowing no matter how much he hated to admit it he was glad he was a shift, but hatted that he had to watch the people hes spent three years of his life training with, talking too.

Now standing beside Reiner and Bertolt all staring at the sunrise is pure bliss,

“Krista after this is done, go back to living by your old name,please if you won't do it for yourself...than do it for me love” Ymir spoke her voice wavering as she pulled her lover into a kiss, both with tearing running down their faces, Reiner looked away wanted nothing more than to shift, to save everyone...But he knew if Zeke was anywhere near them he’d kill Reiner in an instant.

Ymir pulled away from Krista who started bawling her eyes out as Ymir stepped away from her, their hands grazing against each other for what seemed like the last time, Ymir smiled, tears falling down her round face, as she turned to Connie who started at his hands...at the blade…

“Connie let me see that knife” Ymir muttered, her voice deepened, her eyes holding determination, pure intent…

“Here, but Ymir what are you-” Ymir stopped the boy she always gave a hard time to her eyes filling with sadness as she gripped the knife,

“I’m going to fight”

Reiner’s head turned back around staring at Ymir as she started to walk to the farthest point of the town where the soldiers bodies layed untouched…

“What's?! Ymir what are you planning!” Reiner yelled as he took a step forward, his voice confused, concerned at the look in Yours eyes as tears ran down her face, the sun hitting her face as she smiled,

“Who knows i don't even know, Krista my love, i have no say in how you live your life but live a life you're happy with...live a life with pride” Ymir smiled as she ran to the edge of the Tower, Krista screaming her name as Ymir jumped,

“Ymir!”

‘Krista, love..my heart and soul, i'm the same way, i thought it would've been better if i'd never been born, this world hated me for being born, but to bring happiness to many people i died, i wished so are to live a life i could be proud of not for them but for me...than i met you, i met a person who showed me love, so much that i thought it was all fake at first...but Krista you're my goddess of secrets, a goddess i still don't know the name of...a name i want to speak on my lips every time we talk’

The sight of the lightning blinded everyone on the tower for a few moments, but once it subsided the screaming of a titan began, looking down Reiner froze seeing the same titan that plagued his nightmares of that day.Right in front of him, killing titans one after one with such speed and agility that he knew for a fact that this beast, Ymir was the one that killed Marcel…

Reiner feeling a mix of hope, but hatred Reiner wanted to so badly to kill Ymir to get some sort of comfort for Marcels death, but the hope outweighed the want for revenge. Reiner felt tears weld up seeing his hope for Eren, hope to save Eren right down there, Ymir being that hope Reiner was struggling to find…

But as he thought of the plan, Reiners heart stopped...knowing that for this plan to be a success he’ll need to tell Eren, tell Eren everything. That caused Reiner to fall to the ground, his legs to numb now to support him...So badly he wanted to tell Eren, so long he’s wanted to just tell Eren years ago when they started talking during Training, when his feeling were small but there.

But now He had to tell Eren, take Eren away from his home, away from his friends and family here on this island to save Eren.Reiners head was a jumbled mess as he pulled at his hair, trying to block out the screams of Ymirs titan, and the yelling of Connie and Krista who all grabbed his attention as he looked behind him and saw Ymir staring back at him nodding Reiner ran up feeling the tower starting to crumble Reiner grabbed ahold of a hand full of hair, watching as they went down with the towner, holding on for dear life as the tower fell on top of the titans.

‘I know what i have to do im sorry Ymir’

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Reiner felt like his whole body was bruised as he sat there in the rubble rubbing his arm that was slammed to the ground.Reiner watched in relief at the sight of the scouts, relief that Ymir made it out of this still alive.Knowing how selfish that made him sound Reienr didn't care, but as he watched Ymir and Krista no Historia talk Reiner had to look away from them.Seeing what would have happened if him and Eren were it their position, Reiner couldn't help but feel horrible for what has to take place when they’re in a safe area.A safe place where he could talk to Eren.

Reiner stood up with the help on Bertolt who was just told Reiners plan, seeing the guilt and horror in Reiners eyes but he knew Reiner would go through with it.For eren to save his lover.BErtolt gripped Reiners shoulder looking down at the male who looked up nodding as his gaze returned to the crowd of scouts...his eyes searching for a certain brow haired hot head.Reiner saw Mikasa, he saw Armin...where was Eren? Reiner’s gut started to turn at the possibilities that Eren was dead, that he died fighting Annie that-

“Reiner! Over here!” that voice! Reiner turned his attention to the ruins of the castle where Eren stood waving, as he used his ODM gear to get down safely, Reiner’s heart froze the sheer relief and hope that Reiner felt as he started to run towards Eren who ran towards Reiner in return.Reiner taking note of Erens reddened eyes as Reiner hugged him with his one arm, Eren smiling slamming his and Reiners lips together both let tears of relief fall as they stood there in their embarrass.

Pulling away Reienr pressed his forehead against Erens, whos eyes widened as his grip tightened on Reiners shirt, more tears running down his face,

“I-i thought i would never you see again, when i woke up from fighting Annie they told me they lost connect with your team, with the scouts.I-i thought i lost you Reiner please love stop doing this to me” Eren begged as he clenched Reiners shirt, Reiner smiled as he pulled closer kissing his round sheeks Eren smiled softly,

“And you go out and get yourself hurt too, damn ox...at this rate how are we going to keep our promise, huh” Eren joked laughing.Reimer smirked,leaning his head on Erens shaking shoulder,

“Sorry, titans are assholes, but i'm a stubborn asshole so they cant kill me no matter how hard they try, you should know this love” Reiner mumbled his grip around Eren tightening.Who smiled tears fall down his face, smiling at the warmth they bother gether the other…

“You know these portrait were a good idea, i would have lost hope if i didn't have yours” 

Reiner spoke, Eren nodded, his whimpers turning to sobs of relief,

Reiner quickly placed Erens head into his shoulder as well, as he played with Erens brown chocolate hair that he took note had grown a tiny bit this past month.

Eren sighed at the feeling of his hair being played with, the feeling of content and safety he felt in Reiners arms, these strong arms that shielded him from harm, all that time.

~~~~~~~

Eren smiled as a flash came into view, a view of a hospital, peaceful day, the sun warming Eren s body as Reiner and him talked, Reiner a bit older, but still held onto the now worn old photo of him.Both smiling as their hands cautiously glazed against the others.

~~~~~~~

Pulling away Eren offered his hand to Reiner who smiled back taking Eren's hand giving it a small kiss before they started to make their way to the wagons that the scouts reaforments brought with them to transport any dead, or injured.

“Come on we shout=ld get to the wall, we still don't know if there's anymore titans' ' Eren smiled as he led Reiner to the nearest wagon with Connie,Bertolt, and Historian sitting in it already.

“Eren! You guys sure made it here just in time!” Connie yelled, Eren smirked as Reiner climbed into the Wagon,

“Yeah well i had to make sure this stupid ox made it back to me alive, that and we managed to get you guys report so theres that.I just wished i had waken up faster to-”Reiner grabbed Erens shoulder grabbing the other males full attention,

“Eren you guys made it in time, you guys saved us” Reiner smiled as did Bertolt, Connie, and Historia.

“Glad we did didn't look like you guys would have lasted much longer,but please til we make it back to the wall keep a close eye on this one, i think he maybe more of a suicidal maniac than i am” Eren whispered the last part managing to get some laughs before he turned around and made his way towards Hanji to help them get Ymir into a stretcher.Reiner sighed trying to untie the knot in his stomach and heart as he watched Eren from afar.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

When the wagon started moving Reiner watched as Eren rode beside the medic of the scouts, as they started to set up the equipment to help the horses,scouts, and injured over the wall.

Reiner though needed more help to climb over the Walls ledge than the others due to his arm, groaning as his injured arms grazed against the stone of the wall, nearly falling even, Seeing this Eren rushed over holding out his hand Eren smiled down at his lover,

“reiner , grab on.” Reiner quickly grabbed Eren's hand scared to fall off the swing contraption they had him in.

“Thanks, i hate these things, they always scared the shit out of me” Reiner groaned making onto the top of the wall.Smiling Eren patted his back,

“Yeah i bet, its a long drop, don't know why they don't let us use the elevators for the horses?”Eren scrunched up his face as he stared over at Ymir whos body was steaming like crazy, only to look back at Reiner, who sat on the ground cradling his arm,

“Reiner is your arm okay?”Eren asked he voice more gentaler as he kneeled down in front of Reiner who rubbed his face with his free hand,

“No not really, i did a quick patch job but i thing the bone broke to much...Eren i thing im done for in the scouts?” Reiners voice distant, Eren shook his head,

“Love dont say that, if anything the scouts will just have you on leave till your healed, besides this is nothing compared to the expedition right?” Eren spoke, Reiner gut curled, Gently Reiner grabbed Eren's hand,

“Eren w-what if there was a place in the whole world were we could go and be safe...for the rest of our lives?” Reiner spoke up his voice full of hope, as he watched Eren's eyes brightened some,

“Like where...the ocean?”Eren asked, Reiner smiled but shook his head,getting to his feet grabbing both of Erens hands, in his one.

“no , love farther than the ocean, a whole new place for us, away from starving, or fearing death everyday.Eren smiled at the sun hitting Erens brown hair, his eyes being shown more in the sun...the shade of emerald green that Reiner loved so much…

“That sounds like a dream better than the ocean, but love we both know theres no place like that here, were the last people in the world...right?”

“No! Eren, love theres a whole word out there, full of people, places, history, oceans, deserts just like Armin's book told you about!” Reiner frantically tried to convince Eren making sure no one was around other than Reiner and Eren and Bertolt who made his way to both of them.

“R-Reiner what proof do you-”

“Me and Bertolt are the titan shifters from across the sea, i'm the armored-titan, and Bertolt is the colossal titan” Reiner spoke shockingly to bother Eren and Bertolt who stood behind Eren shocked.

Erens mind was racing, racing as the words his lover were saying to him...were true.He knew they were fully truths.All these years he knew Reiner he knew Reienr wouldn't joke about any of this...Right. Now he wouldn't, so why was Eren trying so hard to see this confession as a joke, a horrible joke from whatever god, or goddess was out there laughing.

But most importantly why did he have memories of this happening, why was is still feel like a fresh opened wound bleeding as he cried...to which Eren did, all he could do was cry still holding Reiners hand tighter as his body shook from his sobs that turned into laughs, that Eren couldn't stop no matter how badly his heart wanted him too, Eren couldnt stop.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

  
  



End file.
